


Правосудие превыше всего

by Nina_Yudina



Series: Путь во тьму [2]
Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crime, Drama, Fantasy, Love/Hate, Multi, Pre-Canon, Psychological Detective
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 54,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/pseuds/Nina_Yudina
Summary: Когда-то давно Аль-Бетиль был городом магов, некромантия в нем только зарождалась, а за порядком следили шерифы, один из которых, тогда еще вполне живой, носил имя Мерих. «Мерих в мирное время стал исполнителем закона — он выслеживал преступников и вершил правосудие. Сначала Мерих гордился своей работой, но с годами его энтузиазм стал угасать, в конце концов сменившись глубоким унынием. Так много нераскрытых преступлений, так много преступников и так мало времени…» (с)





	1. Часть I

**Author's Note:**

> Преканон для Heroes VI: Danse Macabre и Heroes VII; предыстория и продолжение фанфика «Слияние».   
> NB: изначально фик имел смешанную направленность, но слэш-линия внезапно и властно начала вытеснять бодро разошедшийся было гет. Вторая глава содержит немало отсылок к канону, но является дополнительной, т.к. в центре повествования оригинальные персонажи, упомянутые в первой части. Они так меня затянули и мне их отчего-то так жаль, что не могу исключить в дальнейшем появление альтернативной концовки.  
> Работа в сокращении публиковалась в рейтинговой выкладке Баттла (ЗФБ-2017, команда Might and Magic).

**I. После дозора**

Скорпион чувствовал себя в Аль-Бетиле как дома. Его люди грабили караваны, обчищали богатые дома, терзали состоятельных жителей, вымогая золото за молчание о темных тайнах прошлого, которые каким-то непостижимым образом становились им известны…

Сказать, что в городе и окрестностях было неспокойно, значит не сказать ничего. Шерифы сбились с ног, пытаясь вычислить неуловимого главаря шайки. Увы, им попадались только мелкие воришки, но и те на допросах, даже на жестоких, клялись, что действовали в одиночку, или описывали своих нанимателей как незнакомых людей с закрытыми лицами. Лишь один в обмен на смягчение кары признался, что случайно увидел у неведомого предводителя разбойников выпавший из-под плаща кулон — золотого скорпиона на цепочке. Так таинственный злодей и получил свое прозвище. Никто ничего не знал наверняка, никто не понимал, когда остановится алчный Скорпион, остановится ли вообще или так и будет жалить горожан.

Когда уставшие после долгого и рискованного похода по ночному Аль-Бетилю Марьям, Мерих и Беким поднялись в Башню правосудия, наверху, на коврах главного зала, собрались уже почти все. Председательствующий, старший шериф Сархан, обеспокоенно расхаживал туда-сюда между сидящими. Его зычный голос был слышен издали:

— Этому надо положить конец. Нас становится все больше, а мы не можем схватить этого недоноска и примерно покарать его!  
— Легко сказать — трудно сделать, Сархан, — возмутился кто-то. — Мы круглые сутки на ногах, мы пропустили через мелкое сито всех, кто хоть чем-то вызывает подозрения, мы не едим, не спим, не видим детей своих! У нас нет ничего, ни единой приметы, ни единой зацепки! Чего ты хочешь от нас?! Для чего говоришь нам «найдите», когда мы не ведаем, кого и где искать?!  
— Послушай, — ощетинился Сархан, — все мы не спим ночами, у всех на исходе силы и надежда…

Он оглянулся и увидел вошедших:

— А, это вы. Как раз вовремя. Эй, там, подайте шерифам чаю! Как прошла ночь? Есть ли новости о Скорпионе?  
— Новости лишь те, что мы напрасно сносили ноги, — Беким уселся на пол и принял чашу из рук слуги. Марьям опустилась рядом с ним и, тяжко вздохнув, откинулась на подушки. Мерих, которому более всего хотелось уйти к себе, разуться и вытянуться на лежанке, выпил горячий отвар за несколько мгновений.  
— Луженая у тебя глотка, — заметил Беким, понемногу отхлебывающий из чаши.

Мерих повернулся к Сархану:

— Все то же. Никого и ничего нового. Драчуны у лавки Талеха, ревнивый муж, тащивший за волосы жену, кошель, украденный в таверне у главных ворот, сводня, пытавшаяся продать дочь соседа… Драчунов, слегка помяв, разняли, пылкого супруга утихомирили, поутру придет к судье Брахиму составлять разводную. Сводне придется уплатить отступные родителям девицы и штраф в городскую казну, самой девице сделано отеческое внушение, родителям ее сказано, что надлежит осмотрительнее выбирать для дочери подруг. Кошель не нашли, но ищем. А вы, покуда мы в делах, вижу, занимаете себя беседами об этом прохвосте?  
— Он не только прохвост, Мерих, — Сархану было явно не по себе, — у нас тут беда посерьезнее, чем срезанные кошели и глупые бабы... Прости, Марьям. Ждал только вас, дабы сообщить: брата нашего Шерагу нашли мертвым сегодня, и есть все основания полагать, что это дело рук Скорпиона!  
— Что?! — все шерифы вскочили с мест. — Как?! Где?!  
— Труп был оставлен неподалеку отсюда. Вероятно, где-то здесь Шерагу и зарезали, подумайте только, здесь, прямо перед нашими глазами! И никто ничего не слышал и не видел, никто ничего не знает — или, быть может, предпочитает не знать?! Вы, гоняясь за мелюзгой, долгое время упускали это чудовище, и оно стало настолько дерзким, что посмело напасть на нас самих! Возле нашего собственного дома! Убить нашего брата у нас под носом!  
— А почему ты решил, что это дело рук Скорпиона, Сархан? — спросил потрясенный Беким.  
— А кому еще нужна была эта смерть?! Не далее как вчера Шерага приходил ко мне и сообщил, что, возможно, напал на след Скорпиона, обещал сегодня на собрании предъявить всем нам доказательства! Не странно ли, что именно в этот день, когда тайна Скорпиона должна была раскрыться, Шерагу обнаружили мертвым?!  
— Где тело? — ровным, почти равнодушным голосом спросил Мерих. Он был бледен. Марьям в тревоге сжала его локоть.  
— Мерих, — устало вздохнул Сархан, — я понимаю твои чувства. Шерага был не только твоим товарищем — он был другом всем нам! Но прошу тебя в сей час взять себя в руки.  
— Когда я не держал себя в руках, Сархан? — голос Мериха был по-прежнему ровен и холоден. — Я спрашиваю снова: где тело?  
— Мы скоро проводим брата Шерагу как подобает, — надменно ответил Сархан, — так что не беспокойся о его теле. Ты ему уже ничем не поможешь.

Марьям, глядя на тонкую ниточку, оставшуюся от губ Мериха, и на его посеревшее лицо, чуть заметно покачала головой: обожди, не связывайся!

— Этой ночью случилась еще одна беда, пусть и меньшая, — продолжал Сархан, стараясь не смотреть на Мериха. — Дом почтенного господина Мельхиса-старшего был ограблен! В его отсутствие негодяи проникли в покои, напугали и связали его наложницу, по счастью, не причинив ей серьезного вреда, и вынесли из дому все золото, магические свитки, предназначенные для ордена архонта Белкета, и драгоценности! Мы уже были у него с Шерагой, тогда еще живым, и вот как раз после этого… Словом, мы ограничились беглым осмотром, а по горячим следам задержать никого не удалось, и теперь следует допросить с пристрастием слуг. Господин Мельхис обещал нам щедрую помощь, если мы найдем хотя бы часть украденного и установим, кто помог злодеям пробраться в его дом. Ты можешь отдыхать, шериф Марьям, а ты, Беким, пойдешь со мною к нему. И ты, Мерих. Тебе нужно отвлечься.

Марьям сделала Мериху страшные глаза, и он промолчал.

Когда он спускался к себе, не чуя ног, Марьям догнала его и опять схватила за локоть:

— Правильно смолчал. Оставь, Мерих, не гневайся, отпусти ему. Он просто боится тебя, оттого и щиплет, даже в такой час… Но полно о нем. Пойдем скорее со мной!  
— Куда?  
— Кажется, я знаю, где могут прятать тело Шераги. Если я ошибаюсь, можешь убить меня, но я должна тебе показать. Идем же!

***

В подвале было необычайно прохладно.

— Тут не обошлось без магии, — проговорил Мерих. Он мало был чувствителен к зною и холоду пустыни, но теперь их с Марьям окружало нечто такое, что заставило обоих зябко ежиться.  
— Потому я и привела тебя — тут почти никто не бывает, а маг действительно выходил отсюда сегодня, я видела его, когда мы возвращались. Мне сдается, он наложил какие-то сильные чары на это место, здесь будто ледник, как в дальних землях, чувствуешь? Смотри! Вон там…

На топчане в углу лежало что-то большое, накрытое мешковиной.

— Останься поодаль, — велел Мерих. Он подошел ближе и осторожно потянул на себя грубую ткань. Он был готов ко всему и все же некоторое время ошеломленно молчал, глядя в тусклые остановившиеся глаза Шераги. Того, что от него осталось.

Сархан не преувеличил — Шерага был другом для всех. Веселый, горячий, бесхитростный, готовый любому прийти на помощь, видевший чужие души глубже других, почему-то выбравший себе в приятели мрачного Мериха и именно ему доверявший. Защищал его, прикрывал спину на ночной улице, вытаскивал на чаепития, не давал надолго застревать в печали. А уж как его любили женщины...

_— Пустое это, Шерага. Все, что мы делаем, ничтожно. Время уходит, братья уходят, а ничего не меняется. Зло и подлость множатся, точно у гидры раз за разом отрастают отрубленные головы… Не могу идти далее. Не хочу.  
— Решать тебе, но я вот что скажу, друг: лучше сделать ничтожное благо, чем не сделать ничего и тем расчистить злу дорогу.  
— Зло и так найдет ее повсюду. Да песок это — все наши усилия. Прах, пыль и песок…  
— Пусть песок. Песчинка за песчинкой — так и растет бархан…_

— Мерих… — тихо сказала Марьям. — Ты меня слышишь? Может быть, пойдем?  
— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Он столько раз спасал мне жизнь, Марьям…  
— Я знаю. Уйдем отсюда, прошу! Не могу видеть твою боль.  
— Если тебе тяжко, я не удерживаю тебя. Я тебе благодарен, ступай к Бекиму, не навлекай на себя беду.  
— Я не оставлю тебя одного… Что ты делаешь?

Она подбежала к нему. Мерих сбросил на пол мешковину, и взору шерифов открылось ужасающее зрелище. Все одеяние Шераги было багровым и заскорузлым. Запах от тела не ощущался, но кровью, которая большей частью не успела засохнуть, вблизи разило чудовищно, и Марьям поневоле отступила, прикрыв рот и нос рукой.

Мерих стоял и смотрел на зияющую рану на шее старого друга.

— Как странно, Марьям, — вдруг произнес он. — Скажи, будь ты убийцей, как бы ты уничтожила свою жертву?  
— Никогда о таком не думала, — промычала в ладонь растерянная Марьям. — Но, наверное, била бы в спину, если бы хотела сделать все подло и тихо, или подкралась сзади, чтобы перерезать горло. Или подошла бы спереди, если бы не имела нужды скрываться. А это как-то… Странно, ты прав.  
— Вот именно. Где, по-твоему, стоял убийца?  
— По правде говоря, я вообще не пойму, откуда можно незаметно подобраться, чтобы нанести такой удар. Притом один, и точный, и рана глубокая…  
— А он и не подбирался. Он был рядом с Шерагой. Неожиданно поразил его сбоку, а Шерага, истекая кровью, верно, даже не успел удивиться.

Глаза Марьям расширились от изумления:

— Ты хочешь сказать, что…  
— Да. Он знал своего палача, Марьям.

**II. Воплощенная деликатность**

— Чего ты добился этим? — недовольно спрашивал Сархан после прощания с Шерагой, когда они втроем с Бекимом шагали к дому богача Мельхиса. — Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты видел его таким — обезображенным, в крови! Я даже магу заплатил, чтобы он помог мне сохранить тело брата Шераги до погребения! Желал, чтобы все запомнили его в достойном виде, и прежде всего ты! Зачем ты вломился в подвал?  
— Я должен был понять, как он умер.  
— Допустим. Что же, ты все видел и теперь осознаёшь, что за чудовище этот Скорпион. Я верю, Мерих, что отныне, когда дух и тело Шераги обрели покой, тебе станет легче, — голос Сархана смягчился. — Тебе пришлось несладко. Покончим с этим — и сможешь отдохнуть, ты нужен нам, но я отпускаю тебя на время. Если Мельхис нас наградит, получишь солидную плату. Отправляйся в путешествие или купи себе дом, устрой пир с друзьями. Беким и Марьям присмотрят за тобой, да и я тоже. Нам нельзя постоянно ссориться, — Сархан на миг остановился и проникновенно посмотрел в глаза Мериху, — у нас общий враг, смертельно опасный. Неизвестно, что задумал Скорпион и кто станет его следующей жертвой! Ты согласен?  
— Согласен, — Мерих выглядел равнодушным. — Кажется, мы пришли.

Купец Мельхис, облаченный в мягкие шафрановые одеяния, моложавый, рыхлый, толстоватый, в отчаянии всплескивал руками:

— Вы не представляете, господа, какая это потеря для меня! Золото, накопленное за годы честной торговли… Ведь я всегда торговал честно, вы знаете меня, шериф Сархан!  
— Знаю, знаю, — Сархан покровительственно кивал головой, глядя на убивающегося купца почти с жалостью.  
— Ведь я нитки чужой не трону, ветки чужой не сломлю! За что же так несправедлива ко мне судьба… Все золото взяли, все драгоценности, не пожалели даже безделушек Эльмиры — как она напугалась, бедняжка! На последние деньги купил ей новые, дабы утешить... Хорошо, что эти звери торопились и не тронули ее! А свитки, добытые с таким трудом, за которые люди архонта готовы были отдать немалые средства?! Благо, что самое ценное не нашли — не знали, где искать… Никто не знал. Как теперь быть?! Ведь мне целый дом кормить! Со-вер-шен-но никому нельзя доверять, шериф Сархан! Совершенно! — Мельхис глядел на Сархана с обожанием. — Впрочем, я уверен, что моя скорбь будет недолгой, когда у меня такие защитники…  
— Не беспокойтесь, почтенный господин Мельхис, — кланялся Сархан, — мы всё решим. Позвольте лишь задать вам несколько вопросов…  
— И вашей наложнице, — неожиданно сказал Мерих.  
— Эльмире? — растерялся Мельхис. — Но зачем?  
— Видите ли, — поспешно вмешался Сархан, — прелестная Эльмира единственная из всех видела негодяев и, возможно, сумеет вспомнить еще какие-нибудь подробности. Не тревожьтесь, мои шерифы — воплощенная деликатность!  
— Придется дать вам разрешение, — Мельхис с сомнением покосился на могучую грудь Бекима и перевел взгляд на широкие плечи Мериха — оба шерифа нависали над ним, точно гигантские статуи древних воинов Шантири. Изнеженный купец смотрелся рядом с ними не очень-то мужественно, и его ревнивое беспокойство можно было понять. — Вашему ручательству, Сархан, я не могу не верить. Прошу, господа, покои Эльмиры в той стороне. Служанка покажет вам дорогу. Сабига, проводи шерифов к Эльмире! А вы, Сархан, пожалуйте ко мне, в мою скромную обитель.

Он взял Сархана под руку и повлек его вглубь дома, а Мерих и Беким направились к неведомой Эльмире. Старая служанка семенила впереди. Шерифы, пользуясь моментом, переглянулись.

— Как всегда? — чуть слышно спросил Беким, приподняв бровь.  
— Конечно.

Служанка отворила двери.

— Госпожа, — поклонилась она кому-то,— к вам гости из Башни правосудия, угодно ли принять?  
— Пусть войдут, — послышалось из глубины покоев. Служанка уступила шерифам дорогу, и двери за их спинами закрылись.

Эльмира не произвела на них впечатления — невысокая, худая, с причудливо посаженными глазами, она застенчиво куталась в покрывало, но взор ее, оценивающий и тяжелый, плохо сочетался с показной скромностью. Золотые браслеты звенели на ее запястьях, золотыми кольцами с каменьями были унизаны ее костлявые пальцы, золотые цепочки струились по ее шее, утекая куда-то под платье, на щиколотках при ходьбе тоже позвякивало золото. Волосы ее покрывала густая золоченая сетка, плотно, словно чепец, охватывающая голову до самого лица. Она напоминала морскую гальку, вставленную по прихоти капризного ювелира в драгоценную оправу. Беким украдкой показал на нее пальцем и пожал плечами: что, мол, Мельхис нашел в этой мыши, за какие услуги увешал побрякушками? Мерих выразил молчаливое согласие: ни томностью взора, ни особой красотою лица, ни изобилием женственной плоти похвастать эта Эльмира никак не могла. Разве что делала для Мельхиса нечто такое, чего не умел более никто… Он решил об этом не думать — странная наложница со своим пристальным взглядом и так вызвала в нем какое-то неловкое и темное чувство.

— Я уже отвечала на вопросы шерифа Сархана, — процедила Эльмира и горделиво подняла подбородок.  
— Что ж, — мрачно промолвил Мерих, — теперь ответь и на наши.  
— Я не скажу вам ничего нового, — уверенно заявила она и выразительно умолкла, как бы выжидая, что шерифы откланяются и уйдут.

Мерих решительно придвинулся к ней и сдернул покрывало, обнажив ее худые плечи, — кожа ее была такой светлой и тонкой, что даже слегка отливала голубизной.

— Как ты смеешь?! – испуганно закричала Эльмира. Беким, казалось, тоже на мгновение растерялся.  
— Сбей-ка спесь. Говоришь, ничего нового? — грозно спросил Мерих. — В жилище твоего хозяина ворвалась шайка грабителей и не тронула тебя? Не надругалась, не прихватила с собой, чтобы продать за бесценок?  
— Не все думают лишь о женском теле, шериф, — язвительно ответила Эльмира и гневно сдвинула брови. Беким и Мерих переглянулись — у тощей наложницы Мельхиса обнаружился характер. — Если у тебя есть подозрения на мой счет, не стоило ли высказать их, прежде чем срывать с меня одежду, прикрывая вожделение долгом? Эти подлецы схватили меня, сбили с ног, связали, неужто тебе этого мало?  
— Тогда объясни мне и шерифу Бекиму, отчего на тебе нет ни царапины?! Или ты совсем не противилась, не хотела бежать? Если ты так испугалась, что даже не пыталась защитить себя или позвать слуг на помощь, для чего злодеям было драться с тобою и связывать? А если это и вправду случилось, то где хоть единый след от удара на твоем теле, хоть одна отметина от веревки? Говори мне правду!  
— Ты слишком много себе позволяешь! — вскрикнула Эльмира. — Я не намерена терпеть это в доме господина, я немедленно пойду к нему, и вас обоих выставят вон!

Беким поднял покрывало и с поклоном подал ей, жалея, что рядом нет Марьям — она быстро направила бы беседу по нужной дороге.

— Госпожа Эльмира, прошу вас… — Беким повернулся к Мериху, незаметно подмигнул ему и понизил голос: — Тебе лучше удалиться, шериф Мерих. Я понимаю твое ожесточение, но эта прекрасная дева не виновна в том, что случилось вчера. Позволь, я продолжу один.  
— Да будет по твоему слову, шериф Беким, — Мерих пошел к выходу, — но будь с этой лгуньей поосторожнее!

Он нарочито громко хлопнул дверьми. Снаружи никого не оказалось, и он с минуту постоял, прислушиваясь к тому, как всхлипывает Эльмира:

— Какая жестокость, какое бессердечие, какое невнимание к нашей беде… За что он так унизил меня? Или он, терзаемый черными страстями, ненавидит всех женщин вокруг?  
— Госпожа, — утешал ее Беким, — простите его великодушно, молю вас! Шериф Мерих пережил тяжкую потерю — не далее как вчера люди Скорпиона зарезали его лучшего друга.  
— Люди Скорпиона?! Этого не может быть!  
— Увы, это так. Конечно, в его сердце темно от боли, а его разум туманят подозрения. Прошу, не гневайтесь на него. Я хочу помочь вам. Доверьтесь мне, расскажите все как есть. Даже если вас напугали и заставить скрыть нечто от господина Мельхиса, вы можете быть откровенны вполне, и мы все исправим, обещаю…

Дальше можно было не слушать. Мерих удовлетворенно кивнул и пошел прочь. Беким знал свое дело.

***

Вечером его, буквально прижав к стене, долго распекал Сархан. Он был вне себя. Он кричал, он угрожал и призывал на голову Мериха всяческие несчастья.

— Мерих, есть основания подозревать эту бабу во лжи, но то, что ты творишь, недопустимо! — отдуваясь, закончил он, когда его пыл слегка поутих.  
— Ясно, — холодно ответил Мерих и поглядел на него с презрением. — Допустимо воровать и грабить. Допустимо бранить служителей закона, зажимая их по углам, точно рабынь в кладовой, — Сархан, и без того покрывшийся под загаром красными пятнами от злости, совсем побагровел. — Допустимо не есть и не спать неделями, пытаясь выследить преступника, коего, возможно, не существует. Допустимо хоронить убитых друзей. Недопустимо, чума вас всех забери, только одно: сказать правду в глаза потаскухе, потому что это будет нелестно для нее самой и для ее откормленного борова…  
— Мерих!  
— …и для главного шерифа, который водит с ними дружбу, надеясь, что ему тоже перепадет немного помоев из их корыта!  
— Мерих!!! Не забывайся!  
— Лгу ли я, Сархан?  
— Я говорил тебе — нам не следует ссориться. Опасность слишком велика! Но из-за тебя мне придется снова идти к тому, кого ты посмел назвать боровом, и просить прощения!  
— Можешь не ходить. Или боишься, что золотой дождь прольется мимо твоих карманов? Тогда беги, целуй ему ноги, вдруг подаст, — ядовито процедил Мерих, изо всех сил сдерживая ярость. Старший шериф гневно оттолкнул его:  
— Убирайся вон, наглец!

Мерих подумал, что такое бешенство чрезмерно даже для буйного Сархана. Он отправился в свою каморку и долго сидел один в темноте, сжимая руками виски. Его душили тяжкие воспоминания: Сархан, жарко дышащий ему в лицо, толстый Мельхис, воздевающий руки, унизанные драгоценными перстнями, его худосочная лживая девка с торчащими ключицами, полагающая, что хорошо знает мужчин, мертвый Шерага, с которым еще пару дней назад они разговаривали в этой самой комнате… _«Лучше сделать ничтожное благо, чем не сделать ничего»_. Был ли ты прав, Шерага? Сколько блага принес ты сам и что получил взамен — кровопускание?!

Мерих закрыл глаза. Не видеть, не думать, забыть…

В этот миг к нему без стука ворвался Беким. Мерих, утопающий в горестных мыслях, поднял голову:

— Что еще стряслось?  
— Ты не поверишь, что я раскопал там, в доме Мельхиса! — Бекима трясло от возбуждения. — Я скоро вернусь и все расскажу тебе и Марьям! Но сперва придется сбегать туда, — он недовольно возвел глаза к потолку, намекая на необходимость отчитаться Сархану, покои которого располагались почти на самом верху башни.  
— Боюсь, не застанешь его, — сказал Мерих ему вслед. — Если так, не жди — он ушел плакать и каяться перед толстым кошелем и его… этой женщиной. Возвращайся сюда.  
— Непременно! — отозвался издали Беким. — Не ложись, мы с Марьям придем, от новостей луна померкнет!

Мерих прождал до рассвета, но никто не пришел.

Труп нашли утром неподалеку от Башни правосудия — ровно там же, где и тело Шераги. Одежды Бекима были залиты кровью, а на шее зияла глубокая рана.

***

Мерих сидел подле Марьям, положив руку ей на плечо. Она уже не могла плакать, просто глядела в одну точку — на диковинный цветок, вытканный посередине ковра.

— Марьям, — тихо сказал Мерих, — я даю тебе слово: мы найдем его. Никто не вернет нам Бекима и Шерагу, но клянусь честью, я заставлю эту мразь кровью смыть твои слезы.  
— Благодарю тебя, — чуть слышно ответила она, — но мне уже ничего не нужно, даже отмщение. Даже справедливость…  
— Знаешь, — угрюмо признался он, — почти то же самое я сказал Шераге перед его смертью. «Лучше сделать ничтожное благо, чем не сделать ничего», — ответил он мне. Он всегда говорил, что правосудие и истина превыше всего и сильнее нашего страдания. Ради истины, Марьям, ради того, чтобы другие, если не мы с тобой, могли верить и надеяться на справедливость, мы найдем убийцу. Найдем и покараем так, чтобы запомнили все.  
— Я знаю, о чем ты часто думаешь, Мерих, — вдруг сказала она, — и теперь я думаю о том же. Не стану удерживать тебя и сама последую за тобой. Туда, где ничего этого нет. Где, быть может, теперь они…  
— Нет, — твердо ответил он. — Я был неправ, и ты не смей. Мы и так каждый день на острие кинжала, Марьям, смерть всегда за нашими плечами, но пока мы живы, мы должны сражаться.  
— Я не могу, — прошептала она. — Больше так не могу…

Она упала ничком на пол, и плечи ее затряслись от сдавленных рыданий. Мерих поднял ее и силой усадил рядом.

— Можешь, — холодно и непреклонно сказал он. — Или Беким зря любил тебя? Зря ли его последний вздох и последняя мысль были о тебе? Он защищал и берег тебя, рисковал собою ради того, чтобы ты жила, чтобы с тобою не случилось беды. Ты предашь его, женщина?!  
— Оставь, — Марьям покачала головой. — Ну что ты со мною, как с продажными девками…  
— Если не желаешь слышать подобное от меня, то смирись сама. Смирись и дождись меня. Поверь, я еще подержу за шкирку того, кому ты захочешь пустить кровь в память о Бекиме. Дай мне слово, что ничего не сотворишь с собою. Твое слово, Марьям! Дай мне его!  
— Даю, — тихо ответила Марьям и опять заплакала. Мерих потрепал ее по плечу:  
— Я приду. Запрись и никого не пускай к себе, говори, что тебе дурно и ты не можешь отворить. Слышишь, Марьям? Никого, ни одной души! И попробуй уснуть.  
— Попробую. Мерих, будь осторожен! Он где-то рядом…

***

Тело Бекима лежало в холодном подвале на топчане, накрытое мешковиной. Глубокий порез на шее явно был нанесен той же рукою, что оборвала жизнь Шераги.

Мерих, переполненный болью и гневом, шел к Сархану с намерением схватить того за глотку и потребовать развязать ему руки. Наложница Мельхиса явно знала больше, чем говорила, и это была единственная нить, ведущая к Скорпиону. К убийце достойных людей. Шерифов. Его друзей. Он готов был душить эту дрянь до посинения, выламывать ей запястья, трясти за тощие плечи, покуда во всем не признается, хотя, вспоминая ее брови, гневно сошедшиеся на переносице, опасался, что она будет молчать до конца. Кого-то защищает… Но кого?! Это нужно было выяснить любой ценой. Даже ценой ее крови — кровь Шераги и Бекима, пролитая впустую, стоила много дороже.

Не было сомнений — оба узнали в доме Мельхиса нечто такое, за что поплатились жизнью. Тот, кто оставил тело Бекима там же, где и мертвого Шерагу, явно намекал, что соваться в его дела не следует. А Мерих намеревался сделать именно это.

Сархан, спускавшийся вниз, поймал его на лестнице. Вид у него был измученный и озабоченный, глаза покраснели.

— Не меня ли ищешь? И куда это ты собрался?

Мерих предельно кратко объяснил куда, не церемонясь и не выбирая слов, и озабоченность Сархана сменилась неприкрытым злорадством:

— Опоздал.  
— Что?!  
— Мельхиса убили сегодня ночью. Это все ты! Вот к чему привела твоя жажда всех подозревать и поднимать чересчур много пыли! Вечно ускоряешь развязку да приближаешь беду!

Мерих не верил своим ушам:

— Мельхиса убили?! Ты был там?! Допросил эту девку?  
— Был, но ее допрашивать бессмысленно, она ничего не видела и не слышала.

Мерих отвернулся от Сархана и побежал вниз по ступеням.

— Что ж, попробуй теперь ты, — устало и обреченно сказал ему в спину Сархан. — Сунь руки в огонь. Все равно мне с тобою не справиться.

**III. Скорпион**

Время до полудня Мерих провел у себя. Понимая, что момент для крайних мер наступил и для того, чтобы добраться до правды, сгодятся любые средства, он выпил дорогое зелье, которое держал как раз на подобные случаи. Разум его от этого едва не разорвался — с такой скоростью понеслись мысли. Несколько минут Мерих просто сидел, прикусив губу и зажмурившись, пытаясь справиться с головокружением и страхом потерять рассудок. Когда ему стало полегче, он дрожащими руками разложил перед собою все, что могло пригодиться: записи допросов, показаний свидетелей преступлений и жертв Скорпиона и собственные заметки о последних событиях. Что-то связывало все нити воедино, но что?

Кратковременное обострение ума оказалось достойной наградой за телесную слабость. Едва справляясь с потоком идей и отметая их одну за другой, Мерих вдруг увидел то, что прежде ускользало от его внимания: все жертвы Скорпиона были разными по роду занятий и годам, кто-то из них был знаком с другими, кто-то не был, но нечто общее у них все-таки имелось — все они так или иначе знали Мельхиса. Значит, он и есть Скорпион, а собственное ограбление разыграл при помощи наложницы, чтобы отвести от себя подозрения и разжалобить Сархана, а возможно, и подкупить падкого на лесть и золото старшего шерифа? Однако эту соблазнительную версию немного портило одно обстоятельство — ночью Мельхис сам был убит. Что это было: месть или желание остановить разбойника? Или Мельхис все-таки не Скорпион? Тогда кто? Ответы — Мерих окончательно уверился в этом — можно было получить только у одного человека, который был с Мельхисом рядом довольно давно, — у его наложницы Эльмиры.

Он поворошил листы с записями, сделанными после разговоров со слугами Мельхиса в то время, пока Беким утешал и отвлекал ее. Эльмира появилась в доме купца… когда? Два года назад. Именно столько в городе хозяйничал Скорпион. Все смутные подозрения, все нестыковки и недомолвки в воображении Мериха слились воедино, обратились в стрелу, и она стремительно полетела в сторону Эльмиры.

Мерих, к которому днем вернулись силы, решительно шел к дому Мельхиса. Он не стал никому говорить о том важном, что обнаружил во время напряженных размышлений, — доверял только Марьям, последнему другу, оставшемуся в живых, но не желал ее тревожить. Мерих лишь надеялся, что осторожная Марьям последует его совету, что убийца не доберется и до нее.

Старая Сабига встретила его и первым делом сообщила, что хозяин в ночи кого-то принимал, а сегодня тело его, положенное в отдаленной комнате, куда-то таинственно исчезло. На настойчивые расспросы Мериха ответить она не смогла, лишь молча показала спальню Мельхиса, где слуги торопливо смывали следы крови. Мерих посмотрел на обагренные подушки, на многозначительно смятые покрывала и так же молча направился в покои Эльмиры.

— Господин шериф, — сказала ему вслед Сабига, — я знаю, что вы обо всем догадались или вот-вот догадаетесь. Но уверяю вас, Эльмира не убивала хозяина. Она жила благодаря ему, ей было незачем.

Это было неожиданно, но Мерих не выказал удивления, просто кивнул.

Эльмира, притихшая и печальная, тоже не удивилась тому, что он пришел. От ее недавней спеси не осталось и следа. Она указала Мериху на подушки и сама уселась напротив.

— Что это болтается у тебя на шее? — спросил он без приветствия.  
— А если не покажу? — с вызовом спросила она. — Снова начнешь срывать с меня одежды, похотливое чудовище?  
— Да. А могу и ударить. Так что лучше покажи сама.

Эльмира криво усмехнулась, поджала губы и вытащила из-под платья кулон — золотого скорпиона на тонкой цепочке, в тот день единственной.

— Неужто с умыслом повесила на себя? Должна была скрываться получше, если хотела и дальше продолжать свои грязные дела, — проговорил Мерих, внимательно ее разглядывая. — Как твое настоящее имя? Ведь ты не Эльмира.  
— Зачем тебе мое имя? А это, — она бережно упрятала кулон обратно, — подарок матери. Все, что у меня от нее осталось.  
— Дай угадаю, — презрительно сказал Мерих, пытаясь унять в себе негодование и то смутное чувство, которое опять поднялось в нем при виде наложницы Мельхиса. — Ты из благородного и знатного рода, но еще в малолетстве потеряла всю семью, и лишь золотой кулон напоминает тебе о ней и о былом величии. Тебя вырастила добрая, но бедная тетушка, и она не смогла защитить тебя, когда в твоей жизни появились дурные люди и соблазны, перед которыми ты не сумела устоять. Негодяи воспользовались твоей юностью и невинностью и вовлекли тебя в круговорот порока... Так? Потом ты неожиданно встретила Мельхиса, не знающего о твоем падении, и ради того, чтобы сохранить пристойное положение, ты была праведницей столько, сколько могла, но злодеи снова нашли тебя и потребовали отдать долги, не позволили длить добродетельную жизнь. С твоей помощью они проникли в дом и отменно поживились. Все верно, Скорпион? Я слышал такие сказки десятки раз и знаю их наизусть, так что не утруждай себя. Но зачем ты убила Мельхиса?  
— Неверно, — она покачала головой. — Не было ни доброй тетушки, ни соблазнов. Хотя во многом ты прав — у меня действительно была благородная семья и ее действительно вырезали враги, которым я сумела отомстить. И я не одна такая — нас много, нас больше, чем ты думаешь, шериф Мерих... Но Мельхиса я не убивала.  
— Лжешь. От слуг я знаю, что Мельхис этой ночью был не один. Они слышали это, а когда вошли к нему под утро, увидели его мертвым. Кто же еще мог быть с ним, как не любимая наложница?  
— Я сказала шерифу Бекиму вчера — я не проводила ночи с Мельхисом. Никогда. Он не передал тебе?  
— Зачем тогда ты была ему нужна?  
— Я не хочу порочить его после смерти и не открою тебе этого.  
— Тогда в его убийстве обвинят тебя. Неужели ты думаешь, что я поверю тебе, Скорпион?  
— Я не прошу веры. Подумай сам, — она поглядела Мериху в глаза; взор ее был темным и пугающим, — два года он позволял мне жить подле него и помогать моим братьям и сестрам брать то…  
—…что им не принадлежит?  
—…что они получили бы по праву, не растерзай враги их жизни так же, как мою. Для чего мне было резать барана, из шерсти которого я пряла золото?

С этим трудно было спорить. «И сестрам», — отметил про себя Мерих. Значит, Скорпион — не единственная женщина в шайке? Действие зелья давно закончилось, но он вспомнил листки со своими записями и снова ощутил, как у него разрывается голова.

— Вот оно что, — он выпрямился и напряженно посмотрел на лже-Эльмиру. — Твои так называемые сестры — наложницы и прислуга в домах знакомцев Мельхиса. Правильно? Именно через них ты выясняла всю подноготную этих людей. Знала, когда и куда отправится караван, кто и где хранит деньги и тайные письма, кто и к кому приходит под покровом темноты… А прочие, ваши родичи, отцы и сыновья, — лишь исполнители твоей воли. Вы с сестрами делаете тонкую работу, братья — грубую, и даже если кого-то поймают за руку, другие останутся вне подозрений: ну выкрала служанка письмо, ну забрал мальчишка деньги и передал кому-то, кого даже не знает и чьего лица не видел под маской... Отлично придумано! Вот только одно по-прежнему неясно: для чего ты натравила их на самого Мельхиса?  
— В том-то и дело, — задумчиво проговорила Скорпион, — что это была не я. Я не знаю, что за люди проникли сюда и почему меня не тронули. Их было трое, мужи с закрытыми лицами. Связали меня и бросили здесь. Вероятно, хотели потом свалить все на меня и обвинить в убийстве. Больше я ничего не знаю.  
— Мельхиса ограбили не в ночь убийства, а за день до него. Ты слишком небрежно придумываешь оправдания. Будь убедительнее.  
— Ты не говорил с шерифом Бекимом? Я же все ему рассказала. Поняла, что нами — мной и моими сестрами — кто-то другой начал прикрывать куда более гадкую игру, и потому доверилась ему. Мы решили уйти отсюда, шериф Мерих, и уже ушли бы — для нас Аль-Бетиль стал небезопасен, но я знаю, что кого-то из ваших зарезали третьего дня и обвинили в этом нас. Я не могу допустить, чтобы на моих людей и на меня саму упала тень того, чего мы не совершали, иначе нам нигде не будет покою. Беким обещал, что защитит меня — моя собственная жизнь теперь под угрозой. Я пока жива, но лишь по одной причине: настоящий убийца не верит, что я посмею рассказать кому-то правду о себе. Как только он это поймет, он придет за мной.  
— Что еще ты наплела Бекиму? Говори все до конца, покуда я не применил силу.  
— Как же тебе хочется ее применить… — воркующим голосом, но как бы между прочим произнесла Скорпион. Она сбросила с плеч то самое злосчастное покрывало, и золотые браслеты на ее руках тихонько звякнули. Мерих равнодушно взглянул на ямочки возле ключиц, на нежную, почти прозрачную кожу, на золотую цепочку, спускающуюся под платье, и сделал вид, будто не замечает участившегося биения в груди. — Те, кто приходил в дом, вернулись сегодня не просто так. Вчера они взяли многое, но не то, что искал пославший их. Может быть, Мельхис просто некстати проснулся…  
— Что им было нужно?  
— Мельхис не случайно был так богат и влиятелен — у него были могущественные вещи. Волшебные вещи. Он никогда не имел нужды мошенничать — они и так ему помогали.  
— Артефакты? У него были артефакты, и они пропали?!  
— Большая часть хранилась в его спальне. Сперва, некоторое время назад, пропал один — кулон живой крови, но Мельхиса как будто это не обеспокоило. А после его смерти исчезли и остальные — я сказала об этом доброму шерифу.  
— Ты пыталась говорить с Мельхисом вчера? Или побоялась ему признаться?  
— Признаться? — усмехнулась Скорпион. — Мельхис все знал.  
— Как так?  
— Это была честная сделка. Хотя нет: сперва я узнала его тайну, а потом и он раскрыл мою, он ведь был далеко не глуп. Но мы стали в некотором роде друзьями, и я два года играла роль его наложницы, а он два года делал вид, что не ведает, кто скрывается под именем Скорпиона и почему его приятели и покупатели постоянно что-то теряют… Беким ничего не сказал?! Я надеялась, что он передаст тебе…

«Беким». Не «шериф». Что-то тут нечисто.

— Шерифа Бекима зарезали этой ночью.  
— Что?! — спокойствие отказало Скорпиону. Она вскочила, и глаза ее — эффектный трюк! — наполнились слезами. — Этого не может быть! Он не успел?! Как же так…

Она закрыла лицо руками, выдохнула и будто бы совладала с собой. Решительно обратилась к Мериху:

— Мне страшно. Если уж он смог добраться до Бекима, значит, убьет и меня! Помоги мне!  
— С чего я стану тебе помогать? И чем я могу помочь ядовитой твари, отравившей полгорода?  
— Спаси мою жизнь, — она села рядом с ним и положила руку ему на плечо. — Возьми все, что хочешь, только спаси меня…

Мерих посмотрел на нее с отвращением. Ее игра была недурна — неподдельная дрожь, искренние слезы, выразительное отчаяние загнанной в угол хищницы. Вот так она и соблазнила их обоих. Шерагу, охочего до женщин, который узнал обо всем первым. Бекима — даже он не устоял, несмотря на любовь к Марьям… Соблазнила и убила. Пусть не она сама, пусть ее люди. Те самые братья или даже сестры. Это ничего не меняет.

Он сбросил ее руку. В нем поднялась волна ненависти и еще чего-то густого, тяжко пахнущего, как кровь мертвого Шераги.

— Вот, значит, как… — произнес он, едва сдерживаясь. — Лживая потаскуха! Теперь я все понял. Мельхис очень подходил на роль Скорпиона — он знал всех твоих жертв и покрывал тебя. Ты убедила его разыграть ограбление, якобы хотела отвести подозрения от вашего дома, потом оболгала его перед Бекимом, а самого Бекима подставила под нож, когда он тебе не поверил. Ты поняла, что он выдаст тебя старшему шерифу и тебе грозят плети и публичный позор, а то и что похуже. А возможно, сам Мельхис захотел отдать тебя нам, когда догадался, кого притащил в свой дом, и ты убила его ночью, решилась потерять свою кормушку, лишь бы никто ничего не узнал. За что же ты расправилась с Шерагой?  
— Шерага — это тот, кто погиб первым? Послушай, — глухо проговорила она, — я знаю, что ты мне не веришь. Но я никого не убивала!  
— Тогда кто сделал это и почему?! Отвечай! — он схватил ее за плечи и угрожающе сжал.  
— Я не знаю! — крикнула она, но не вырвалась. Встретилась с ним глазами, порозовела и потупилась. — Могу только догадываться… Ты прав, я действительно очень боюсь позора. Я слишком много его испытала и больше не желаю переживать. У меня теперь два пути — стерпеть его снова или пасть от руки убийцы, как шериф Беким и Мельхис. Он придет за мной…  
— Ты это заслужила. Пусть твои хваленые братья защищают тебя. Призови их сюда! Призови немедля!  
— Я не стану их выдавать. Лучше я погибну сама!  
— Превосходно. Да очистится от скверны этот мир!  
— Ты… — в глазах Скорпиона снова блеснули слезы. — Ты и правда такой, каким показался мне в первую встречу. Мстительный, холодный, жестокий… Тебя не интересует даже правда, лишь бы было на ком выместить злобу!  
— Молчи, дрянь, — он встряхнул ее, точно фруктовое дерево, украшенное созревшими плодами. Золотые украшения на ее руках зазвенели колокольчиками.  
— Нет, не замолчу. Я надеялась, что ты таков, как о тебе говорил Беким. Он называл тебя благородным, беспристрастным, неподкупным и верным! Теперь я вижу твое благородство.  
— Этим ты меня не проймешь. Я слышал все это сотни раз. Придумай что-нибудь другое, пока ждешь наказания, вдруг подействует, — глядя на дрожащий подбородок и припухшие после плача губы Эльмиры, он отпустил ее, потер ладони, словно смывая с них невидимую грязь, и решительно поднялся на ноги. — Я напрасно теряю здесь время. Пока ты прикидываешься беззащитной, словно дитя, а я слушаю твою ложь, кто-нибудь еще может погибнуть.  
— Шериф, — вдруг позвала она. Голос ее треснул, лицо исказилось от боли. — Пойми же! Да, мы брали чужое. Да, я сошлась с Мельхисом ради богатства и защиты, но я была благодарна и помогала ему, как могла. А что мне было делать — торговать собой по тавернам или просить подаяния?! Никогда этого не будет.

Мерих снова подумал, что она, возможно, говорит правду. Какой у нее мог быть выбор — у сироты из растоптанного и обесчещенного рода? Куда ей было податься? Он отогнал соблазн — мало ли он слышал вранья и оправданий воровок и шлюх.

— …но клянусь тебе всем, что для меня свято, клянусь самой своей жизнью и памятью о тех, кто дал мне ее, — никто из нас не пачкал рук чужой кровью. Ни один из нас.  
— Вот как ты заговорила, — медленно произнес он. Ему отчего-то было душно. — Не получилось надавить на сердце — теперь давишь на честь. Что ж, кого-нибудь другого ты могла бы и убедить. Даже Бекима — возможно, ты того и добилась. Но не меня.  
— Послушай, — в ее голосе послышалось отчаяние, — ведь ты видишь, что я не лгу. Я предлагаю тебе сделку.  
— Что?! — от гнева он даже рассмеялся. — Я не заключаю сделок с такими, как ты.  
— Хорошо, пусть будет уговор. Ведь уговор допускается?  
— Допускается — с людьми чести. Какая у тебя может быть честь, преступное отродье?  
— Перестань оскорблять меня, — вздохнула она и подошла к нему. — Мне действительно страшно, и у меня действительно нет выхода. Прошу тебя, исполни мою просьбу — и я уйду, уйду навсегда из этого города, и мои люди уйдут вместе со мною. Мы никогда сюда не вернемся, даю тебе слово. Если меня изгонят, запрут в темнице или убьют, то мои братья и сестры продолжат наше дело…  
— Это угроза?!  
— Нет. Их просто некому будет остановить, и, боюсь, они могут начать мстить. Я говорила тебе: нас много, Мерих.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — все-таки спросил он.  
— Защити меня, — тихо сказала она, — а потом отпусти. В Аль-Бетиле есть зло пострашнее, чем я. Не преследуй нас, и мы уйдем сами, — она вздохнула и снова положила его руки на свои тонкие плечи.

Ей удалось изумить его на мгновение. Впрочем, его подозрения подтвердились:

— Так вот что ты предлагала им. Вот оно — то, против чего они оба не смогли устоять…  
— О чем ты? — недоуменно спросила она.  
— Поистине коварство продажной женщины не знает границ. Сперва беспомощные слезы, затем соблазнение, потом нож в шею. И труп, подброшенный к Башне правосудия. Ты и со мною желаешь поступить так же? Не трудись. Оставь себе свои жалкие прелести — на свете есть куда более лакомые куски, и я пробовал немало. Пусть твои сообщники выходят сразу, — Мерих взялся за меч. — Где они? Я жду их.  
— Я не понимаю тебя. Здесь никого нет.  
— Снова лжешь.  
— Проверь. Желай я тебя убить, ты давно был бы мертв. Наша беседа слишком затянулась.

Мерих, переполненный яростью и еще чем-то, чему не находил названия, задрал покрывало на ложе. Раздернул занавеси. Распахнул шкаф, стукнул кулаком в дальнюю его стенку. Шкаф как шкаф, никакого тайника. Две стены с окнами выходили на улицу, там было не спрятаться. За дверями — ни души. Кроме стены с дверьми, оставалась еще одна. Он решительно прошел вдоль нее, осторожно постукивая и прислушиваясь. Обычная глухая стена, без потайных ниш и проходов...

— Где же они прячутся? — насмешливо спросил он. — Неужто сразу разбежались и бросили тебя?

Губы Скорпиона дрогнули, когда Мерих собрался уходить:

— Зачем ты так?  
— У тебя не получится вывалять меня в грязи. Даже с Мельхисом у тебя это не получилось. Не смей отлучаться из дому, жди решения своей участи завтра, если, конечно, воображаемый убийца не придет к тебе еще сегодня. Быть может, хоть его ты сумеешь сбить с толку, несчастная.

Он вышел, но, пройдя несколько шагов, остановился. Что-то было не в порядке — с ним, с ней, со всем вокруг. Он понимал, что какое-то наваждение мешает ему рассуждать верно. Он слишком увлекся, следовало остыть. Велик, весьма велик был соблазн обвинить Скорпиона в убийстве — так, может статься, этот соблазн был не только у него?

Мерих сознавал, что слова Эльмиры могли быть правдой. Хотя бы часть ее слов. Верить в это очень хотелось. Хотелось и поскорее свернуть шею убийце Шераги и Бекима, показать его — или ее — труп Марьям, поставить на место заносчивого Сархана, но... Как-то слишком легко, нарочито легко, словно так и было кем-то задумано. Слишком быстро все происходило, слишком уж было одно к одному…

Из покоев Скорпиона не доносилось ни звука, а потом Мерих услышал слабое позвякивание, но уже не золота. Он бросился обратно и успел выбить маленький флакон из ее рук. Комната наполнилась едким ароматом, так хорошо знакомым Мериху. Яд… Холодный расчет в надежде на то, что он вернется и увидит? Или она действительно решилась умереть?! Он отопнул флакон и оттащил Скорпиона подальше от пролившегося смертоносного варева.

— Не вели никому пока входить сюда. Пусть потом засыплют песком и уберут. Есть в доме свободные покои? — спросил он, выволакивая ее за двери и плотно закрывая их.

Она кивнула и указала на другие двери неподалеку:

— Вон те, для гостей...

Мерих втолкнул ее в слегка запыленную комнату и отпустил:

— Вот тут и останешься. И не благодари за то, что спас тебя.  
— Зачем?.. — спросила она. Закрыла лицо руками и медленно осела на пол, совсем некстати напомнив Мериху убитую горем Марьям.  
— Мне нужен твой правдивый рассказ перед шерифами, — ответил он холодно. — Запрись, никуда не выходи и никого к себе не пускай. Ты права — убийца придет за тобой. Сдается мне, ты слишком много знаешь.

Кажется, он сегодня уже говорил нечто похожее? Или это было вчера?

Происходило что-то безумное. Страшный разбойник Скорпион оказался девчонкой, рыдающей на полу у его ног и пытавшейся отравиться с перепугу. Он внимательно посмотрел на нее — и осознал, каким был слепым. Скорпион, тощая, маленькая, не обладала ни ростом, ни мощью, достаточными для того, чтобы одним жестоким ударом выпустить кровь из жил высокого крепкого мужа.

Это не она — все отчетливее понимал он. Во всяком случае, не она сама. И все же он отчего-то цеплялся за свои подозрения.

— Да будет так — я помогу тебе. Расскажешь мне правду — останешься жива. Если ты не виновна в убийстве.

Она отчаянно замотала головой. Он поднял ее, подумав, что такая уж его доля в сей день — сгребать с полу рыдающих баб, схватил Скорпиона за худой подбородок и вгляделся в заплаканное лицо:

— Тогда кто виновен? Ведь ты знаешь ответ. Знаешь. Почему ты не говоришь?  
— Я не знаю наверняка, — тихо всхлипнула она. — Догадываюсь, но ты же мне не веришь…

Тонкая и маленькая, она дрожала в его руках, и ему наконец-то стало немного жаль ее. Что могла сделать такая, оставшись одна? А эта решилась пойти против целого мира. Собрала людей, долго и успешно правила своей шайкой…

_— …не далее чем вчера люди Скорпиона зарезали его лучшего друга.  
— Люди Скорпиона?! Этого не может быть!_

Неужели она действительно ничего не знала об убийстве Шераги?!

— Скажи, — вздохнув, с обидой в голосе спросила Эльмира, — почему ты чуть было не ушел? Я ведь сразу, еще тогда, поняла, чего ты от меня хочешь.

Мерих молчал, не зная, как ответить.

— Твои глаза выдают тебя, — шепнула она. — Вот и сейчас тоже…

Женщины редко ошибаются, но он отвернулся, едва она попыталась дотянуться и поцеловать его.

— А ты все-таки боишься меня, Мерих, — поддразнила она его.  
— Нет, просто не хочу захлебнуться собственной кровью, когда ты вырвешь мне язык.

Скорпион довольно засмеялась, сразу забыв про слезы:

— Есть и другие способы ужалить. Ты и сам знаешь: будь я убийцей и желай я твоей смерти, ты еще вчера не добрался бы до дому.

Он пристально посмотрел на нее, по-прежнему не понимая, что в ней не так. Необычная наружность? Нет, он кого только не повидал за прошедшие годы. Взгляд? Она казалась юной и беззащитной, она плакала и смеялась именно тогда, когда нужно, ловко соблазняла и неплохо убеждала, но взор ее все время оставался холодным и цепким, словно у старухи-торговки, знающей цену всему на свете. Только теперь он увидел, как ее заплаканные глаза наливаются темнотой.

Она не хотела подводить своих людей. Любая другая продала бы всех с потрохами за возможность просто сбежать! Странная преступница и еще более странная женщина — чужая наложница… Он и не думал, что опасное и недозволенное так подстегивает его.

— Запри дверь, — сдавленным голосом сказал он.

Сбросить пояс с оружием — вот и все, что он успел. Снять одежды? Пустое. Перейти на заботливо застеленное ложе? Нет времени. Подхватить — и на пол, на ковры и подушки, прямо как есть, удержать на чреслах, и пусть слышат те, кому до этого дело… Мерих в глубине души надеялся, что все обойдется без подвоха, но подвох все-таки обнаружился.

Скорпион была непорочна.

— Что с твоим лицом? — улыбнулась она, увидев, как округляются его глаза, а он остановился, наблюдая, как все разваливается — все обвинения, все подозрения, все то, на чем он так настаивал и за что в глубине души хотел ненавидеть ее. Она не принадлежала Мельхису и не была с ним прошлой ночью. Более чем вероятно, и не убивала его. Она не соблазняла Шерагу, она не соблазняла Бекима, она вообще не ведала до той минуты мужского прикосновения и лишь с ним согласилась на это... Он испытал непередаваемое облегчение, будто с него упали тяжкие оковы.  
— Почему ты не сказала сразу? — прошептал он.  
— А ты бы мне поверил? — вполголоса ответила она и деловито устроилась поудобнее. — Как еще я могла бы доказать тебе?  
— Прости, — из последних сил выдавил он, не зная, что теперь делать со всем этим. Он догадался, что не нужен ей: Скорпион поманила его с одной целью — подтвердить свою невиновность, и ей это удалось, но для него оказалось неожиданно больно. От внезапного стыда и разочарования он даже остыл.

Она все поняла. Поняла — и провела ногтями по его плечам:

— Ну уж нет, — прошипела она ему прямо в лицо, — не думай, что, оскорбившись, избавишься от меня. Хорошо, что ты мне веришь теперь, но это не главное. Слишком поздно бежать. Ты попался, шериф.

Гибель девичества, казалось, нимало ее не обеспокоила. В ней не чувствовалось ни страха, ни боли, ни колебаний. Не нужно было ни уговаривать ее, ни разжигать в ней первый робкий огонек страсти — ее пламя полыхало едва ли не жарче, чем его собственное.

Эльмира нетерпеливо толкнула его — раз, другой… Мерих в изумлении смотрел на нее — таких он еще не встречал. Юная телом, но зрелая разумом и хорошо, слишком хорошо знающая, чего хочет.

— Я с тобой, потому что так решила, — тихо сказа она, глядя на него с вызовом; ее поза и манеры были более чем красноречивы, и его плоть охотно отозвалась, — а решила, едва ты переступил мой порог. Я и прежде слышала о тебе, не только от бедного Бекима, и хотела с тобой познакомиться. Тебя ведь многие знают. Говорят, ты суров, непреклонен и правосудие для тебя превыше всего… Я понимала, что это правда и что ты до меня доберешься. Я ждала этого, думала прежде просто поглядеть на тебя, но когда ты начал раздевать меня, пытаясь напугать, я убедилась, что сделала верный выбор.  
— О женщины, — Мерих тяжко вздохнул, — никогда мне вас не понять.  
— А что тут понимать, — рассмеялась она и зашептала ему на ухо: — Таких, как ты, любят, Мерих. Сильных, властных, прямодушных. Мои сестры презирают своих хозяев, лживых и капризных, точно испорченные дети, бросающих тех, кто предан им… Ты не таков. У тебя было много любовниц?  
— Нет, — ответил он коротко. Не солгал — он был брезглив и замкнут, в отличие от Шераги, пропадавшего порой на несколько дней, а потом взахлеб рассказывавшего ему о своих похождениях. Мерих морщился и ворчал, но Шерагу было не остановить. Его любвеобильность временами вызывала в Мерихе нечто вроде невольной зависти, хотя это никогда не омрачало их дружбы. Где ты теперь, Шерага…

Она заметила тень, пробежавшую по его лицу.

— Правду за правду, Мерих: ведь ты опасаешься меня до сих пор. Зная, что рискуешь, думая, что я совращала и убивала твоих друзей и могу поступить с тобою так же, ты остался. Почему?

Она придвинулась к нему вплотную и жадно вгляделась в его глаза, точно пыталась увидеть там нечто важное. Странная манера. Странная женщина…

— В детстве нам рассказывали сказку о смерти, которая обращается в белую деву, а потом ходит по миру, ловит души и пожирает их, — медленно проговорил он, ощущая, как их тела снова притягивает друг к другу, словно по волшебству. — Все боялись ее, а я нет. Я хотел встретить ее когда-нибудь. Я даже видел ее во сне однажды: тонкую, грустную, со светлой косой, перевязанной ленточкой… Быть может, ты и есть моя смерть, Скорпион? Если тебе нужна моя душа, забирай. Все равно у меня никого и ничего не осталось.

Она удивилась:

— И тебе не страшно говорить такое? И не жаль?  
— Нет.  
— Хочешь умереть, наслаждаясь? — снова усмехнулась Эльмира и прочертила ногтями дорожки на его груди.

Ей не нужна была душа. Ей даже не нужна была его жизнь, он понимал это. Ей нужно было тело — крепкое, отзывчивое, выносливое. Что ж, пусть хоть единожды в жизни получит то, чего хочет, получит просто так, не обманывая, не вымогая, не выпрашивая подачек…

Духота в комнате, адское дневное пекло снаружи. Запах пыли от нагретых подушек. Ни долгих нежностей, ни ласки — ничего, кроме яростного вожделения, между пустынными хищниками, терзающими друг друга на шерстяных коврах. Горячая кожа, острые ногти, впивающиеся в могучую спину. Сладострастный рык, тяжелое дыхание, тихий звон золота. Мягкая теснота, жаркая скользкая плоть, уступающая стремительному натиску. Ни любви, ни горя, ни осторожности, ни сожалений, только лютое желание, неистовое безумие, природная тяга диких зверей, еще издали учуявших друг друга по запаху...

Она нравилась ему. В ней не было того доверительного трепета, который заставлял его сердце сжиматься, снисходительно принимать слабость и стыдливость. Убеждать, жалеть, ублажать; воспламенять, приводить в движение неповоротливую, холодную, вязкую, точно болото, женственную тьму. А потом уходить, непременно вовремя, без задержек, любезно благодарить за доверие и удовольствие, от которого ему перепадала лишь малая толика, скрывать опустошение и усталость. Ему быстро прискучило все это, и он давно не стремился в чужие альковы, как несчастный Шерага. А Эльмира… В ней не было ни томления, ни тепла, ни терпения — она пылала отчаянно, она была чересчур горяча, чтобы греть, страшная и великолепная в своей мучительной жажде, которую утоляла-утоляла и все никак не могла утолить сполна.

Она была хороша в своей ненасытности. Она ухитрялась не только забирать, но и отдавать взамен, однако ей хотелось всего и сразу, слишком многого, она испепелила бы любого, оказавшегося недостаточно стойким, измучила бы до полусмерти. Хрупкое, тонкое, изящное тело превратилось в алчную пасть, бесстыдно пожирающую чужое естество, в бездонную пропасть, куда можно было проваливаться бесконечно… Это было невероятно, чудовищно и божественно. Он не знал, как такое могло вызреть в невинной деве, но понимал, что именно в этом так долго нуждался, слушая ее стоны, наслаждаясь ее беспредельной жадностью, упиваясь ее влагой. «Пусть убьет. Если умереть, то сейчас», — подумал он, накрыв ладонями ее небольшие нежные груди, между которыми покоился золотой скорпион, посаженный на цепь.

**IV. Тайны и подозрения**

— …А что исчезло, кроме кулона живой крови?  
— Рог изобилия и сума бесконечного золота — это они давали ему доход и приносили выгоду даже тогда, когда плохо шла торговля. Клевер удачи — его тоже нет. Ну и кое-что помельче. А еще… Вот этого я опасаюсь более всего. Не знаю, вправе ли сказать…  
— Говори, не бойся.  
— Исчезли венок мира и медаль дипломата. Представь, сколько у негодяя будет новых сторонников, если его не остановить…

Близился вечер. Тени на стенах вытянулись и посерели.

— Почему он не познал тебя? Глупец… Ведь он провел с тобою два долгих года!  
— Нам неведомы чужие сердца и умы, Мерих. Все к лучшему — я дождалась такого, как ты…  
— Ты так горяча… Жарче полуденного солнца. Еще?  
— О нет, — с сожалением рассмеялась Эльмира. — А то я не отпущу тебя, а тебе нужно идти. Я и так лишила тебя сил.  
— Лишила сил? — он схватил ее, ловко перевернул на спину и наконец-то поцеловал без опасений.  
— Нет! Не делай так больше, прошу! Иначе я не смогу оставить Аль-Бетиль. Я должна исполнить обещание, которое дала Бекиму и тебе.

Они помолчали. Мерих нехотя отодвинулся и улегся, подкинув подушку под голову. Скорпион немедленно взобралась на него и уселась ему на живот. Мерих задумался, а его руки словно жили собственной жизнью — трогали, тискали, гладили…

— Нет, — снова прошептала Эльмира, а сама схватила его ладонь и нежно провела по ней кончиками пальцев.  
— Ты же теперь вольна! Если тебе по нраву, почему нет? — спросил он, чувствуя, как ему снова сдавливает горло, как ликует его утомленное естество в предчувствии нового наслаждения.  
— Мерих, — она простерлась на нем и обвила руками его шею, — нам больше нельзя. Ты можешь опоздать…

Он прижал ее к себе. Скорпион уткнулась ему в плечо, золотая сетка на ее волосах царапала ему щеку. Два тела вздрагивали, желая слиться снова, два разума отчаянно противились.

— Сними ее, — попросил Мерих, указав на золотую сеть.  
— Я могу, — Скорпион едва заметно улыбнулась, — но ты удивишься.  
— Сними. Хочу увидеть твои волосы.  
— Да будет по твоему слову, господин мой.

Она вынула золотые шпильки, стянула сетку, и по плечам ее рассыпались темные кудри, а взору Мериха открылись длинные уши… Эльфийка! Точнее, полукровка — для чистокровной она была слишком маленькой и слишком пылкой.

— Боги-драконы, — вымученно простонал Мерих, — это уже все твои сюрпризы на сегодня, Скорпион?!  
— Не думаю, — Скорпион хищно улыбнулась и снова улеглась на него. — Моя мать вышла из эльфийского клана, а отец, говорят, был человеком. Но я его не знаю.

Темные локоны щекотали ему шею. Да важно ли, какие там у нее уши...

— Сколько же тебе лет? — задал он вопрос, давно вертевшийся на языке.  
— Больше, чем ты можешь подумать, Мерих. И намного больше, чем тебе. Давай не будем обо мне, — и она снова впилась ногтями в его плечи. Лизнула в губы…  
— Так кто же был нынче с Мельхисом? — спросил он, старательно притворяясь, что не замечает бешенства собственной плоти.  
— Я правда не знаю, — она приподнялась и посмотрела на него. — Могу только предполагать.  
— Подумай, Скорпион. Ведь все началось не сейчас, вряд ли это была первая их ночь вместе! Ты наверняка видела эту женщину!  
— А почему ты решил, что это женщина?

Мерих на мгновение опешил:

— А кто же?

Скорпион вздохнула:

— Он не любил женщин, Мерих. Говорил, что у нас слишком сырые тела цвета скисшего молока. За все то время, что я была с ним знакома, у него не было настоящей наложницы. Никогда не было и жены...  
— А Мельхис-младший разве не его сын?!  
— Нет, что ты. Он из другой семьи, хоть и тоже купец. Ему просто выгодно, чтобы его считали сыном нашего Мельхиса…  
— Кругом ложь! — процедил Мерих, пытаясь побороть ярость и неуместно настойчивое желание. — Но если твой хозяин не жаловал женщин, значит, у него наверняка был помощник? Друг? Излюбленный раб?  
— Не думаю. Хотя... Нет, вряд ли. Он тщательно скрывал все от других и потому не рисковал ни с кем связываться надолго.  
— Но почему? Что заставило его сделать из этого тайну, что за нелепая прихоть? Многие имеют вместо жены хранителя покоев, это же не запретно, что тут удивительного?  
— Причиной была торговля, Мерих. Не все из тех, с кем он вел дела, думают так же, как ты. А еще он часто путешествовал. В иных домах пристойным считается предложить одинокому почетному гостю собственную дочь, нетронутую служанку или лучшую рабыню. Видел бы ты лицо несчастного Мельхиса, когда это произошло впервые…  
— И с тех пор он брал тебя с собою? Чтобы избежать этого?  
— Да, и не потерять своих покупателей. Ведь каждый из них — это золото. Много-много золота…  
— Понимаю, — Мерих задумчиво водил рукой по спине Эльмиры, спускаясь все ниже. — Но кому, скажи, понадобилась его смерть? Чего хотел убийца? Неужели только украсть артефакты? Разве для этого необходимо убивать?  
— Это же очевидно — он жаждет власти, Мерих. Власти над этим городом. Ведь она бывает разной. Есть власть денег и магии, как у Мельхиса. Есть власть знаний и великой натуры, как у лорда Белкета. Есть власть обаяния и страсти… Ах, что ты делаешь, нет! Я так ни о чем не могу говорить, думаю только об одном…  
— Хорошо-хорошо, продолжай.  
— Словом, есть власть, которую признают все. А есть власть страха, скрытая и самая могущественная. Два года в этом городе обитает Скорпион, и его боятся. А теперь скажи мне, Мерих, кто страшнее: Скорпион — вымогатель и вор или Скорпион — мстительный и беспощадный палач, убивший даже доброго Мельхиса, который ни перед кем не был особенно виноват?

Мерих медленно сел, бережно отстранив ее. Вот теперь действительно что-то начинало складываться. И все же он не понимал:

— Но если убийца собирался повесить на тебя собственную вину, то для чего ему от тебя избавляться? Для чего ему вообще нужно было ввязываться во все это — или впутывать тебя в свои дела?  
— Я сама не могу разобраться в этом, Мерих, — со Скорпиона внезапно слетела маска женственной наивности. Задумчивая и холодная, она и с виду стала лет на двадцать старше. — Все это как-то нелепо, половина ключей не подходит к замкам. Думаю об этом — и разум отказывает, не понимаю... Полагаю, он попытался сперва подставить меня под удар, а заодно отвлечь внимание, и ваше, и Мельхиса — поскольку он близко знал его, знал и то, как этого добиться. После, пользуясь недоверием хозяина ко мне, он захотел вызнать его тайну — о способности Мельхиса притягивать деньги и богатых друзей давно ходят легенды, хотя про магические вещи почти никто не знает, — все выведать, а потом просто убить его, избавиться от меня, чтобы не мешала, всех запугать и замести следы. Для этого он разыграл неубедительное ограбление — без насилия. Понимал: подобные тебе сразу подметят, что меня не украли, не избили, не обесчестили, даже связали плохо, и обвинят меня саму, решив, что я в этом замешана и потому меня пощадили. Быть может, посадят в темницу вместо него… Так он собирался убрать меня с дороги. Но он ошибся — первым в то, что меня стремятся подвести под наказание, предназначенное для другого, поверил шериф, что приходил вместе с вашим главарем. Еще молодой, со светлыми усами, в чалме с желтым камнем. Браслет-змея на левой руке.

Шерага. Пока все сходилось — после ограбления он и Сархан были здесь.

— Но я не говорила с ним — я просто слышала, как он доказывает Мельхису, что я не замешана в преступлении. Мельхис растерялся — он всегда мне верил, а тут заподозрил, и шериф Сархан тоже с ним согласился, сам допросил меня в его присутствии. Он счел мои доводы убедительными, но Мельхис был расстроен и не захотел слушать меня. Днем пришли вы. Я поняла, что ты нарочно был груб, и рассказала все одному Бекиму, надеясь, что он передаст тебе мои слова, что вы вдвоем сможете защитить меня и докопаться до истины. Я знала, чего ты возжелал с первого взгляда, и верила, что ты меня не забудешь и вернешься. Я ждала, Мерих…

Она снова опрокинула его на подушки, уселась на него, обняла, прильнула всем телом, но он должен был выяснить еще кое-что:

— Скажи мне, — он пытался справиться с собственным голосом, — что предложил тебе Беким в обмен на правду?  
— Он обещал, что вы позволите мне и моим людям уйти, если настоящий виновник ограбления будет пойман, а мы вернем хотя бы часть того, что взяли. Дадите нам время скрыться, прежде чем пойдете по нашим следам. Беким — это он велел звать его так — уже тогда понял, что кто-то решил заслониться моим именем, что всему городу грозит настоящая опасность. Мне недавно принесли весть, Мерих: некто пытался передать моим сестрам приказ будто бы от меня. По счастью, мерзавец не знает наших тайных знаков. Ему не поверили, а меня предупредили, и я поняла, что мне скоро придет конец, да и всем нам… Подозреваю, Беким что-то выяснил и за это поплатился жизнью. Он напророчил — сказал, раз появился второй Скорпион, то скоро жди беды, и утром Мельхиса нашли мертвым, а до этого, по твоим словам, убили и самого Бекима! Когда я проверила тайник, магических вещей там уже не было. Ни одной... Думаю, негодяй понял, что представление вышло неубедительным, что запутать вас не удалось, и решил бить первым — уничтожать всех, кто о чем-нибудь догадается. Забрать артефакты Мельхиса, меня отдать шерифам на съедение, а самому стать новым Скорпионом. Вот и все, что мне известно. Теперь дозволишь? — она, охваченная страстью, все-таки добралась до Мериха. Шепнула ему: — Не знаю, буду ли я жива завтра, но если так, то хочу, чтобы у меня был сын. Такой же сильный, как ты…

И все-таки у нее всегда была цель. Она все время на что-то рассчитывала. Не успел Мерих сокрушенно вздохнуть, как она прибавила:

— Он не будем вором. Даю тебе слово.

Мерих сдался. Сын так сын.

Некоторое время спустя, когда они, вконец обессилев, отдыхали после приступа бурного желания, Мерих вспомнил море крови на подушках и Шерагу со смертельной раной на шее. Не та ли самая рука…

— А куда, скажи, был ранен Мельхис, если ты видела?  
— Не видела, — она грустно покачала головой. — Меня не пустили к нему, но слуги говорили, что у него было перерезано горло. Верить ли им? Я не знаю.

Мерих задумался. Все завязалось в тугой узел — Мельхис, Скорпионы, настоящий и ложный, артефакты, власть над городом, убийство шерифов, преждевременно подобравшихся к правде и способных сорвать блестящий план, помешать зажать в кулаке Аль-Бетиль, охваченный ужасом после грабежей и кровавых расправ.

Обоих мертвецов нашли возле Башни правосудия на одном и том же месте. Были Шерага и Беким убиты именно там или нет, никто не знал. С чьих слов стало об этом известно? Кто побеспокоился о том, чтобы такие дотошные, как Мерих, не осмотрели трупы сразу же? Кто озаботился тем, чтобы неведомо куда исчезли останки Мельхиса, а невежественные слуги как можно быстрее уничтожили все следы преступления? Кто, умеющий великолепно обращаться с оружием, обладающий большой телесной мощью, приходил к купцу в его последнюю ночь?

Мериху невольно представилась эта сцена во всем ее непристойном правдоподобии: Мельхис, утробно стонущий под жесткими ладонями, мнущими его бока, — под ладонями сильными, привыкшими к мечу… Или он сам овладел своим будущим убийцей, наслаждаясь потным загорелым телом, могучим, с буграми мышц, совсем не похожим на женское? Была эта ночь единственной, или некто давно посещал его в надежде тем или иным путем отхватить кусок с его стола? Возможно, сперва он и не собирался убивать, но Мельхис, разомлевший от жестоких удовольствий, доверился суровому любовнику, рассказал, как ему достается богатство, как он заводит дружбу с самыми влиятельными семьями, и тем подписал себе приговор. Уничтожить его и завладеть артефактами, о которых, как считал убийца, никто не знает и которых никто не хватится, было проще, чем бесконечно обхаживать и услаждать хитрого купца в надежде на то, что он поделится с любовником земными благами. Будь так, Мельхис мог бы спастись, но он делился с убийцей лишь собственной похотью, и вряд ли это было по нраву тому, кто выбрал личину Скорпиона после Эльмиры. Не хотелось ли ему самому вместо объятий сладострастного толстяка оказаться в железном захвате могучих рук? Или наедине с его женщиной — ведь для чего-то он попытался ударить по ней.

Сам купец не открыл бы ему секрет Эльмиры. «Видел бы ты лицо несчастного Мельхиса, когда это произошло впервые…» Мерих сразу догадался, что именно Эльмиру, необычную игрушку, и предложили Мельхису. Смог он забрать ее просто так или выкупил из жалости — это было ему неведомо, но их отношения для него вполне прояснились: добросердечный Мельхис пожалел беззащитную рабыню, которая в любой миг могла сделаться жертвою грубого растлителя. Он забрал ее с собой под видом своей наложницы, поил, кормил, одевал и баловал, как полагается, потребовав с нее одного — молчания о ее истинном положении. Скорпион легко согласилась — не только из благодарности, но и потому, что Мельхис, сам того не зная, позволил ей и ее «сестрам», последовавшим за ней, перекочевать в тот город, где они стали намного свободнее.

Когда неглупый купец догадался, отчего его окружение с тех пор потеряло покой, он наверняка ужаснулся тому, что своими руками привез опасную преступницу в Аль-Бетиль. Скорпион в ответ на попреки, должно быть, пригрозила Мельхису: если он выдаст ее, то его репутация навсегда окажется запятнанной. Это, а вовсе не стремление скрыть неприязнь к женщинам, и заставило его молчать. Но Эльмира, не желая становиться врагом своему благодетелю и пытаясь остаться подле него ради своей выгоды, поклялась хранить тайну, не впутывать его в свои дела и помогать ему. Возможно, пустила в ход слезы, и Мельхис, жалея ее и опасаясь за себя, неохотно уступил, однако с того дня доверял ей далеко не во всем. Он посвятил ее в то, где в доме находится тайник с артефактами, но имени любовника, своего будущего убийцы, ей не назвал…

От кого же тот узнал о Скорпионе, как выведал все детали, кого подкупил среди шерифов? Почему всегда был на шаг впереди, безжалостно обрезая любые нити, способные привести к правде? Разгадка лежала на ладони, и Мерих похолодел, когда понял: убийца никого не подкупал — Шерага и Беким все рассказывали ему сами. Рассказывали с гордостью и радостью, надеясь, что вот-вот избавят Аль-Бетиль от зла… А Беким заодно выдал ему Эльмиру, жизнь которой с того мгновения не стоила и пригоршни мелких монет.

Мериху привиделись сброшенные в спешке одеяния, шафрановые и голубые вперемешку. _«Моя скорбь будет недолгой, когда у меня такие защитники…»_ Кто же был вхож везде и всюду, в том числе и в дом Мельхиса, и, так сказать, подбадривал купца? Кто сам проговорился, что собирался к нему в тот вечер? Кто мог беспрепятственно подобраться к любому человеку, в том числе к шерифу, в безлюдном месте, не вызывая подозрений? Кто мог отдать любой приказ послушным лизоблюдам? У кого хватило бы сил и дерзости каждый день единым движением выпускать кровь, точно на бойне, а потом без стыда и раскаяния смотреть в глаза друзьям убитых? Кто первым получал доклады о преступлениях в городе? Кто был столь расчетлив и коварен, чтобы попытаться затмить хитрого Скорпиона и заставить его имя служить себе? Кто готов был опереться на власть страха и хаоса? Тот, кто оказался неспособным удержать ее, опираясь на закон и порядок, на святой принцип «правосудие превыше всего»...

Сархан.

**V. Закат**

Мерих вошел в зал собраний и тихо притворил двери. Он все равно не до конца понимал, что происходит. Власть над Аль-Бетилем — да, попытка перехватить ее у Скорпиона — да, стремление поживиться за счет Мельхиса — да, все это он худо-бедно мог объяснить себе. Он не мог объяснить одного — для чего нужно было столько сложностей, столько нелепой путаницы и при этом столько смертей. Жестоких, кровавых, а главное, откровенно лишних смертей.

Сархан стоял возле окна и смотрел с высоты башни на город. Теплый ветер овевал его лицо, и на миг он показался Мериху почти красивым, спокойным и исполненным достоинства. Невозмутимый, словно ничего не произошло, он повернулся:

— Долго тебя не было. Есть что доложить?  
— Есть, — Мерих не стал приближаться к Сархану, остановился поодаль. Тот двинулся к нему сам.  
— Не подходи, — предупредил его Мерих. Сархан усмехнулся:  
— Робок же ты ныне. Где твоя вечная строптивость? — он понизил голос и улыбнулся: — Ты притомился, это видно. Рассказывай, что знаешь, и ступай отдыхать.

Мерих молчал, и Сархан протянул ему руку:

— Надеюсь, мы с сего дня будем ближе и начнем доверять друг другу?  
— Да я бы начал, — ответил Мерих, — но не слишком ли часто в последние дни тех, кто тебе доверяет, находят мертвыми в луже крови? Благодаря тебе у Скорпиона появилось новое лицо?

Рука Сархана медленно опустилась.

— Давай начистоту, шериф Мерих. Я верю, что тебе больно было потерять друзей. Я сочувствую тебе, и я напрасно сразу не отвел тебя к телу Шераги… Но теперь, когда ясно, кто наш подлинный враг, следует отринуть ненужные распри, — он проникновенно посмотрел в глаза Мериху. — Я давно сказал бы тебе правду, — голос Сархана был сладким и мягким, почти бархатным, — но я, каюсь, часто злился на тебя из-за твоей дерзости. Теперь это в прошлом, и я могу признаться, что глубоко уважаю твою преданность порядку, преклоняюсь перед твоей силой и восхищаюсь твоей решимостью. Ты — моя правая рука, и я смотрю на тебя как на своего преемника. Я готов предложить тебе и нечто большее… когда-нибудь, — вкрадчиво заметил он, — когда ты будешь не так утомлен и расстроен.

Мерих недовольно хмыкнул:

— Хватит, Сархан. Именно так говорил с тобою Мельхис, когда ты возлег с ним в первый раз?

У Сархана перекосилось лицо.

— Ты… Ты… — он побагровел и схватился за горло. — Умолкни!  
— У тебя ничего не выйдет, Сархан, — мрачно сказал Мерих, вынул из кармана маленький черный амулет и показал старшему шерифу. Амулет принадлежал Скорпиону. — Магия этих вещей на меня не подействует. Да ты и не Мельхис, и проникать в душу у тебя получается плохо.

Сархан задыхался от ярости, хотел было что-то сказать, но Мерих холодно перебил его:

— Покажи-ка мне свой нож.

Старший шериф хищно осклабился и взялся за ножны:

— Подойди и возьми его сам, если осмелишься. Потому что ты быстрее ощутишь его у себя в печенке, чем увидишь.  
— А я не про кинжал, шериф, — вдруг сказал Мерих. — Про тот нож, что ты носишь в сапоге, точно разбойник, и о котором уже многие знают — ты слишком часто пугал им людей. Впрочем, ты и есть разбойник, притом весьма заурядный. Ведь именно этим ножом ты убил их всех?  
— Ты бредишь, — презрительно заявил Сархан, успевший подавить вспыхнувшую злобу. — Никакого ножа в сапоге у меня нет, у тебя помутился рассудок от отчаяния! Я сейчас же позову стражу, тебя пора посадить под замок, пока ты не причинил кому-нибудь вреда!  
— Я знаю все, Сархан, — Мерих взглянул в глаза старшего шерифа, налитые кровью, — Знаю, как долго ты был под властью Мельхиса и не мог избавиться от него. Он пользовался тобой — твоей защитой, твоими знаниями, твоими слабостями, даже твоим телом, да? Ты никогда не полюбил бы такого сам, он был недостоин, он околдовал тебя, верно? Прибрал к рукам, лишил воли, лишил выбора, принудил тебя ублажать его, точно ты его раб, кланяться ему, смотреть на него глазами, полными преданности? А ты не догадывался, что происходит с тобой, пока не проведал, как он управляет тобой, ведь так? Я понимаю, почему ты возненавидел его. Но когда он рассказал тебе об артефактах, ты мог просто забрать их и уйти навсегда! Зачем ты убил его?  
— Рассказал об артефактах?! — почти взвизгнул Сархан. — Да этот бурдюк скорее удавился бы! Жирная мразь… Понимаешь ли ты, Мерих, что это значит — по доброй воле приходить к тому, кого ненавидишь, становиться рядом с ним овцой, не способной ни в чем отказать?! Испытывать нежеланную страсть, бесконечно пытаться утолить ее, а покидая наутро его дом, ужасаться тому, что вытворял в ночи?! Знать, что опозорен, что отдал себя во власть того, на кого не стоило даже глядеть, стыдиться и страдать, пробовать забыть его ласки? А потом опять ощущать ту же самую тягу, ту же самую тоску и не знать покоя, пока не увидишь его, не коснешься его? Каково думать, что ты одержимый? Догадываться, что дело неладно, возвращаться, чтобы разобраться как следует и все это прекратить, — и снова попадать в ловушку? А если это длится неделями, месяцами?! Старушка Сабига пожалела меня и рассказала, где в спальне Мельхиса лежат артефакты, чтобы я мог освободиться от унижений! Во всем призналась мне и просила в награду одного — чтобы я не карал Скорпиона. Я обещал ей и сдержал слово. Эта дрянь по-прежнему жива и даже ни о чем не знает. Я послал людей в дом Мельхиса, наказав, чтобы ее не трогали, хотя больше всего мне хотелось пустить ее по рукам. Но я дал слово, провались оно в Шио! Эти придурки обчистили дом, но не взяли именно того, что нужно. Они поплатились за свою измену. Можешь поискать их в пустыне, Мерих. Они недалеко.  
— Ты расправился и с ними?! Но зачем?!  
— Они могли выдать меня, — просто ответил Сархан. — На следующий вечер я пошел туда сам. Даже с Мельхисом остался, плюнул на сердечную боль и постарался загнать его как следует. Когда он уснул, я нашел артефакты, забрал их и зарезал эту жирную свинью в надежде, что все сразу закончится. А Скорпион… Я знал, что ты догадаешься или она сама тебе признается, и даже скрывать ничего не стану. Эта девка настолько глупа, что не понимает, кто она и какие силы у нее в руках! Займи я ее место — и здесь воцарился бы порядок! Ее люди вскоре были бы нашими, Мерих, если бы ты мне не помешал!  
— То есть твоей личной маленькой армией.  
— Но не ради меня самого! Ради того, чтобы защитить город от более опасных тварей, чем это ворье! Пусть бы отработали тот убыток, что нанесли Аль-Бетилю. Наши горожане, Мерих, — те же воры, шлюхи и предатели, проклятые торгаши, сводницы, наемники, сделавшие состояние на убийствах за деньги! Их нужно не защищать, а держать взаперти под неусыпным призором. Всех до единого, включая сумасшедших магов, таскающих во дворец ангела разлагающиеся трупы! Но для того чтобы следить за ними, нужно больше людей. Я мог бы перевешать всю Скорпионову свору, но зачем, если они могут быть нам полезны?!  
— Значит, ты действительно хотел прикрыться именем Скорпиона, чтобы самому занять ее место и править всей городской мразью единолично, стать некоронованным королем Аль-Бетиля. Она была права. То, что ты не убил ее до сих пор, не меняет дела. Она не отступила в сторону, мешала тебе, и ты все равно добрался бы до нее. Ты ведь хотел повесить на нее ограбление дома Мельхиса, добиться того, чтобы ее заковали в железо за преступление, которого она не совершала. Ты мог бы распутать хоть одно происшествие, в котором были виновны ее люди, и свободно ставить им условия, но для этого пришлось бы трудиться, бегать по опасным улицам, ночевать в пустыне, выслеживать, выспрашивать, собирать доказательства, а вместо отдыха ломать голову, сплетая все нити в единый узор… Ты не сумел, не справился с ней. Проще оказалось оболгать ее, чем обвинить обоснованно.  
— У меня не было времени возиться с этой пакостью, — надменно обронил Сархан. — Отчего ты защищаешь ее? Ты же всегда ненавидел тех, кто нарушает закон!

Он пристально посмотрел на Мериха, потянул носом и вдруг недобро оживился:

— Ответ мне известен. Она отдалась тебе, так же как до этого Бекиму, Шераге, дураку Мельхису, который кормил ее со своего стола… И мне. Да, стыдно признаться, но она умоляла меня быть с ней, уговаривая не выдавать ее, и я поддался.

Мерих усмехнулся, глядя на гладкие могучие плечи Сархана, едва прикрытые тонким безрукавым кафтаном, и с неожиданной благодарностью ощутил, как ноют следы от коготков Эльмиры на его теле. Она умела выбирать доказательства своей невиновности.

— Ты запутался в собственной лжи. Твой ненаглядный Мельхис не касался ее — ты знаешь почему. Он был верен тебе, он даже в нашем присутствии не сводил с тебя глаз. Быть может, ему и нравилась власть над тобой, но и его страстная приязнь, его восхищение тебе были нужны не меньше. 

Сархан вздрогнул при упоминании имени купца. С ним происходило что-то странное, но Мерих еще не закончил. Слишком долго многое лежало несказанным.

— Ее не касались Беким и Шерага, знающие, что такое честь. Ее даже ты не трогал — ты такой же, как Мельхис, и это давным-давно всем известно. Ты всегда жаждал страсти с себе подобным, жаждал так, что был готов схватить любого из нас. Но я вынужден тебя разочаровать — Мельхис не правил и не играл тобой. Ты ведь и сам уже догадался, да и прежде в глубине души понимал, что артефакты ни при чем, их воздействие куда тоньше, чем ты думаешь, они не способны подчинить и сломить волю, и Мельхису они помогали лишь потому, что он сам был таким — приветливым, щедрым и добродушным. Смирись, Сархан: ты бежал к нему, оттого что сам желал всего этого — его мягкого сердца, мягкого тела, мягкого ложа, его дорогого вина из дальних земель, его обожания… Но ты ни за что не хотел признавать правду. Так не хотел, что возненавидел того, кого вожделел больше всех на свете. Ты, обуянный гордыней, неспособный быть честным даже перед самим собой, убил его, чтобы избавиться от мук, не разрываться между стыдом и страстью, и даже артефакты были не так важны. Теперь ты действительно опозорен, Сархан, — ты предал и Мельхиса, и себя самого. Ведь ты нуждался в нем одном, вот почему не прикоснулся бы к Эльмире, а не только потому, что поклялся не причинять ей вреда. Хотя подойди ты к ней ближе, чем на двадцать шагов, и Сабига заколола бы тебя куда быстрее, чем ты зарезал своего любовника. 

Сархан пошел красными пятнами и тяжело дышал, но в его взгляде Мерих неожиданно увидел облегчение, которое сменилось безумной радостью:

— Зато теперь никто не оттеснит меня от него, — торжествующе произнес он — ему уже ничего не нужно было скрывать, — ни эта тварь, ни Шерага, ни Беким, ни ты… Никто! Он отныне мой и только мой!  
— Что?.. — Мерих дал себе зарок хранить самообладание, но это было слишком. — Что ты сказал?  
— Твой проклятый Шерага, — с ненавистью выплюнул Сархан, — ты бы видел, как Мельхис смотрел на него, а тот знай себе забавлялся! Всю дорогу этот наглый мальчишка издевался надо мной! Я дал ему оплеуху, а он на меня набросился. Не знал, с кем связался. Он не дошел до Башни правосудия. Получил свое.

Потрясенный Мерих молчал. Потом спросил:

— Ты убил его из ревности?! Не из-за Скорпиона?..   
— При чем тут Скорпион?! Я... Нет. Знай, я и впредь буду поступать так — убью любого, кто мне помешает! Любого!   
— Шерага любил женщин, Сархан, — тихо сказал Мерих. — Да и вообще не встал бы у тебя на пути. Он был человеком чести…  
— Я не хотел, чтобы ты увидел, — буркнул Сархан. — Не хотел показывать тебе труп этого дурака. Я погорячился.  
— Как трогательно. А за что ты зарезал Бекима?   
— Он виноват сам, — в ошалелые глаза Сархана ненадолго вернулся разум. — Эта дрянь, Скорпион, все разболтала ему. Он дал мне ценные сведения — сказал, что она собирается уводить людей из города и что он обещал помочь ей, если она посодействует раскрытию нескольких преступлений! Вернет часть украденного! Гордился этим! Глупец…   
— Тем самым он поставил под угрозу твой план по захвату Аль-Бетиля, — ответил Мерих. — Ведь этого ты на самом деле хотел? Своей собственной власти, а не правосудия и порядка? Ты не мог вычислить обычную плутовку, но желал править, вернее, иметь возможность травить и резать безнаказанно всех, кто тебе неугоден, и получать всех, кто тебе приглянулся. Так же как требовал великой верности, сам будучи предателем. Что же ты намеревался делать, когда добьешься своего, Сархан? Истребить всех шерифов? Свалить в могилу магов дома Вечности? Не получилось бы — их орден набрал силу, и именно они теперь становятся истинной властью. Ты полагаешь, Белкет, глава дома, славящийся мудростью и праведной жизнью, стал бы терпеть тебя и твоих падальщиков перед своими очами? Пойми, у тебя нет выхода. И не было — ты сам загнал себя в угол. Ты мог бы тягаться с Белкетом, со Скорпионом, хотя бы и с Мельхисом, не будь ты так жаден, зол и глуп. Во всем, что случилось, виноваты твоя бездарность и твое безумие. Твоя пустая ревность и злоба стоили жизни Мельхису, Бекиму и Шераге, твои чудовищные планы и слепота стоили спокойствия и репутации Аль-Бетилю. Чего все это будет стоить тебе самому?

На губах Сархана играла слабая улыбка.

— Ах, Мерих, справедливый Мерих. Мой лучший шериф, — вымолвил он и подошел к Мериху почти вплотную. Мерих взялся за меч. — Зря ты не поверил мне и не встал на мою сторону. Ты еще будешь кусать себе хвост, сожалея об этом. Мы могли бы совершить столько всего, если бы ты не был таким заносчивым, таким дерзким и таким неприступным. А ведь ты точно как я, Мерих, — Сархан заговорил проникновенным шепотом, — сейчас, в то время, когда погибли два твоих лучших друга, когда рушится все вокруг, ты пришел ко мне, а от тебя пахнет тем домом, который я знаю так хорошо. Его домом. И женщиной. Ты очень хотел ее, и никакое горе тебя не остановило! Ты был с ней долго, Мерих, — она успела просочиться в тебя и отравить, пропитать с головы до ног. Я понимаю тебя, и ты понимаешь меня. И я знаю, каково это, когда объятия длятся часами, а ему мало, он все время требует еще и еще, и ты сам не можешь остановиться, потому что тебе тоже нужно все больше и больше, и жизни за это не жаль... Мы могли бы сойтись — мы с тобою ближе, чем кажется. А теперь только представь: сейчас я пойду туда, к ней, к той, что отдавалась тебе совсем недавно. Пойду — и возьму ее тоже, и сделаю это лучше, чем ты, и добьюсь того, что она предпочтет остаться со мной и забудет о тебе. Как ты поступишь со мной, Мерих? Ведь ты убьешь меня. Или ее.  
— Нет, — твердо ответил Мерих. — Если ты, конечно, не попытаешься добиться своего силой. Но если такова будет ее собственная воля… Ступай.   
— Не лги, Мерих! Тебе будет больно. Очень больно. Ты не выдержишь, не сумеешь!  
— Выдержу. Если чем-нибудь обидишь ее, вызову на поединок и вот тогда с охотой убью, но не стану ночью вспарывать тебе глотку. И уж тем более ей. И сейчас не трону тебя — пусть соберутся судьи и решат твою судьбу. Правосудие превыше всего, Сархан. Даже с такими, как ты.   
— Игра, Мерих. Наивная игра в благородство…  
— Пустой разговор. Верни артефакты, отдай мне нож, которым убил всех троих и тех наемников, скажи мне, где их тела и труп Мельхиса, и жди приговора. 

Сархан снова издал тихий слабый смешок. 

— Ме-ерих, — издевательски протянул он, — на что ты надеешься? Справедливости нет на свете, а у нашего разговора нет свидетелей, тебе не поверят, и никто меня не осудит. Убирайся прочь. Я подумаю, как с тобой поступить и чем ты сможешь заслужить свое право на дальнейшую жизнь. У меня было одно предложение, любопытное и даже приятное, но теперь я не буду к тебе снисходителен. 

Мерих подошел к дверям и отворил их:

— Вот мои свидетели.

За дверями была толпа. Десятки шерифов, обнажив клинки, стояли на лестнице, на площадке возле зала и молчали. Сархан от неожиданности отступил и с ненавистью посмотрел на Мериха:

— Это ты привел их, трусливая крыса?!  
— Нет, — послышалось из толпы, — я.

Марьям с мечом в руке вышла вперед, бледная, с поджатыми губами, и встала перед Сарханом.

— Проклятая баба, — презрительно сказал он.

Шерифы молчаливой свитой последовали за ней, тесня Сархана, и вскоре он оказался перед стеной обнаженных мечей. Он усмехнулся и вернулся на свой наблюдательный пост возле окна. Из башни открывался прекрасный вид на величественный Аль-Бетиль.

— Взгляните, — сказал он, — вот то, что вы упустили сегодня. Все это могло быть нашим, братья. Мы могли установить здесь настоящий порядок. Написать новые законы, пресечь все преступления. У нас был шанс, а теперь его нет. А значит, и в ордене нашем нет смысла.  
— Смысл есть, — ответил за всех Мерих, — и даже если для тебя это не так, для каждого из нас истина, справедливость и правосудие превыше всего.  
— Правосудие превыше всего!— эхом прокатилось по толпе.

Когда все смолкли, Сархан заметил:

— Видишь, Мерих? Они слушают тебя. Смотрят на тебя. Ты достоин восхищения, и даже шрамы тебе к лицу. Подумай, как много ты теряешь. Власть над целым городом. Его деньги, его кровь, его клинки, его женщин. Мое покровительство — я одарил бы тебя на славу, останься ты рядом.  
— Я предпочитаю всему этому спокойную совесть, Сархан.

Сархан помолчал.

— Что ж, возьми, ты заслужил, — негромко сказал он. — Может быть, это принесет тебе удачу. Хотя ты и так удачливее, чем я.

Он медленно расстегнул легкий кафтан, обнажив мускулистый торс. Вынул из потайных карманов вещицы, которые Мерих мгновенно узнал, пусть и не видел их прежде: кулон, похожий на кровавую каплю, амулет, исполненный в виде клевера, медаль с выбитым на ней изображением летящей голубки. Открыл потайное окошко в стене, достал оттуда кованый венец тонкой работы.

— Остальные в моей спальне. Только не подеритесь из-за них.

Сархан сбросил на пол пояс с оружием. Наклонившись, вытащил засапожный охотничий нож, на рукояти которого еще остались темные следы. Кинул к ногам Мериха:

— Он твой.

Мерих отопнул нож Марьям.

— Ты веришь в богов-драконов? — с этими словами старший шериф высунулся в окно, жадно хлебнул вечернего воздуха, начинающего остывать. — Солнце садится…  
— Верю, — ответил Мерих.  
— Тогда скажи, есть что-нибудь там, дальше кокона Асхи? Как ты думаешь? Или со смертью все закончится? Я хотел прочесть это на их лицах, понять. Особенно на лице Мели. Он так безмятежно спал… Он и теперь спит. И ждет того, кто снова разбудит его…  
— Он не в себе, — возмутился кто-то в толпе. Сархан засмеялся тихо и тоскливо:  
— Все мы не в себе в этом мире, больном духовной чумой… Так что ты думаешь, Мерих? Есть вечная жизнь? Будем жить дальше? Ты веришь в это?  
— Я верю, — сказал Мерих.

Сархан посмотрел на него почти таким же взглядом, как Скорпион, — долгим и жадным. Потом вольно устроился на окне, обняв одно колено, словно хотел понаблюдать за закатом. Поглядел немного на вечернее небо, на Аль-Бетиль и снова невесело рассмеялся:

— Жаль расставаться. Ну что же, тогда увидимся в следующей жизни!

И бросился вниз.

***

Мериху о многом рассказала Сабига. Именно она, услышав голоса в покоях для гостей, постучала в двери и тем принудила их со Скорпионом оторваться друг от друга и спешно оправить одежды. Все поняла, пыталась сбежать со стыда, но Мерих остановил ее и решительно спросил обо всем напрямую. Она переглянулась с Эльмирой и поведала то, что знала о связи Мельхиса со старшим шерифом: «Это уж, почитай, полгода длилось, господин Мерих, если не более. У хозяина раньше-то, с другими, на одну ночь бывало да редко, а тут, видать, затянуло обоих. Сперва дружились, как все, вместе обедали да пили, разговоры вели, а потом будто с ума сошли. Может, и допрежь того завлеклись, да виду не показывали... Кажинный день так миловались, что стены краснели, не только люди! Хотя в дому-то мало кто знал, что старший шериф тайком приходит, а я его и видала, и слыхала — больно шумный он, когда разгорячится, _у_ держу нет. Дозвольте сказать: страшный он бывает, дикий, словно зверь! Уж как его хозяин жалел, как привечал, а он все ревновал, недовольничал, то и дело в ссору кидался: вечно ему мало было верности да любви! То господин посмотрел не туда, то ступил не так, то говорил не с тем, то почтения ему мало выказал, то гости в доме были, когда ему ласки хотелось… А сам даже лицом чернел, когда хозяин уезжал, все под окнами ходил, маялся, видать, не ел да не спал. Падучая у него — знаете, поди. Я все боялась, что с ним прямо на улице припадок будет…» Призналась, что ничего не хотела говорить Скорпиону («Я все равно догадалась», — пожала плечами Эльмира), а еще более не хотела показывать и настояла, чтобы Мельхис отселил лженаложницу подальше от своих покоев («Сами теперь ведаете, она дева невинная, на что ей непристойности? Такое там творилось — словами не передать. До седьмого поту, до слез друг друга умучивали! Не любовь, а непотребство одно!»).

Для чего Сабига донесла Сархану об артефактах, Мерих не знал. Быть может, рассчитывала на долю или хотела столкнуть Мельхиса и старшего шерифа лбами? Это у нее получилось, но не так, как она думала. Мерих подозревал, что правая рука Скорпиона имеет и собственные цели, коих не ведает даже ее хозяйка, и что подлинная глава шайки именно Сабига, а не Эльмира. Или они соправительницы? «Появился второй Скорпион — жди беды…» — может быть, Сабига боялась, что появится и третий, и пыталась вызвать скандал между любовниками не напрасно, дабы главного шерифа отстранили от дел и он уже не представлял угрозы ни для нее, ни для Скорпиона, ни для Мельхиса? Знала ли Эльмира об этом? Сознательно перекладывала тяжкие решения на Сабигу, не желая иметь с ними ничего общего, или просто боялась ее? Или ей было все равно, что делает подручная, покуда та верна ей?

На прощание Скорпион, убедившись, что ее не видит Сабига, дала Мериху маленький черный амулет.

— Если эти вещи действительно столь сильны, что затуманили разум Сархана, то и тебе нужна защита от них. Это амулет бесстрастия, мой шериф. Держи его при себе, когда будешь говорить с Сарханом или входить в его покои…

Они долго смотрели друг на друга. Что тут можно было сказать? Потянулись обняться напоследок — и оба отступили.

— Прощай, шериф, — тихо промолвила она. — Я исполню обещания.  
— Прощай, Скорпион, — ответил он. Помолчал и добавил: — Возвращайся, когда надоест выжигать себе душу. Возвращайся, но одна. Иначе я и близко не подпущу тебя к Аль-Бетилю.  
— Мерих, — она рассмеялась, — мне никогда не надоест. Так уж сложилась судьба.  
— Ты права, — он помрачнел. — Я не смогу ничего дать тебе. Если встретишь достойного, согласного принять тебя под свое покровительство, не отказывай ему.  
— Я не об этом, шериф, — отчего-то смутилась она. — Я обещала бы тебе, что вернусь, но не стану лгать — этого не будет. Мои люди не могут остаться без защиты. Да и не выпустят меня... Ты бросил бы в пустыне свой отряд, Мерих? Для того чтобы самому отбыть домой.  
— Нет, — ответил он.  
— Тогда ты не осудишь меня. Я клянусь, что мы не вернемся сюда. Я тебя… — она хотела поблагодарить, но оборвала себя на полуслове. Глянула на Мериха так, что он понял: если он сейчас не уйдет, все полетит в Шио — Сархан, артефакты, они оба и несколько пустых нераскрытых смертей.  
— Нам нельзя, — прошептала она, пожирая его взглядом. — Нельзя, желанный…

Мерих закрыл глаза и ощутил, как лицо заливает жаром. Эльмира, прекрасная, ненасытная, сладчайшая среди сладчайших… В этот самый миг он почувствовал ее — она не вынесла, подбежала, повисла на нем, и он прижал ее к себе что было сил. Неспособные остановиться, они осыпали и осыпали друг друга поцелуями.

— Отпусти, ясноликая… Дозволь мне уйти, иначе не миновать новой беды!  
— Ступай, господин мой, береги себя, — всхлипнула Эльмира. — Пройди невредимо дорогою своей, да хранят тебя боги и заря вечерняя…

***

Когда Мерих, Марьям и остальные шерифы сбежали вниз, там уже собралась толпа, волнующаяся, ахающая и бурно спорящая о том, как мог ловкий, могучий и бесстрашный Сархан быть таким неосторожным.

Шерифы оттеснили зевак подалее, Мерих, чувствуя, как у него с каждым шагом тяжелеют ноги, подошел к лежащему и присел рядом. Марьям с каменным лицом встала подле него, положив руку на эфес меча.

— Ишь какая… — зашушукались в толпе. — Смотрит так, будто сама его сбросила! И не жалко ей ничуть!

Марьям подняла бровь и обвела болтунов выразительным взглядом. Толпа сразу же начала понемногу рассасываться — в конце концов, дел у всех было невпроворот, да и домочадцам теперь было что рассказать. Кто-то уходил в слезах, кто-то — в тягостном молчании, кто-то — в лихорадочном возбуждении…

Сархан лежал на боку. Он не шевелился и не дышал, и от этого зрелища Мериху было больно. Нетрудно ненавидеть врага, когда он жив, нетрудно проклинать, зная, что он погиб, и желать ему возродиться в Шио. Не так уж трудно даже убить его в поединке — в азарте боя, лицом к лицу с чужой яростью, под звон клинков невозможно ни бояться, ни жалеть, ни давать волю сомнениям. Совсем иное — смотреть на врага не просто поверженного, но погибшего по собственной воле, да еще так чудовищно, распростертого на камнях, и понимать, что ничего уже не исправить.

Мерих немало видел мертвых и понял, что еще тревожит его: он узнавал лежащего и не узнавал одновременно. Минуту назад его преступный начальник был жив, и память хранила совсем другого Сархана — резкого, вечно взбудораженного, все время куда-то рвущегося, пребывающего в дурном настроении, постоянно обуреваемого похотью, которую он не мог ни скрыть, ни подавить в себе и выплескивал, затаскивая тех, кто зависел от его воли, в углы потемнее. Там он яростно выговаривал им за провинности, а сам наслаждался близостью чужих теплых тел и упивался властью…

Мерих презирал его — за это болезненное властолюбие, за жестокость, за мелочную придирчивость к тем, кто приносил себя в жертву охранению закона и порядка в Аль-Бетиле. «Все должно быть правильно, Мерих! — кричал Сархан в приступе злобы. — Все должно быть так, как принято, как решили мы сами однажды! Вы дураки, если не понимаете этого!» — но сам никаких правил не блюл и впадал в ярость каждый раз, когда ему об этом напоминали.

Он терпеть не мог Мериха — за открытое холодное недовольство, за отсутствие страха во взгляде, за то, что тот, не слушая его воплей, просто уходил на рассвете или на закате солнца и делал свое дело, как умел. Вместе с Бекимом и Марьям чаще других раскрывал преступные замыслы или темные дела, а уж если подключался Шерага... Вот кого Сархан ненавидел даже сильнее, чем Мериха. С Шерагой все охотно водили компанию, он был еще молод, красив, не скрывал своих успехов в любовных делах и не очень-то позволял влиятельным, но нежеланным мужам дышать себе в уста. А еще он был на дружеской ноге с Мерихом. Все это вызывало бешенство Сархана и однажды должно было вылиться на голову Шераги...

Вылилось. Но сейчас перед Мерихом, неловко подвернув под себя руку, лежал на камнях словно бы не Сархан, а кто-то иной — тихий, безмолвный, неподвижный, и едва заметный ветерок трогал его легкий голубой кафтан, который он так и не застегнул. Время будто замерло, когда Мерих увидел это, и ему стоило немалых усилий подняться, подойти с другой стороны, заглянуть в застывшее лицо и осторожно коснуться еще горячей шеи в попытке ощутить биение пульса.

Сархан погиб. Глаза его были закрыты, и если бы не страдальчески разомкнутые губы, он казался бы безмятежно спокойным, каким никогда не был при жизни. Не было крови, почти уцелело одеяние, и даже тюрбан остался на месте, лишь золотые подвески рассыпались и поблескивали тут и там на пыльных камнях. Мерих сразу вспомнил о Скорпионе — и снова забыл, увидев на щеке Сархана подсыхающую мокрую дорожку. Ее присутствие выдала пыль, осевшая на мертвое лицо.

**VI. В тайнике**

После смерти Сархана город был взбудоражен. В Башню правосудия со всех сторон слали гонцов, чтобы узнать последние вести — глашатаю пришлось несколько раз объявлять их на площади, где снова столпились зеваки. Даже архонта Белкета поставили в известность о произошедшем.

Обыск у Сархана проводило множество людей, и это, по мнению Мериха, скорее мешало, чем помогало в деле. Артефакты Мельхиса были обнаружены сразу — Сархан будто нарочно не стал их прятать, а выложил рядком на видное место. Он вообще, как отметил Мерих, питал страсть к упорядочению окружавших его вещей, несмотря на то что был воплощением хаоса и вечно противоречил сам себе: никого не чтивший, буйный и жестокий, но при этом мелочный, излишне чувствительный к сущим пустякам, он жил страстями, ел и спал, когда придется, держал себя, как вздумается, и даже кафтан носил прямо на голое тело, пренебрегая рубахой, — большинство шерифов в конце концов стали поступать так же... Однако здесь, в его покоях, ровно-ровно стояли на полках книги, занавеси были сдвинуты на одинаковое расстояние, точно одна была зеркальным отражением другой, даже подушки на полу и те лежали так, что напоминали строй на смотре войск.

— Мерих! А где ковер? — спросила Марьям, едва успев войти.  
— Его нет. Слуги клянутся, что «господин старший шериф» сам недавно вручил им ковер, опутанный веревками, и приказал срочно сжечь — сказал, что пролил на него ядовитое зелье, и не велел разворачивать. Сожгли…  
— Странно. К чему бы такая спешка? И для чего жечь?  
— Я нашел для чего. Марьям… — Мерих помолчал, а потом указал куда-то за полку с книгами. На стене виднелись несколько маленьких темных пятнышек — следы капель, разлетевшихся веером. — Я не хочу предполагать такое, но боюсь, что…  
— Это кровь моего мужа, Мерих, — резко и холодно отозвалась Марьям. — Ты говорил, он собирался к Сархану с докладом? Значит, здесь Сархан и убил Бекима. Затер все следы, что увидел, а ковер, на котором было больше всего крови, велел сжечь. Все просто.  
— Да, но как он вытащил тело на улицу мимо стражи, да еще перенес на противоположную от входа сторону, и его никто не заметил?  
— Это тоже просто, Мерих. Здесь есть потайной ход, разве ты не знал?

Мерих покачал головой. Марьям хмыкнула:

— Да, ты не был своим в этих покоях.  
— Но ведь и ты не была. Откуда же…  
— Я не была. Беким был. Недолго — до нашей свадьбы. Вот почему Сархан так ненавидел нас обоих, хотя потом у него появился Мельхис и он слегка утихомирился.

На этих ее словах Мерих решил больше ничему не удивляться, чтобы не рехнуться, как бывший главный шериф.

— А где этот потайной ход?  
— Беким не говорил, но ясно, что где-то в стене, — она начала обшаривать полки с книгами, явно не понимая, что ищет. Мерих остановил ее:  
— Погоди, нет. Не та сторона — внизу тоже покои, здесь не может быть тайного лаза.  
— Ах, да-да-да... Сархан заставил меня поглупеть.

Мерих распахнул резной шкаф напротив — он был пуст. Мерих потрогал его со всех сторон, а потом надавил на заднюю стенку и сумел сдвинуть ее, открыв проход в тайник — по всей видимости, тот самый. В комнате повисло молчание.

— Ну и ну… — только и сказал кто-то.

В тайнике было совершенно темно и очень душно, оттуда тянуло запахом пыли и какой-то гадости.

— Придется туда забраться и проверить, — проговорил Мерих в черноту. — Тут должен быть спуск. Посмотрим, нет ли следов крови. Если Сархан тащил тело здесь, то они наверняка остались.  
— Я пойду с тобой, — твердо сказала Марьям.  
— Нет, не пойдешь. Бенеш, спустись со мною. Возьми лампу, не хочется поскользнуться на дохлой ящерице и сломать шею. Судя по зловонию, их тут полно.  
— Ты мне не указ, — отрезала Марьям. — Здесь убили моего мужа, и искать его кровь пойду я. Бенеш, отдай лампу. Ждите нас.

Мерих молча взял другой светильник и с трудом пролез внутрь тайника. Марьям последовала за ним, остальные столпились у проема, ожидая, что будет дальше. Мерих и Марьям, осветив каменный мешок тусклыми масляными лампами, обнаружили, что стоят на самом верху лестницы, протянувшейся неведомо куда между стенами, но достаточно широкой для того, чтобы свободно пройти вдвоем. Они медленно двинулись вперед.

— Смотри, — Марьям указала на темные следы под ногами, — вот.

Мерих нагнулся пониже, посветил на ступени. На них действительно остались бурые пятна, очень похожие на кровь. Марьям промолчала.

— Поищем дальше? — тихо спросил Мерих. Марьям кивнула, и они продолжили путь.  
— И вот здесь! Вот, вот, на стене!  
— Вижу. И здесь…  
— Есть? — спросили сверху.  
— Есть. И немало.

Проход со ступенями повернул влево, и освещенный проем, через который выглядывали обеспокоенные шерифы, пропал из виду. Мерих и Марьям спускались все ниже и ниже, не зная, куда идут, и постоянно обнаруживая новые кровавые следы.

— Фу, — поморщилась Марьям — тяжкий запах, который они ощутили еще наверху, становился сильнее. Они остановились и переглянулись. Слова были не нужны — оба и так понимали, что это значит.  
— Где, по-твоему? — спросила Марьям. Мерих молча показал пальцем вниз. Они двинулись дальше, снова повернули влево — и вдруг увидели слабый неровный свет и едва различимые в полумраке черные лужицы на лестнице и возле нее.  
— Мерих! Что это?! — Марьям схватила Мериха за руку. Играть роль равнодушного ледяного палача она уже не могла. Мерих сжал ее ладонь:  
— Тише. Я здесь. Если что, хватай лампу и беги наверх.

Марьям кивнула, но ее внезапно затрясло — сказались душевные муки и бессонница последних дней. Мерих ощущал, как дрожит ее рука. «Вынеси это, Марьям!»

Лестница кончилась, и они, перешагнув через загустевшую кровь, оказались в странной комнате без окон. Свет сочился откуда-то снизу и сбоку, но Мерих, едва сойдя с последней ступени, увидел, как качнулось пламя в лампе, и наугад провел рукою по стене:

— Все в порядке, вот она — скрытая дверь, Марьям, — успокоил он, стукнул в стену костяшками пальцев, и неожиданно раздался глухой звук, будто ударили по дереву. Рядом был незаметный с первого взгляда проход. — Ты права, через нее Сархан и вынес тело. Стащил по лестнице, положил тут, внизу, и…

Марьям не отвечала. Мерих обернулся — Марьям, белая, как молоко, стояла посреди тускло освещенной комнаты, ладонью зажав рот. Мерих подбежал к ней — и тоже на мгновение остолбенел. К такому он был не готов.

Между лестницей и стеной, образующими нечто вроде алькова, было устроено ложе, возле которого аккуратным полукругом были расставлены лампы, заправленные маслом. На ложе покоился человек, одетый в светлую рубаху из тончайшего мягкого шелка, с наглухо застегнутым воротом, доходящим почти до самого подбородка. Руки, скрещенные на животе, и ноги лежащего были прикрыты легким белым покрывалом, складки на котором были заложены так, что получился отчетливый правильный узор. Человек мог бы показаться спящим, если бы в лице его не произошли неизбежные перемены, если бы руки его не свела смертная судорога — край покрывала приподнялся, и видно было, как жутко и неестественно они застыли над телом.

Марьям и Мерих, не веря своим глазам, молча смотрели на труп. Это был Мельхис.

— Зачем?.. — потрясенным шепотом спросила Марьям. — Зачем он здесь?

_«Зато теперь никто не оттеснит меня от него… Он отныне мой и только мой!»_ О боги-драконы, неужели даже после смерти Мельхиса Сархан…

— Нет… — Марьям помотала головой. — Нет, не может быть такого…  
— Боюсь, — чуть слышно проговорил Мерих, — теперь все возможно, Марьям. Даже это.  
— Нет, — она нетерпеливо схватила его за локоть, и в ее глазах вспыхнули знакомые искры. Она наконец-то снова превратилась в ту Марьям, которую он знал прежде. — Взгляни! Видишь, как все тут… красиво? Это не положено трогать, Мерих. На это положено лишь смотреть. Созерцать. Быть может, поклоняться, как в храме. И сам Мельхис будто спит. Если не глядеть в лицо, покажется, будто он живой и не ранен…

_«Он и теперь спит. И ждет того, кто снова разбудит его…»_

***

— Идем, Мерих! — Марьям тянула его за собой. — Нужно всех привести сюда и поскорее вынести в подвал Мельхиса…  
— Давай-ка не будем спешить. Мне все же придется осмотреть тело, Марьям, — мрачно сказал Мерих, — я не могу допустить, чтобы осквернение осталось незамеченным, если оно имело место. Сархан и так кругом повинен, но нужно совершенно точно знать, в чем именно.

Он решил, что женщине подобное видеть не стоит.

— Окажи мне услугу, Марьям, попроси приготовить омовение — работа будет грязная. И небыстрая, так что пусть наши не спускаются сюда сразу, дадут мне хотя бы четверть часа.  
— Исполню, — Марьям пошла вверх по лестнице, тревожно оглядываясь, — но сама скоро вернусь! Не хочу оставлять тебя со всем этим наедине.  
— Не волнуйся, я видал и похуже, — Мерих переступил через горящие светильники и оказался внутри полукруга рядом с ложем мертвеца. Расстегнул и снял пояс, стащил кафтан, дабы тот не испачкался, стянул перстни и наручи. На мгновение он подумал, что устроил бы Сархан, застигни он кого-нибудь в таком виде подле Мельхиса…

Лицо Мерих закрывать не стал — обоняние могло ему пригодиться. Он присел возле тела, осторожно отложил в сторону покрывало, пожалев о том, что не попросил Марьям зарисовать составленный из складок узор. Вряд ли он имел какой-то особый смысл, но все же… Коря себя за упущение, он посмотрел на тело. Мельхис был не только одет, но даже обут — это сразу бросилось в глаза. Туфли, дорогие покровы для ложа и подушки, приподнимавшие голову мертвого, были совсем новыми — надо выяснить, где, кем и когда куплены, отметил про себя Мерих. Посторонних следов он не увидел — должно быть, с тех пор как тело было оставлено здесь, его не тревожили.

Он осторожно расстегнул ворот рубахи, надетой на Мельхиса, отгоняя от себя дурные мысли и воспоминания о Сархане, — и отпрянул. Он видел глубокие раны Шераги и Бекима, видел следы струей брызнувшей крови, но то, что он обнаружил здесь, потрясло его куда больше: у Мельхиса было перерезано полшеи — так, что голова на добрую треть отделилась от тела. Труп кто-то заботливо обмыл, но немного крови все же просочилось за воротник. Мерих смотрел на глубокий, чудовищной силы порез, нанесенный чем-то вроде широкого ножа, хорошо наточенного, который держала умелая и решительная рука. Когда вернется Марьям, подумал Мерих, надо взять у нее нож Сархана и попробовать сличить.

После беглого осмотра раны он прикрыл ее — чуть быстрее, чем требовалось. Поднял рубаху. Кожа Мельхиса показалась ему странно липкой. Ведь прошло не так уж много времени, чтобы… Он снова потрогал тело, поднес пальцы к лицу и вдохнул — масло! Благовонное масло, одно из тех, что любили и охотно покупали богатые и избалованные излишествами люди вроде Мельхиса.

Надеясь, что к нему некстати не спустится Марьям, Мерих быстро оглядел остальное — ничего необычного. Судя по всему, в последние часы к телу никто не прикасался. Повинуясь какому-то чувству, Мерих поправил на мертвом одежду и закрыл его покрывалом с головы до пят, а сам сел рядом с трупом, ожидая Марьям, чтобы попросить ее донести до верхних покоев его вещи. Ему хотелось поскорее омыться после нечистого занятия.

Он почувствовал, что ослабел и устал. Еще и все пережитое навалилось ему на плечи. Ему вспоминались тела Бекима и Шераги, Скорпион, в горячке страсти не понимающая, что впивается ногтями в его спину, Сархан, сидящий на окне в лучах закатного солнца, а потом лежащий на камнях, коварная Сабига, рассказывающая ему о том, что слышала в покоях хозяина, Марьям, дрожащая, словно тощее деревце под ударами бури… Почему она не призналась ему сразу? Почему не признался сам Беким — в том, что было между ним и Сарханом? Стыдился? Или ему не о чем было рассказать? «Что-то там у шерифа Сархана не вышло опять, господин Мерих…» Но чаепития, беседы, да и любовные похождения, если уж они имели место, — не повод осудить друга! А вот то, что он водил приятельство с тем, кто притеснял всех остальных… Да, у Бекима были поводы опасаться и молчать.

Каждый играл в свою игру, а то и не в одну — Скорпион, Сархан, Сабига. Возможно, и Беким с Шерагой, Мельхис, Марьям. Мерих отныне не знал, кому верить и кого слушать. У каждого были свои правила, а кто-то и вовсе презирал оные, как старший шериф, чье тело с разбитой всмятку утробой начинало коченеть в холодном подвале — на том же топчане, на котором до этого лежали его жертвы, и под той же мешковиной, выпачканной в их крови.

Мерих, погруженный в душевный мрак, даже не пытался выйти из освещенного полукруга, отодвинуться от тела Мельхиса. Он пробовал постигнуть, переварить поскорее все, что произошло, — и не мог. Глядя на несчастного купца, он думал о том, как тот провел свои последние часы, знал ли о том, что будет убит так жестоко… Как же ты оказался тут, друг Мельхис?

— Сам не знаю, господин Мерих.

Мерих от неожиданности на несколько мгновений даже перестал дышать. Воображение, судя по всему, тоже играло в собственные игры и не повиновалось ему, но он не пошевелился, продолжал наблюдать, как язычки пламени перед его глазами расплываются, и через некоторое время увидел сплошную завесу неровного желтоватого света. Возле него в воздухе кружились неведомо откуда взявшиеся прелестные золотистые искорки. Их становилось все больше, а Мерих не мог понять, что это. Он протянул руку, забыв о том, что касался мертвого тела, а игривые искорки охотно собрались над его ладонью, волшебно мерцая. Это было удивительно красиво, но Мерих не знал, что они такое и откуда взялись в душной тьме тайника, пахнущего пылью и протухающей кровью.

— Что же это? — сказал он в никуда. Он был один, но в ответ снова послышался тихий-тихий голос:  
— Тоже никак не пойму… Ведь это вы, господин Мерих? — приветливо, но испуганно спросил кто-то.  
— Да, — ответил Мерих; он прислушался, думая, к чему бы после бессонных ночей на пятом десятке лет такие искорки и голоса, и ощутил, что волосы на его голове зашевелились — он узнал говорящего. — Господин Мельхис, это вы?  
— Я, — отозвался тот же приветливо-испуганный голос. — Рад вас слышать, господин Мерих. Я, видите ли, в небольшой растерянности, не будете ли вы любезны помочь мне? Если вам угодно, конечно…  
— Господин Мельхис, я к вашим услугам и рад буду исполнить ваши просьбы, если только это в моей власти!  
— Господин шериф, — нерешительно прошелестел голос из ниоткуда, — вы не могли бы сказать мне, где я? Я вижу только свет и больше ничего. И вас не вижу! Только слышу…  
— Вы по-прежнему в Аль-Бетиле, господин Мельхис, — проговорил Мерих как можно мягче и спокойнее, пусть и не понимал, что происходит, и по привычке добавил: — Расскажите мне, прошу вас, что вы помните?  
— Ничего, — тревожно ответил Мельхис, — вы понимаете, дорогой шериф Мерих, совсем ничего. Только Сархана. Но мне кажется, что я помню какое-то давнее, очень давнее прошлое… Мне страшно, шериф!  
— Не волнуйтесь, господин Мельхис, — почуяв привычную дорогу, сказал Мерих успокаивающе, — мы всё решим. Что именно вы помните? Не обязательно самое последнее, что угодно, что придет вам на ум.  
— Шериф Мерих… Я могу вам доверять? Я помню то, что, вероятно, не надлежит произносить вслух… Не подумайте дурного, но я… — голос растерянно умолк.  
— Господин Мельхис, — тихо и примирительно ответил Мерих, — я ваш друг. Я здесь, чтобы помочь вам. Откройте мне все без утайки. Обещаю, что никто не станет над вами смеяться, не осудит и не обидит вас.  
— Я не знаю… Я не могу рассказать. Почему я никого не вижу?! Неужели я ослеп? Но ведь я вижу свет… — искорки взмыли вверх и заметались вокруг Мериха.  
— Все хорошо, господин Мельхис. Поверьте мне, я пережил многое, меня непросто смутить. Прошу и вас не смущаться — я на вашей стороне. Я рядом, я с вами. Опишите мне то, что вспомнится.  
— Мерих, я не сумею изложить верно, меня не слушаются мысли... Вы только не покидайте меня из-за этого, не оставляйте одного! Я попробую показать вам, если сумею. Ведь вы, в отличие от меня, можете видеть… — и Мерих видит.

…Впервые Сархан приходит к Мельхису в тот день, когда ему требуется опознать несколько изъятых у вора вещей — Мельхис не только сведущ в отдельных сферах магии, но и слывет тонким знатоком волшебных предметов и старины. Сархан вполне учтив, Мельхис любезен и гостеприимен. Вещи он узнает сразу — он видел их раньше. У некоторых даже помнит хозяев. Шериф благодарен ему и соглашается выпить чаю. Мельхис развлекает его малозначащей, но веселой болтовней, а между прочим они обмениваются и кое-какими важными сведениями — осторожно, маленькими порциями. Сархан пьет и смотрит на хозяина дома. Его взгляд, пристальный и тяжелый, почему-то не пугает Мельхиса: высоченный, статный, невероятно сильный, с красивым чувственным ртом, Сархан очень нравится ему. Жаль, если он больше не придет, и Мельхис предлагает Сархану заглядывать в гости запросто, без приглашения, не только по делу, но и так, по-дружески. Да вот хоть бы и завтра.

Мельхис не ждет всерьез. Это печально, но он хорошо, очень хорошо понимает, что вряд ли может быть интересен занятому главному шерифу, только волчий, голодный взгляд Сархана, который он вспоминает постоянно, не дает ему покоя. А после полудня в его дом неожиданно прибывает и сам главный шериф, несколько скованный. Мельхис рад, Мельхис улыбается и ведет беседу, и Сархан постепенно смягчается, а потом уходит, хотя зачем приходил, неясно.

Так бывает почти каждый день: Сархан является к Мельхису. Поводы для этого есть — они делятся новостями. Сархан передает Мельхису известия о том, у кого какой испортили товар, какие украденные вещи особенно дороги или срочно нужны их владельцам, и Мельхис немедленно действует: находит замену, предлагает, дает взаймы или продает, нередко получая хороший навар и благодарность за своевременную помощь. Он сам полезен шерифу тем, что сообщает кое-что о знакомых, с которыми ведет дела, или оценивает, как и в первый раз, принесенные ему сокровища.

Это взаимовыгодное приятельство длится определенное время, но между ними постоянно висит нечто невысказанное, от чего неспокойно обоим. Мельхис быстро понимает причину и в глубине души робко радуется, а шериф день ото дня все больше мрачнеет, становится тревожным и резким. Он то и дело обидно поддразнивает Мельхиса, насмехается над его наложницей, которая, как он думает, существует; ни с того ни с сего заводит разговоры о толстяках, которые ни на что не способны и могут, в отличие от истинных мужчин, только коптить небо; нахваливает своих шерифов за совершенство тел и умов, за изобретательность и неистощимую силу, намекая на то, что неплохо знаком с этой силой и сам…

Мельхис молчит и терпит. Он догадывается, что творится с Сарханом, но старшему шерифу говорить об этом нельзя — он и так делается все более грубым, все более язвительным и жестоким. Разозлив сам себя донельзя, уходит, а Мельхис вздыхает и ждет — роковая черта близка, но как же все это долго и тяжко... И ведь угораздило полюбить именно такого — он давно понимает, что старший шериф для него отнюдь не только друг и не простое увлечение. Мельхис втайне жалеет его — гневливый Сархан кажется ему каким угодно, только не свободным и счастливым.

Однажды, когда он снова приходит, Мельхис, раскинувшись на подушках, курит кальян. Это его слабость — помогает отвлечься и привести чувства в порядок. Сархан еще с порога начинает глумиться над теми, кто проводит дни, отлеживая жирные бока, как свинья, вместо того чтобы заняться... Э-э... Что?.. Ах да, заняться делом. Говорит, а сам, не отрываясь, смотрит, как Мельхис не торопясь втягивает ароматный дым, и путается в словах каждый раз, когда хозяин дома подносит мундштук ко рту. Мельхис ясно читает все по его лицу, но не знает, как быть — Сархан противится любым попыткам приблизиться к нему. Тогда он предлагает ему присоединиться к курению, на что Сархан взрывается и снова говорит ужасные вещи: о том, что настоящий мужчина не будет дурманить себе голову, что Мельхис хочет отравить его «этой своей дрянью»… Или усыпить.

— А зачем мне тебя усыплять? — спокойно спрашивает Мельхис, продолжая со вкусом затягиваться. Сархан, понимая, что не может высказать вслух постыдные опасения, багровеет от смущения и ярости и требует от Мельхиса прекратить задавать ему дурацкие вопросы, потому что он не слабак и не баба, чтобы оправдываться перед каким-то бездельником в халате... Но не уходит.  
— Полно, Сархан, к чему оправдания? — Мельхис отставляет кальян. — Но согласись, для меня, твоего верного друга, загадка: ненавидишь меня, поливаешь бранью — и снова приходишь. Будь ты мною истинно недоволен, не стал бы напрасно расходовать время. Значит, хочешь от меня чего-то? Так скажи. Ведь знаешь, что я восхищаюсь тобой, почитаю тебя и ни за что не задену насмешкой, что многое ради тебя готов исполнить. Но нельзя судить о городе по миражу, нельзя судить об истинных чувствах, когда все скрывает завеса из неприязни и пустых ссор…

Сархан тяжело дышит и молчит. Кажется, он разрывается между желанием сдаться и гневом.

— Чего ты опасаешься, шериф? — тихо говорит Мельхис, которому на самом деле все давным-давно понятно. — Ведь не меня, верно? Огласки? Не бойся. Никто ничего не узнает.

Сархан от неожиданности совсем теряет дар речи. Пытается подойти, отворачивается, мечется из угла в угол, точно пойманный тигр. Сокрушенно качает головой, сжимает кулаки, растирает ладонями потемневшее лицо. Мельхис наблюдает за ним с жалостью и тайным вожделением. Он знает, что произойдет, но как же это мучительно, особенно для Сархана...

Тот вдруг останавливается посреди комнаты.

— Нет, — глухо говорит он, — это неправильно. Это неправильно. Так не должно быть…  
— Такова воля богов, шериф, — смиренно отвечает Мельхис, переваливается на соседнюю подушку, опирается на локоть и глядит на Сархана. Пойманный тигр великолепен, совершенен...  
— Я не верю ни в каких богов! — опять взрывается Сархан. — А ты жалкий, ничтожный, пустой и слабый! Ты смешон! Почему я трачу на тебя целые дни? Ты что, заколдовал меня?! Я догадался, на что ты намекаешь мне, — презрительно говорит он и добавляет с горечью: — Вокруг меня столько достойных мужей, могучих, благородных, с каждым из которых было бы не страшно брать город штурмом! А я прихожу к какому-то толстому торгашу. Почему?!  
— Потому что я даю тебе то, чего ты ищешь, Сур, — мягко говорит Мельхис, — и могу дать куда больше, и сделаю это с великой радостью. А если мы оба…

Он не успевает договорить — Сархан бросается к нему, выхватывая на ходу меч, и Мельхис чувствует холодное лезвие, упершееся ему в кадык.

— Только попробуй рассказать кому-нибудь! — шипит Сархан с ненавистью. — Только попробуй! Я разорву и сожру тебя! Или проткну насквозь…

Мельхис тихо и с облегчением смеется — вот оно. Он совершенно спокоен, он с любовью и иронией глядит на Сархана, сердечно улыбается ему, и это доводит главного шерифа до безумия. Он хватает Мельхиса за халат, подтаскивает к себе и властно чеканит:

— Никто. Не должен. Знать!

Последнее слово он выкрикивает с яростью и швыряет меч на пол. Освободившаяся рука сдавливает Мельхису шею, но тот по-прежнему тих и невозмутим.

— Я никому не расскажу, — уверяет он. Сархан, взбешенный, растерянный, раскаленный, не знает, как ему быть. Зато все знает Мельхис.  
— Не так, Сархан. Не так, — шепчет он, переполняясь сладострастием и нежностью, осторожно отводит от своей шеи горячую руку и касается шерифа, как хочется ему самому. — Вот так…  
— Во имя ада, что ты делаешь?! Я тебе не баба! — Сархан вздрагивает, прерывисто дышит, но все еще противится — и ему, и себе.  
— Если тебе не угодно, я сию же минуту прекращу…  
— Не смей! — рявкает Сархан и сжимает Мельхиса до боли. — Не смей прекращать… Повинуйся мне!

Мельхис делает вид, что повинуется, и продолжает. Сархан делает вид, что властвует над ним, и пылает от удовольствия. День за окнами постепенно переплавляется в вечер, и в покои приходит таинственный сумрак.

— Не хочу тебя видеть, — бормочет разомлевший Сархан. — Глаза мои не глядят на тебя…  
— Не гляди, — кротко соглашается Мельхис и с неожиданной силой толкает могучего шерифа, роняет его лицом на подушки. Тот не возражает — опытность и чуткость Мельхиса берут свое, да и не один Сархан способен быть непреклонным, когда нужно. Мельхис ведь тоже мужчина...

А потом Сархан кричит. Кричит так, словно с боем вырывается из темницы, в которой был заперт множество лет. Бранится, стонет, проклинает, умоляет, получая то, чего так давно жаждал, снова отчаянно вскрикивает... Мельхис упивается этими звуками, любуется мускулистой и совершенно мокрой спиной Сархана, тихо говорит ему что-то очень откровенное, от чего тот приходит в окончательное исступление, а потом и сам охотно становится добычей разбушевавшегося тигра. Он позволяет вытворять с собою что угодно, наслаждается неудержимой мощью Сархана, любовью и, что скрывать, долгожданной победой. Ведь он пока думает, что победил…

— Он обходится со мною плохо, Мерих, — говорил робкий голос из пустоты, — но я его не виню. Ему весьма тяжело, и я знаю почему: я не тот, кого он хотел бы видеть рядом, а дать то, чего он желал, по воле рока ему сумел только я. Ему нужно восхищаться, чтобы любить, а меня он может лишь презирать за телесную слабость. Будь я таким же, как вы или господин Беким, сильным, решительным, все было бы куда проще, но я другой, и ему приходится с этим мириться. Ему очень больно от этого, Мерих. Он безумно страдает.

…Чем дальше, тем хуже — такой видится Мельхису его любовь. Так, похоже, и есть: Сархан меняется, и не в добрую сторону. Он не признает уменьшительного имени и домашних прозвищ, ему становятся неприятны ласки, его раздражают нежные прикосновения — настолько, что он может вскочить и разбить что-нибудь, дабы выплеснуть внезапно поднявшуюся ярость. Он требует от Мельхиса одного — жестокости, ему хочется, чтобы их объятия всегда были суровыми и неистовыми по силе. С этим Мельхис мог бы примириться — в откровенных грубоватых утехах тоже есть своя прелесть. Он не может примириться с другим — с тем, что происходит после.

Порой Сархан, его тигр, обожравшийся страстью до полного изнеможения, уходит от него успокоенным, а порой, даже заснув ненадолго, просыпается в скверном настроении. Или возвращается таким на следующий день — недовольным, злобным и опасным, точно взведенная катапульта. Его нельзя трогать в такие минуты, иначе он неминуемо срывается. Кричит на Мельхиса, едко издевается над ним, обзывает толстяком, который истинному мужу ни к чему, и при этом чудовищно ревнует. Ко всем: к Эльмире, к прислуге, к покупателям, особенно если Мельхису приходится отбыть в другой город. Тогда они с Эльмирой по полночи лежат без сна на краешках чужого ложа, погруженные в мрачные размышления: она не знает, что происходит с ее подругами в Аль-Бетиле, а Мельхис, привыкший к могучему телу Сархана, тоскует в одиночестве, и тем это одиночество горше, чем лучше Мельхис понимает, что ждет его дома. Да, будут жадные руки, будет пиршество изголодавшейся плоти, но сколько предстоит выслушать и вынести до этого…

Сархан словно сходит с ума. Убегает и возвращается, снова вгоняет себя в ярость, снова мечется, снова убегает, саданув дверьми. Придя вечером, может молча стиснуть Мельхиса в объятиях, а может еще с порога начать оскорблять, подозревать, рассказывать о новых молодых шерифах, которые чудо как хороши, в отличие от «толстяка», его всего трясет, лицо кривится от ненависти. А может после их странной жестокой любви долго лежать без движения, смотреть куда-то наверх и без умолку говорить Мельхису о том, как скоро весь Аль-Бетиль склонится перед ним. Голос его в такие минуты слабеет, на устах появляется улыбка, похожая на детскую, и выглядит это так страшно, что, право же, лучше бы он и дальше кричал и обзывал Мельхиса жирным боровом…

Однажды он привязывается к флакону с благовонным маслом, который обнаруживает в покоях. Сравнивает Мельхиса с толстой глупой бабой — не хватает, мол, только млечных грудей для вящего сходства, язвит словами Эльмиру, предлагает Мельхису примерить ее платье. Кричит, что был дураком, когда связался с ним, ведь вокруг столько крепких рук, а он из жалости вцепился в этого шута, который наслаждается за его счет… И внезапно бьет.

Даже мягкосердечный Мельхис не выдерживает. Он бледнеет от долго копившегося гнева, решительно поднимается и указывает на двери:

— Довольно, Сархан. Я устал от тебя. Мне наскучила твоя злоба, и я более не намерен терпеть тебя в доме. Пусть найдется другой хозяин, что согласится сносить побои от гостя. Пусть найдется другое сердце, что согласится быть растоптанным твоей ногою. Но не мое. Уходи сию же минуту и никогда не показывайся мне на глаза.

Сархан на мгновение теряется, пугается и отводит взгляд, точно дитя, пойманное на краже сладостей. Потом принимает горделивый вид и пытается усмехнуться:

— Ты пожалеешь, Мельхис. Если ты изгонишь меня, кто же будет утолять твою похоть? Пожалеешь, поверь! Не все содеянные глупости легко исправить!  
— Пусть так. Но лучше я навеки останусь один, чем еще раз позволю тебе прикоснуться ко мне. Убирайся, Сархан.

Сархан впервые видит такого Мельхиса — охваченного ледяным гневом, властного и непреклонного. Лицо его темнеет, он разбивает попавшуюся ему на пути дорогую вазу на мелкие осколки и выбегает из покоев.

Мельхис все еще сидит на ложе, закрыв лицо ладонями и не в силах пошевелиться, когда двери снова распахиваются и на пороге появляется Сархан. Вид у него дикий. Он хочет что-то сказать, но не может, а потом делает шаг вперед, впивается в Мельхиса безумным взглядом и шепчет:

— Не чую рук.

Мельхис не успевает помочь. Сархан, вскрикнув, падает, и тело его прошивают чудовищные судороги. Мельхис вне себя от ужаса смотрит на это зрелище, потом, очнувшись, хватает подушку, подсовывает шерифу под голову и кое-как придерживает его. Когда судороги стихают, он из последних сил поворачивает потерявшего сознание Сархана на бок.

Припадок кончается быстро, но Мельхису кажется, что прошли часы. Сархан лежит на полу и не может подняться.

— Что со мной, Мели? Почему я тут? — растерянно, как ребенок, спрашивает он.

По лицу Мельхиса текут слезы.

— Ты ничего не помнишь?  
— Нет…

Мельхис с трудом помогает шерифу добраться до постели, раздеться и прилечь. Плача, рассказывает ему обо всем, что случилось. Тот не верит, но горькие слезы друга убеждают его.

— Наверное, я одержимый, — тихо говорит Сархан, приваливаясь к груди Мельхиса, который обнимает его, укутывая покрывалом. — Ты видел книгу «Горада Раэль»? Когда-то я пробовал вызывать демонов, знаешь…  
— Нет, нет, — шепчет Мельхис. — Нет, моя любовь! Ты болен — я уже встречал такое, когда странствовал, и демоны тут ни при чем. Это тяжкий недуг, но это только недуг. Мы найдем способ исцелить тебя, обещаю…

Мельхис понимает, что наконец-то видит настоящее лицо Сархана, осунувшееся, страдальческое, похожее на лик умирающего. Он продолжает плакать, покрывает его поцелуями, и Сархан, обессиленный, утративший всю свою ярость, впервые за долгое-долгое время пытается отвечать ему тем же.

— Прости меня, Мели, — говорит он, и по его щеке тоже катится одинокая слеза. — Прости меня.

…Золотые искры медленно кружили над ладонью Мериха.

— Больше я никогда не гнал его, шериф Мерих, никогда! Но потом все вернулось, почти сразу. Он стал таким же, каким был до этого. Но он не виноват! Он болен, так болен… Притом, что страшнее всего, болен не только телом — я понял, пусть и с опозданием, что мой Сархан на грани безумия. Чего я только не делал! У нас в Городах нет магии, которая могла бы исцелить от такого. Я проводил бы его к жрецам Эльрата или даже к служителям Малассы, лишь бы он излечился, но он ни за что не согласится покинуть Башню правосудия. Вы ведь знаете его, Мерих. Я бессилен, но все равно пытаюсь. Подарил ему кулон живой крови, надеясь, что он окажется близким природе Сархана и даст ему здоровье. Принес в свою спальню, в тайник, где храню артефакты, самые светлые, самые чистые реликвии из всех, что у меня были, думал, что ему станет легче, если он немного успокоится… Я даже попросил Сабигу намекнуть ему на это — пусть услышит о том, что я желаю ему здравия, не от меня самого, а от кого-то другого. Иначе он не поверил бы!  
— Господин Мельхис, — спросил Мерих, — так он вызывал демонов? Не мог ли… простите, не может ли он и вправду быть одержимым?

Мерцающие искорки взвихрились над ладонью Мериха и закружились, будто в танце. Он услышал нечто похожее на легкий мелодичный перезвон — Мельхис тихо смеялся:

— Господин Мерих, это невозможно. Даже если он пытался, не сумел бы. У бедного Сархана нет со-вер-шен-но никаких способностей к магии! Совершенно! Да, он знает несколько самых простых боевых заклинаний, но и только. Всему остальному учить его бесполезно. Именно поэтому мне так тяжелы его фантазии о власти…  
— Вы считаете, это фантазии?  
— Конечно, Мерих! Ну какой из него правитель? И дело не в том, что он так ужасно болен — это полбеды, даже с этим можно было бы справиться. Но сами посудите, можно ли стоять над городом магов, не владея магией? Ведь он не архонт Белкет, а на страхе у власти долго не продержишься. Я хотел бы, чтобы вы помогли мне убедить его оставить пост. Я верю вам… Вы ведь очень хороший человек, Мерих, и, как мне кажется, отличный маг! К слову, мой друг: отчего вы не пользуетесь тем, чему научились и что дано вам от рождения?  
— Я предпочитаю полагаться на меч, господин Мельхис. Он никогда не подводит. В отличие от чутья, столь необходимого для магии и столь зависимого от прихотей сердца и ума.  
— Вы правы, мой дорогой. Магия — вещь тонкая, каков дух, таково и умение, но ваш дух и ваше чутье достаточно сильны, поверьте мне! Не бегите от себя, Мерих, — так можно убежать чересчур далеко и попасть в ловушку. Отказаться от истинного пути, довериться не тому человеку, сделать неверный выбор, который будет стоить головы или самой души… Возьмите Эльмиру, несчастное дитя, — вот вам пример. К слову, вы очень понравились ей. Она ведь вам — тоже? Я так и думал. Я даже передал бы вам ее на законных основаниях — давно собирался найти ей мужа, но боюсь, Мерих, она не для вас. Вернее, вы не для нее. Вам нужен кто-то иной, похожий на вас, такой же преданный и способный к служению, только тогда вы сможете стать счастливым... Простите, я, бесспорно, не вправе советовать. Если уж на то пошло, возьмите моего Сархана: ведь он так мучится не только от недугов, но и от того, что он не на своем месте! Живет не своей жизнью и постоянно боится — и себя, и других, и того, что это поймут, и чудовищно страдает… И я страдаю вместе с ним. В последнее время он просто не в себе, вы, верно, заметили? Я опасаюсь, что это может плохо кончиться для него. Придя ко мне на днях, он со-вер-шен-но забылся. Совершенно! Я хотел поговорить с ним обо всем откровенно, когда ему станет немного лучше, но не успел — утомился и уснул. Сквозь сон я слышал, как он зовет меня и рыдает, и это было очень страшно, Мерих, но я никак не мог пробудиться. А вот теперь проснулся и ничего не пойму…

Голос Мельхиса стал совсем тихим и жалобным. Мерих, чья душа едва не раскололась на части во время его рассказа, вдруг подумал: а что, если Сархан действительно провел магический ритуал, чтобы привязать душу любовника к сему месту? И приходить к нему, как раньше, даже тогда, когда совсем истлеет тело… Что, если световая стена — незримая граница, которая не выпускает Мельхиса? Но тот утверждал, что Сархан ничего не смыслил в магии, и ему стоило поверить. Мельхиса держало что-то еще. Что-то иное…

Мерих без всякого зелья понял, что нужно делать.

— Господин Мельхис, — спросил он, — а отчего вы сами не отправитесь искать лекаря для старшего шерифа?  
— Я не могу, — встревожено ответил Мельхис, — как же я оставлю его одного? А если с ним опять что-нибудь случится?! Вы бы видели его! Он так вел себя, что мне казалось, будто он готов на убийство.  
— Я сочувствую вам, — отозвался Мерих с искренним состраданием, — страшно подумать, что такое могло бы произойти с вами в действительности…

Золотые искорки снова взметнулись над его ладонью, и Мерих услышал нежный смех-перезвон:

— Мой дорогой, вот это как раз совсем не страшно. Я сам не боюсь смерти и никогда не боялся. Конечно, я многое использую к своей выгоде — а почему бы и нет? Ведь мы нередко бедны и несчастны лишь потому, что не умеем взять предлагаемое судьбой и враждуем, вместо того чтобы заключать союзы! Я ценю все маленькие радости жизни — деньги, дом, свой кальян, красивые одежды, добротные вещи, благовонные бальзамы, хорошую трапезу, дружеское общество, телесное тепло и ласку, но я не сделал никому ничего дурного, Мерих, и могу смело предстать перед Асхой. Страшно было бы, если бы Сархан убил кого-то еще…  
— Неужели вы простили бы ему свое убийство?!  
— Конечно, Мерих. Я всегда рисковал рядом с ним, понимал, что это может случиться. Даже если случилось... Ведь вы намекаете именно на это, правда? Друг мой, не скрывайте, не обманывайте меня! Да? Да... Теперь мне все ясно. Ну, что же поделать... Если и так, мне хотелось бы знать, где он, я не чувствую его!  
— Господин Мельхис, — торжественно произнес Мерих, — произошло нечто важное. Шериф Сархан услышал вашу просьбу и покинул свой пост. Я пришел сказать вам об этом. Более того, он хотел бы исцелить свою душу, хотя бы ради вас, и уже отправился в путь! Он ждет вас и наверняка тоскует, как и всегда, когда вас нет рядом.  
— Как же я мог потерять его?! — золотые искры беспорядочно заметались. — Что мне делать теперь, как найти его снова?!  
— Не тревожьтесь, — успокоил его Мерих. — Вы видите свое ложе, господин Мельхис?  
— Да, — озадаченно произнес бесплотный голос, — кажется, вижу.  
— Оно вам по нраву?  
— Мне думается, это не мое ложе… Но оно красивое и, должно быть, мягкое, благодарю вас, — вежливо отозвался Мельхис.  
— Все верно, господин Мельхис, — тихо сказал Мерих. — Знаете, это Сархан приготовил для вас, чтобы вы отдохнули перед дальней дорогой. Вам нужно уснуть, а когда вы проснетесь, увидите его и вместе пойдете дальше.

Золотые искры засияли так ярко, что Мерих не в силах был смотреть на них.

— Сархан приготовил для меня ложе? — еле слышно спросил Мельхис. — Сархан сделал это _для меня_?..  
— Да, — сказал Мерих. — Наверное, он хотел попросить у вас прощения. Хотел, чтобы вам наконец-то было уютно и удобно после всего, что вы пережили из-за него…  
— Что ты, Мерих, друг мой! — восторженно произнес Мельхис. — Я… Я так благодарен ему за все! И хотел бы увидеть его… Говоришь, нужно просто уснуть?  
— Да, Мельхис, — ответил Мерих. — Все плохое уже закончилось, и он тебя ждет.  
— Благодарю тебя, — золотые искры собрались в светящийся шар. Он уплотнился, и в ладони Мериха возникло непередаваемо приятное ощущение. — Вот только я не могу уснуть. Мне очень мешает свет. Ты не мог бы…  
— Конечно, — поспешно ответил Мерих. — Сейчас мы все исправим. Спи спокойно, Мельхис.

Он стряхнул с себя оцепенение, и светящаяся стена разбилась; вытер тыльной стороной ладони слезящиеся глаза и принялся гасить светильники один за другим. Каменный мешок погрузился во тьму, и Мерих остался в ней — с грязными руками, полураздетый, наедине с разлагающимся трупом.

— Прощай, Мельхис, — сказал он, бессильно осев на пол. Золотые искры снова собрались перед ним и сложились в светящуюся фигуру. Он узнал Мельхиса, помолодевшего и улыбающегося.  
— Прощай, Мерих, — произнес тот, и искры погасли.  
— Мельхис… Ты здесь? — спросил через минуту Мерих, но ему никто не ответил.  
— Что случилось, Мерих? Ты что, разговариваешь с телом?! Где свет? Здесь горели светильники... Подайте лампы сюда! Мерих, где ты?! Что с тобой? — звали его.

Взорам шерифов, спустившихся вниз, предстала странная картина: возле накрытого с головой трупа валялся кафтан Мериха, в стороне, за погашенными светильниками, остались его кольца, наручи и оружие.

— Он здесь! — крикнула Марьям, подбежав ближе.

Мерих лежал на полу. Он приоткрыл глаза:

— Нет, Марьям. Все чисто, — прошептал он чуть слышно. — Он не осквернял тело. Он просто хотел все исправить, все вернуть назад. Он раскаивался…

И потерял сознание.

**VII. Прощание**

«Не лежит носящий меч!» — именно эту известную и любимую им строку вспоминал Мерих, когда ему помогали подняться наверх и совершить омовение. Он был еще слаб, но решительно воспротивился предложению остаться в постели под присмотром целителей. Переодевшись и поблагодарив всех за заботу, он приказал подать настой, который позволял ему не терять бодрости во время ночного обхода улиц. Пока он пил, пытаясь восстановить силы, к нему решительно вошла Марьям, села напротив него и спросила — даже не спросила, потребовала объяснить:

— Мерих, что произошло там, под лестницей? Что случилось с тобой?  
— Я не знаю, Марьям. Видно, просто устал.  
— Мерих? — Марьям подняла бровь и недоверчиво посмотрела на него. — Тебя нашли полунагим. В темноте. Возле трупа. И ты разговаривал с ним. Ты понимаешь, что о тебе могут подумать?  
— Понимаю. Именно поэтому я бы предпочел, чтобы никто не знал об этом. Не хочется оставлять службу, да еще и носить на себе клеймо безумца.  
— И все же расскажи мне. Мне прочат должность главного шерифа, и я сумею тебя защитить, но я должна знать. Не обманывай меня.

«А почему бы и нет?» — подумал Мерих.

— Рассуди сама, Марьям, — медленно произнес он, — безумец ли я…

После рассказа Мериха Марьям долго молчала и думала о чем-то.

— Прости, я не хотел тебя напугать. Я предупреждал.  
— Мерих, — Марьям поглядела на него и продолжила с восторгом, почти как Мельхис, — ты хоть понимаешь, _что_ ты сделал?  
— Грезил от усталости, надышался дурного воздуха и в бреду увидел Мельхиса?  
— Ты ведь сам знаешь, что это был не бред, Мерих, — глаза Марьям сияли, — ты успокоил и отпустил к Асхе запертую здесь душу! Понимаешь? Отпустил сам, без обучения, без наставника! Ты же прирожденный некромант, Мерих!

***

Мерих спешил в тайной надежде еще застать Скорпиона, вернуть амулет и… Впрочем, на «и» он не рассчитывал.

На улице было жарко, горячий ветер обжигал ему лицо, но помимо этого и мыслей об Эльмире ему мешало саднящее, как после ее коготков, ощущение, что он что-то упустил, не учел, где-то недоглядел. Нечто не вписывалось в общую картину преступлений, совершенных Сарханом, и в игру одаренного Скорпиона. Было дело в горьком настое, который начал действовать, или в том, что произошло в тайнике, но разум Мериха стал таким ясным, как никогда прежде, и стоило ухватить конец ускользающей нити, как ее всю удалось вытянуть наружу.

Каждый из них знал о цепи злодеяний что-то свое, что-то свое предполагал и кого-то особо подозревал: он, Скорпион, Мельхис, Шерага, Беким, Марьям, Сабига, даже сам Сархан, для которого дружба обернулась вожделением, вожделение — страданием, страдание — безумием, бегство к спасению — преступлением… Видно, не было яростного стремления к власти, а если и было, то лишь в воображении Сархана — пойманного тигра, помешавшегося от страсти? Быть может, втайне он мечтал, став главным в Аль-Бетиле, произвести неизгладимое впечатление на Мельхиса и хоть немного смягчить терзающую его жестокую ревность? Но тогда откуда об этих планах знала Эльмира, говорившая о намерениях лже-Скорпиона, чье имя было ей неизвестно до последнего, с такой уверенностью? Почему так боялась за своих людей и собственную жизнь?

Но самой странной казалась история с артефактами, по общим уверениям, очень ценными и важными. Допустим, болезненно мнительный Сархан искренне считал, что Мельхис, любовь к которому окончательно отравила его рассудок, управлял его чувствами при помощи этих вещиц и умышленно мучил его. Допустим, по этой причине Мельхис действительно не хотел напрямую говорить ему об артефактах, влияние которых считал благотворным, опасаясь вызвать в буйном любовнике очередную вспышку гнева. Но почему Сабига, по просьбе Мельхиса рассказавшая о них Сархану, при этом просила не трогать Эльмиру и сама, по словам старшего шерифа, во всем призналась?! Ведь это случилось до того, как в доме Мельхиса произошло ограбление, до визитов Шераги и Бекима…

Он почувствовал, как у него сжимается сердце — может быть, от черного горького зелья. «Я и прежде слышала о тебе, не только от бедного Бекима, — вспомнились ему слова Эльмиры, — и хотела с тобой познакомиться. Тебя ведь многие знают. Говорят, ты суров, непреклонен и правосудие для тебя превыше всего…» От кого она была наслышана о нем? И откуда вообще, во имя духов пустыни, она знала, что к ней придет именно Мерих?! А возможно, знала и то, как он поведет себя, и была готова?! По всей видимости, его натуру в красках расписал Эльмире кто-то из шерифов — такое о нем могли сказать только они. Но кто и как, кроме них с Бекимом и Шерагой, мог быть знаком со Скорпионом, если не сам Сархан? От Сархана ее надежно охраняли — старая Сабига и… кто? Кто?!

Мысль Мериха снова неудержимо понеслась вперед. Какой человек мог быть сторонником Скорпиона среди шерифов или участником ее шайки? Кто-то, кого не мог подозревать Сархан, кого, возможно, считал неопасным или даже своим и потому относился к нему снисходительно, кому доверял, потому что этот кто-то не собирался отбивать у него драгоценного Мельхиса, а в делах был полезен. Кто-то, кем он был доволен, кто регулярно подставлял ему мелких воришек, отводя его взор от крупных дел Скорпиона, — воришкам давали плетей и отпускали, принудив возместить ущерб, а Эльмира оставалась вне подозрений. Кто появился в Башне правосудия, вероятно, тогда же, когда и Скорпион в Аль-Бетиле — не далее чем два года назад. Кто умел направить любой разговор в нужное русло и в какой-то момент выдал ей Мериха… Выдал — или так, посплетничал о нем по-женски?! Ведь все важные дела в шайке были в руках «сестер» — женщин, таких как Эльмира, Сабига и…

Марьям. Дева-шериф, та самая, что пришла к Сархану полтора года назад, имела превосходную репутацию и хорошо, очень хорошо знала Мериха. Он даже покачнулся от отчаяния и осознания собственной слепоты. «Вот почему Сархан так ненавидел нас обоих…» — но Сархан никогда не ненавидел Марьям, напротив, покровительствовал ей! Версия с ревностью тоже выглядела не слишком убедительной — Марьям и Беким стали супругами полгода назад, но как раз перед этим — а не после! — у Сархана появился Мельхис, затмивший для него всех и вся. Как бы потом Сархан ни теснил шерифов по углам, никто, кроме добросердечного купца, искренне и терпеливо его любившего, не был ему нужен. Если верить Сабиге, в тот момент у старшего шерифа «что-то там не вышло» — очевидно, с Бекимом, но Сархан, уже захваченный страстью к своему Мели, не стал мстить ему, легко отпустил, и Беким женился на Марьям, не зная ее тайны.

Марьям всегда относилась к Сархану серьезно. Чересчур серьезно. «Он просто боится тебя, оттого и щиплет…» — откуда она могла знать, что Сархан боится Мериха? А ведь он действительно боялся. «Беким и Марьям присмотрят за тобой…» Они и «присматривали» — защищали на ночных улицах, вместе с ним вели допросы и обыски, пили чай и выслеживали преступников, а потом наверняка сообщали Сархану детали жизни строптивого шерифа. Мерих подумал, что несправедлив к Бекиму — возможно, старый друг и сам не ведал, в какую попал паутину. Он вспомнил поведение Марьям, когда она узнала о том, что именно Сархан убил Бекима. В ней была не просто боль потери — она мучительно переживала предательство. Она искренне любила Бекима и не ожидала… чего? Того, что старший шериф поднимет оружие на младшего? Или того, что Сархан, в которого она так верила, которого считала разумным, дальновидным и надежным, сгоряча зарежет ее собственного мужа?

В Башне правосудия Марьям была человеком Сархана, но стала таковым ради Скорпиона. Они с Сабигой дружно пытались не позволить Сархану приблизиться к Эльмире — или не позволить ей узнать, кто тот самый «второй Скорпион». Но почему? Сабига явно относилась к Скорпиону по-матерински, а Марьям? Мерих некстати вспомнил разнузданную страстность вроде бы невинной Эльмиры, доставившую ему столько радости.

_— Сколько же тебе лет?  
— Больше, чем ты можешь подумать, Мерих._

Он улыбнулся — кто знает, чему еще за эти годы научилась Скорпион от своих «сестер». Или чему научила их…

Приложив некоторое усилие, он усмирил воображение, тут же услужливо подсунувшее ему соответствующие картины, и снова подумал о Марьям. Как бы то ни было, кем бы она ни была для Эльмиры — родственницей, подругой или просто преданной слугой, она, как и Сабига, явно предпочитала не сообщать ей ничего лишнего. Не хотела прежде времени произносить имя Сархана или защищала Скорпиона от потрясений, зная, на что та при всем своем уме способна в минуту отчаяния? Мерих вспомнил флакон с ядом. Теперь он не сомневался: Эльмира не играла и действительно хотела отравиться, чтобы не принимать позор и не выдать своих людей под пытками — после кровавой расправы над шерифами и Мельхисом она вполне могла ожидать истязаний.

Было дело в любви, дружбе или здравом нежелании потерять стратега и главаря шайки — не так уж важно, главное, что Марьям твердо решила не допустить подобного поворота. Но что за игру она при этом вела, отчего делала такую ставку на Сархана и в чем именно? И тут Мериху наконец-то все стало ясно: это Мельхис считал, что приручил тигра, который все равно перегрыз ему горло; он любил Сархана, сострадал ему и успел притерпеться к его буйному нраву, а потому недооценил опасность, притом не только для себя. «Можно ли стоять над городом магов, не владея магией?» — нельзя, Мели, если ты безумный одиночка, каким тебе представлялся возлюбленный. А если на твоей стороне больше сотни шерифских клинков и обширная преступная сеть, плотная, точно колючий кустарник?

Кое-кто рядом с Сарханом был не столь наивен, как Мельхис, — Скорпион и ее подруги. Сначала Марьям, сильная, хитрая, отлично владеющая мечом, напросилась в Башню правосудия на решение деликатных дел, связанных с несчастьями дев и жен, и Сархан принял ее охотно. Истинной же ее целью была защита Эльмиры и всей шайки. Именно Марьям, судя по всему, предупреждала их о подозрениях, уликах и возможности облав и искусно вела старшего шерифа по ложному следу. Потом, посоветовавшись со Скорпионом и ее ближайшими сподвижницами, решила войти в доверие к Сархану, стать его правой рукой и поддержать в планах по расширению ордена. Именно она, вероятно, и намекнула ему, что не следует сдерживать жажду власти, если имеется возможность эту власть получить…

Но тут Сархан перекинулся на Скорпиона. Марьям пришлось выведывать, чего же хочет от неведомого преступника старший шериф, если не его поимки, и Сархан поделился с ней своими идеями — ведь она уже была своей на его ковре, хоть и солгала Мериху, сказав обратное; быть может, знала и о тайнике, не зря же она принялась усердно искать его там, где его и быть не могло... Так или иначе Марьям с благословения Скорпиона наверняка горячо одобрила Сархана; возможно, они сами и натолкнули его на мысль о том, что одна сила хорошо, а две лучше, что помимо служителей закона не худо бы привлечь на свою сторону и умных преступников, дабы держать их в руках и использовать в своих целях.

Сперва Сархан следовал их общему плану, однако потом, охваченный гордыней и подозрительностью, задергался, начал грозить всем расправой и в конце концов потерял над собою контроль. Он близко подобрался к Скорпиону и попытался вклиниться в шайку — возможно, не один раз, но об этом не сообщали Эльмире. По всей видимости, Марьям, поговорив с Сабигой, попробовала разрешить возникшее затруднение в одиночку, опасаясь, что осторожная Эльмира просто снимется с места и уйдет, не станет рисковать людьми ради лакомого куска. Но Сархан, умственное состояние которого ухудшилось, действовал грубо, а после и вовсе схватился за охотничий нож, который не раз вытаскивал на допросах, пугая непокорных. Вытаскивал не зря — кто-то из пленников со страху показал на Эльмиру. Сархан, сопоставляя, как и Мерих, места преступлений и знакомства пострадавших горожан, а под конец еще и получив подтверждение от Бекима, раз за разом убеждался, что подозрения в отношении нее справедливы. Он не напрасно глумился над Скорпионом в присутствии Мельхиса. Не просто ревновал — не хотел, чтобы в доме того, кого он любил, жила опасная преступница, а Мельхис, жалея и защищая Эльмиру, делал вид, что не понимает намеков…

Зато их хорошо поняла старая Сабига — именно потому она так легко выдала Скорпиона в разговоре с обезумевшим Сарханом. Воспользовавшись случаем, она вырвала у главного шерифа клятву не трогать Эльмиру, а взамен не только рассказала об артефактах, как велел Мельхис, но и показала тайник, где он хранил их, надеясь исцелить своего друга. Разумеется, она не знала, чем это обернется для хозяина дома.

И все же Марьям и Сабига вынуждены были признаться Скорпиону. Они пришли к единодушному мнению, что в городе для них слишком опасно, и решили уйти, тем более что теперь главный шериф знал Скорпиона в лицо. Именно Марьям и убедила Эльмиру открыться достойным доверия Бекиму или Мериху, попробовать договорится с ними и получить защиту от Сархана, который стал непредсказуем и от которого можно было ждать чего угодно.

Она была права: Сархан, и без того неустойчивый рассудком, вконец ошалел от ревности и жажды власти. Помимо срыва плана и неуклюжих попыток подменить собой Скорпиона он, проведав об артефактах, решил, что нашел ключ к разгадке, что достаточно ему забрать их и покончить с Мельхисом — и он избавится от мучений, вызванных любовью к «недостойному» и бешеной страстью к нему. Сперва он еще старался удержаться от рокового шага — когда Мельхис отлучился на пару дней, подослал подручных выкрасть реликвии, о которых узнал от Сабиги, а попутно попробовал очернить Скорпиона, но при этом соблюсти свою клятву не вредить ей. Однако наемники обманули его ожидания, и озверевший от ярости Сархан, не получив желаемого, той же ночью на месте тайной встречи в пустыне разделался со всеми тремя — это было ему под силу.

После этого он как ни в чем не бывало вернулся в Башню правосудия и обнаружил там гонца от расстроенного Мельхиса, который, прибыв домой далеко за полночь, увидел связанную Эльмиру и разграбленные покои. Разумеется, он рассчитывал на помощь Сархана, и тот немедленно отправился к нему, взяв с собой Шерагу, который невольно подлил масла в огонь. Он первым не поверил в разыгранное Сарханом представление, да еще и с присущей ему неосторожностью начал дразнить старшего шерифа, когда тот, заметив интерес Мельхиса к красивому молодцу, не сумел скрыть своей ревности.

Сархан, переступив черту, уже не мог остановиться. Он вышел из драки с Шерагой, может быть, и примирился с ним для виду, но неподалеку от Башни правосудия вытащил нож… Вряд ли Шерага успел понять, что произошло.

Немного опомнившись и осознав, что натворил, Сархан побежал в Башню, сообщил страже, что обнаружил труп Шераги, но просил не поднимать шума до времени. Он послал за магом и принял меры к сохранению тела — или к тому, чтобы его не увидел Мерих.

На следующий день он снова был у Мельхиса. Что происходило между ними, пока Мерих и Беким допрашивали Эльмиру, так и осталось тайной, но вечером, когда Беким поднялся к Сархану, обратно он уже не спустился. По всей видимости, Сархан расправился с ним в своих покоях еще до полуночи и через потайной ход вытащил тело на то же место, где до этого лежал Шерага, а сам отправился к Мельхису.

Он пришел к купцу поздно — прислуга не видела его, но это было неудивительно: за полгода Сархан успел выяснить, как попасть в дом незамеченным. Если кто-то и знал о его присутствии, то только Сабига. Однако их слышали — распаленный Сархан, проливший за сутки немало крови, переполненный похотью и ненавистью, не заботился о тишине.

Измучив своей ненасытностью Мельхиса и дождавшись, пока тот крепко уснет, он открыл тайник с артефактами. Его подвело невежество: знай он, для чего нужен каждый из них, он, вероятно, остыл бы и не совершил самого страшного своего преступления. Но Сархан не был сведущ в магии и не разбирался в волшебных предметах, иначе не спрашивал бы о них у Мельхиса после каждой раскрытой кражи. Едва увидев артефакты, он уверился, что купец мучит его ради своего удовольствия, и в ярости перерезал ему горло, желая разом избавиться от наваждения. Выгреб реликвии из тайника и ушел незамеченным, как и появился.

Но вскоре он очнулся. Мерих не хотел думать о том, что испытал Сархан, когда понял: ничего не изменилось — Мельхис по-прежнему был в его сердце, только теперь к страсти и ревности прибавилось жесточайшее чувство утраты. Одни боги ведают, чего стоило старшему шерифу явиться на место собственного преступления ранним утром, делать вид, что он впервые видит труп Мельхиса и кровавые реки, и пытаться замести следы... Но долго притворяться равнодушным он не сумел. В горе, обуреваемый запоздалым раскаянием, Сархан, едва успев удалиться, снова бросился в дом любовника и выкрал его тело. Как именно он сделал это, еще предстояло выяснить, но Мерих подозревал, что он мог привезти его завернутым в покрывало или ковер — это было проще всего. Быть может, слуги сожгли не один ковер, а два? Один в другом, ложь скрыла ложь, правда спрятала правду…

Оставив труп в потайной комнате, Сархан отдал слугам распоряжения насчет ковра (или ковров?), а сам отлучился за покупками. Что было дальше, Мерих мог только предполагать, вспоминая омытое, умащенное и бережно укрытое тело Мельхиса, освещенное лампами, словно святыня, и покрасневшие глаза старшего шерифа. _«Я слышал, как он зовет меня и рыдает, и это было очень страшно»._ Ему не хотелось представлять себе, как убийца смывает с тела кровь, как она, стекая на пол, смешивается с кровью Бекима; как Сархан, плачущий, с безумным взором, бережно смазывает маслом холодную кожу возлюбленного, который больше не отвечает на его прикосновения, как в полном отчаянии закрывает им же нанесенную смертельную рану воротом рубахи и безуспешно пытается разбудить своего друга: «Мели! Проснись, Мели! Я не хотел так… Я не хотел! Я не знал!!!»

Однако в остальном Сархан с самого начала понимал, что делает. С такой силой, которую он мог получить, если бы его план сработал, он был способен бросить явный или скрытый вызов самому дому Вечности и, потеснив или уничтожив людей Белкета, стать полновластным хозяином Аль-Бетиля, а Городам пришлось бы смириться с тем, что орден хранителей порядка обрел великую мощь. _«Вот то, что вы упустили сегодня. Все это могло быть нашим, братья…»_

Сархан не был глупцом и пустым фантазером. Не был... Его мечта вполне могла сбыться, если бы он действовал тоньше, если бы доверился Марьям, которая с согласия Скорпиона повела бы дело как надо; если бы своими неловкими попытками проникнуть в шайку не спугнул Эльмиру, которой все стало известно; если бы не пролил кровь Бекима, вызвав ненависть своей ярой сторонницы — она сполна отомстила ему: Мерих просил лишь ее и Бенеша быть незримыми свидетелями его разговора с Сарханом, но разъяренная Марьям решила иначе и привела всех, кого могла; если бы, встретив Мельхиса, не потерял разум, если бы догадался, как ему повезло, с благодарностью принял их взаимную страсть, а не истреблял ее, если бы из-за этого не обострились его телесные недуги и душевная болезнь…

Одним днем и по своей вине опрометчивый и жестокий Сархан потерял все — Мельхиса, который мог дать ему счастье, исцеление и богатство, Марьям, которая прокладывала ему дорогу к Скорпиону, Бекима и Шерагу, за убийство которых шерифы были готовы разорвать его голыми руками, Мериха, который не в силах был простить его, и две армии, которые он хотел бросить на захват Аль-Бетиля, — явную и скрытую. Вместо власти, могущества, верности ордена и сладостных утех на любовном ложе его ждала позорная расправа, и у него не было иного выбора, кроме как, скрывая слезы досады, прыгнуть в объятия смерти.

_«Жаль расставаться. Ну что ж, увидимся в следующей жизни!»_

— Если будет на то воля Асхи, свидимся, Сархан.

***

К его разочарованию, покои Эльмиры были пусты. Исчезла и Сабига. Растерянные слуги, не знающие, чьи распоряжения им теперь выполнять, сказали Мериху, что госпожа отбыла совсем недавно, причем верхом, и он, попросив с небольшой конюшни Мельхиса молодую лошадку и поклявшись вернусь ее в целости, поскорее закрыл лицо от пыли и обжигающего ветра и поспешил вон из города.

Выехав за ворота, он двинулся вдоль укрепленной стены, выискивая следы на песке. Это не потребовалось — вскоре он увидел вдали группу всадников. Скорпион не солгала, сказав: «Нас много, Мерих», — в отряде было человек тридцать, если не больше. К ним приближались еще трое верховых в длинных плащах и с закрытыми лицами. Наверняка Эльмира, Сабига и Марьям, верная — так недавно верная! — подруга. Мерих не понимал, что чувствует, просто смотрел на них, сжимая в руке маленький черный амулет. «Нужно завершить это сегодня. Скоро все кончится…»

Когда всадницы добрались до отряда, кто-то из их свиты с беспокойством указал на Мериха. Они обернулись, вгляделись в одинокого шерифа у городской стены, узнали его по одеждам и украшениям и издали помахали ему на прощание. Он, не удержавшись, махнул в ответ. Они, постояв еще минуту, развернулись, пустили низеньких выносливых лошадей сперва шагом, потом рысью и вскоре исчезли из виду, подняв тучи пыли и песка.

«Они ведь могли бы и не уходить», — вдруг подумал Мерих. Когда не стало Сархана и Мельхиса, Скорпион при поддержке Марьям, которую хотели выбрать главным шерифом, получила возможность прибрать к рукам весь город, но почему-то предпочла исполнить обещание. Он поступил бы так же, но ведь он не был ни мошенником, ни вором, в отличие от этих женщин, вся судьба которых строилась на обмане…

«Хорошо, что я проводил их». Оставшись один, Мерих еще некоторое время глядел им вслед, опустошенный и переполненный скорбью. Он не знал, о ком или о чем печалится больше: о погибших друзьях, о Марьям, о несчастном Мельхисе? О заплаканном безжизненном Сархане? Об объятиях Скорпиона? О сыне, которого она ему обещала и которого он никогда не увидит?

Подумав о ней, он ощутил во рту солоноватый привкус. Что это было: свежие воспоминания, игра распаленного разума, кровь из прокушенной губы, порыв ветра с ближайшего солончака? Кто знает.

***

В склепе, который еще в ранней молодости велел возвести для себя Мельхис, много заботившийся о собственном посмертии, по распоряжению Мериха положили рядом окоченевшее изломанное тело старшего шерифа и останки купца.

Сам Мерих, покидая их навсегда, невольно подумал о том, насколько несхожими были эти двое — полнотелый, хитроватый, но мягкосердечный жизнелюб и измученный сам собою убийца, обладавший мощью титана и бешеным нравом. Столь разные во всем, кроме одного — неистового, смертоносного тяготения друг к другу. «Какой жестокой, несправедливой и страшной порой бывает любовь», — сказал себе Мерих и запечатал вход в склеп.

Там они и остались — зарезанный Мельхис и разбившийся Сархан.

**VIII. Вверх**

Все, что было после, слилось для Мериха в однообразную череду каких-то лишних и пустых событий, которые он не желал помнить, но в которых ему против воли пришлось участвовать.

Успокоение паникующих горожан — в единый день многие богатые дома лишились прислуги, притом лучшей, и наложниц, от двух вполне достойных мужей сбежали жены, и все они исчезли неизвестно куда (зато теперь Мерих знал шайку Скорпиона поименно). Обыск в бывшем обиталище Марьям и Бекима. Расследование в доме Мельхиса: необходимо было понять, как Сархан сумел незаметно забрать мертвеца — при незапертых дверях, панике в доме и удаленности от жилых покоев той затемненной комнаты, где оставили тело, это оказалось совсем просто; не следовало забывать и о том, что старший шериф, боявшийся, как бы в Аль-Бетиле не узнали о его страстной связи с Мельхисом, наверняка имел тайный доступ в дом. Допрос торговца, подтвердившего, что Сархан незадолго до гибели покупал у него покровы для ложа и еще кое-какие вещи...

Тщетный поиск трупов убитых Сарханом наемников — возле города действительно были обнаружены полузасыпанные песком странные выемки, в которых нашли обрывки окровавленной ткани, но тела, если они и были там, пропали; говорили, что в этом месте видели людей в темных одеждах, которые провели в пустыне подозрительно много времени. Долгое и нудное разбирательство с Мельхисом-младшим, претендовавшим на мнимое наследство, продажа имущества Мельхиса-старшего и передача золота — по его завещанию — магическим школам, целителям и сиротам, алчность магов, налетевших, точно смерч, на дармовые деньги... Сам Мерих не удержался и приобрел обнаруженный среди сокровищ Мельхиса меч работы мастера Дераса Бана, еще молодого, но уже прославившегося своим искусством, и ту самую лошадку — во время их невеселой прогулки за город они явно понравились друг другу. «Не будет дома, так будет лошадь», — подумал Мерих.

Не будет дома… Он ушел из Башни правосудия в тот же день, зная, что не сможет более жить там, где кругом кровь, где повсюду видятся знакомые лица, где в черном тайнике под лестницей все еще витает тяжелый запах. Он отказался от должности главного шерифа, зная, что не сможет находиться в зале собраний, непрерывно думая о Сархане: мертвый Сархан незадолго до похорон привиделся ему переносящим такие духовные муки, что Мерих предпочел бы об этом забыть. Он продолжил свою службу, но ни с кем с тех пор не дружил, не оставался в Башне сверх положенного времени и вообще ничего уже не желал.

О Скорпионе не было вестей. Она держала слово — увела своих людей куда-то очень далеко и не возвращалась. Мерих старался не вспоминать ее, и вскоре это стало у него получаться.

Он снял небольшую комнату над таверной. Хватило бы и на дом, но он в глубине души опасался, что сойдет с ума в одиночестве, хоть и сам начал сторониться людей и в таверну спускался не иначе как быстро перекусить. Или выпить — он стал пробовать особые напитки, которые привозили с севера. На вкус находил их гадостными, но они позволяли ему в те ночи, когда он был свободен от работы, засыпать спокойнее и не высматривать в темноте кружащиеся золотые искорки.

Все прочее осталось таким же, как было: дозоры, слежка, поиски украденного… Но Мерих вдруг понял, что давно не испытывает гордости за свое дело. Более того — вовсе не хочет им заниматься. «Какая разница, какой смысл, — думал он, — ты был прав, Сархан: это те же воры, шлюхи и убийцы, которым просто повезло чуть больше», — и все-таки, когда наступало его время, из чувства долга облачался в одеяние шерифа и выходил на улицы Аль-Бетиля, посещал собрания в Башне правосудия, стараясь не смотреть на зловещее окно, и исполнял все, что ему поручали. А поручали немало: прославленного Мериха, распутавшего заговор предателя Сархана, раскрывшего убийства Мельхиса, покровителя обездоленных, и двух доблестных шерифов, а главное, прогнавшего страшного Скорпиона, желали видеть у себя многие из тех, кто пострадал от злоумышленников.

Вот только сам Мерих с каждым днем становился все более замкнутым и мрачным. Он не мог снова и снова не думать о том, что, возможно, был неправ. В городе не осталось сильной фигуры, которая была бы способна держать преступников в узде, и робкие воришки распоясались весьма быстро: там, где вчера крали, сегодня грабили, где вчера грабили, там сегодня убивали или бесчестили. Был, конечно, владыка Белкет, глава дома Вечности, но вряд ли его, великого ученого, интересовали карманники и растлители. Мерих невольно возвращался мыслями в прошлое и задавался вопросом: а что было бы, если бы Скорпион не ушла из Аль-Бетиля? Первый приходящий в голову ответ всегда был одним и тем же, слишком личным и весьма непристойным. «Что стало бы с городом? — поправлял себя Мерих. — Быть может, в нем и правда было бы больше порядка? Или если бы Сархану удалось осуществить свой план…»

Ему представлялся Аль-Бетиль, спокойный, солидный, где всё под контролем, где на страже повсюду люди в голубых одеяниях и с обнаженными клинками. Где нет убийств, нет разбоя, нет насилия над слабыми, а обо всем подозрительном сразу становится известно по тайным каналам. Где ни у кого нет никаких грязных тайн. Где кто угодно может пройти ночью по безлюдной улице, увешанный золотом, и не испытывать страха, и остаться невредимым. Где почитаемый всеми старший шериф понемногу стареет, проводя дни в Башне правосудия, ставшей сердцем города, но вечерами спешит домой, потому что там ждет тот, кто долгие годы любит его. Где и у Мериха есть свой дом, в котором его тоже ждут и в который он никогда не может войти, как все люди входят, потому что на него прямо с порога вешается необузданная в желаниях жена с длинными эльфийскими ушами. Где его друзья живы, честны и счастливы… Вот только Мерих понимал, что ему и в таком городе не нашлось бы места. Он не стал бы служить узурпатору, не смирился бы с властью преступников и не смог бы длить пусть и сладкую, полную неги и страсти, но бесполезную — как сказал бы Мельхис, его несостоявшийся добрый друг, со-вер-шен-но бесполезную — жизнь.

Так прошло несколько лет. Он шел, не чуя дороги, он и сам постарел, обзавелся хрипотцой в голосе и тяжелой поступью вместо прежнего легкого шага, осунулся и получил еще пару шрамов в дополнение к имевшимся. Больше ничего не поменялось и измениться уже не могло.

— Все потеряло смысл, бедный Мерих, — говорил он порой сам себе, глядя в пыльное зеркало или на дно чаши, где поблескивали последние терпкие капли. — Смирись. Ты опустился, никого, кроме лошади, у тебя нет, и никому ты больше не нужен.

Решение умереть созрело не сразу.

— Да, это неизбежно, — размышлял Мерих, глядя на закат. Он ненавидел закаты с того самого вечера, когда разбился Сархан. — И для тебя, старина Сур, это было неизбежно, и для меня, боюсь, тоже. Слишком тяжело жить без цели. Все пусто, каждый день одинаково, все желто от песка и пыли, грязно от преступлений. Мы не боги. Нельзя бороться с самой судьбой…

Он приготовил себе тот самый горький настой — надо было сделать его покрепче, а для этого требовался целый день. Кровь от него прямо загоралась и неслась по венам стремительнее бури. Мерих не хотел резать себе горло — слишком долго перед его глазами стояли окровавленные тела Шераги и Бекима и изуродованная шея Мельхиса, поэтому решил поступить по-другому — он придумал как. Все его завещание можно было уместить в две строчки, и он набросал его за полминуты.

— Всё? — спросил он и сам себе ответил: — Всё.

Но уходить, как обнищавший пьянчуга, он не желал — остатки гордости не позволяли. Наведался в Башню правосудия — нет ли там какого дела напоследок? 

У нового главного шерифа был гость — неопределенного возраста, бритоголовый и безбородый, в черных одеждах. Мерих вошел, почтительно поклонился, а главный шериф искренне ему обрадовался:

— Ты весьма и весьма кстати! Я как раз хотел послать за тобой. Лорд Золтан, архонт Белкет может быть уверен: если уж кто и способен распутать такое деликатное дело, не наделать ошибок и сохранить достойную репутацию дома Вечности, то только шериф Мерих.

Вскоре Мерих познакомился с архонтом. Белкет при первой встрече поглядел ему в глаза, прочел в них что-то важное, тепло сказал:

— Здравствуй, дитя! — и предложил остаться.

Неудивительно, что древнему ангелу Мерих казался сущим ребенком. У одной из учениц Белкета, худой, как Скорпион, и грустной, была длинная светлая коса, перевязанная тонкой ленточкой. Увидев ее, Мерих вспомнил свой сон о смерти и понял, что попал туда, куда нужно.

***

За прошедшие годы изменилось многое. Скажи кто-нибудь Мериху однажды, что он будет пить из чаши человеческую кровь и призывать мертвых на служение, и он бы не поверил. Как не поверил бы и в то, что сам великий архонт, о котором он не смел даже думать, станет каждодневно беседовать с ним и доверять, как себе самому.

— У тебя преданное и честное сердце, Мерих, — сказал он ему тогда, в самом начале. — Ты великий страж, и тебе нельзя останавливаться. Следует идти дальше. Ты и сам ведаешь, что в тупике, хотя силы и горения духа у тебя в достатке.  
— Да…  
— Это оттого, что ты плутаешь во тьме, наугад выбирая, пойти тебе налево или направо.  
— Куда же мне нужно?  
— Вверх, Мерих. Вверх. Ближе к Асхе…

Вернувшись в ночи за своим небогатым имуществом, Мерих стоял посреди комнаты и чувствовал, как тает, словно дым, все его прошлое. Кто-то все-таки был неравнодушен к его судьбе, кто-то вел его тайными путями, кто-то определил ему место на свете, и он понял, что исполнял свою роль достойно. У него получалось.

То, чего он, как и Сархан, избегал, на самом деле всегда было с ним. С облегчением и великим смирением Мерих поглядел на бледный диск луны, светившей в окно. Где-то там спала богиня и, может быть, даже видела его во сне.

— Госпожа моя… — тихо сказал Мерих. — Спасибо тебе. Я не подведу.

Марьям оказалась права — чувствовать мертвых у него получалось даже лучше, чем у многих из тех, кто долго учился. Золотых искр он, правда, больше никогда не видел, хотя видел и туман, и хлопья пепла, и чистый свет — во что только не обращались души…

Он тесно сдружился с Белкетом. Белкет верил ему безгранично, и Мерих платил тем же. Архонт единственный из всех слышал историю его жизни и сам изредка делился с ним воспоминаниями. Порой они разговаривали часами и спустя малое время были на ты и почти на равных. Почти — Мерих всегда, в отличие от тех, кого искренне считал наглецами, знал свое место.

Он более ни в чем не нуждался. Продолжал делать важное дело, а с того дня, как архонт обратил его, стал носить поверх своего нового одеяния черные доспехи с символами богини. В городе Мериха знали и боялись — слишком уж зловеще выглядел теперь тот, кого еще недавно привечали как героя: могучее тело начало постепенно высыхать, лицо исхудало и сделалось землистым, к сетке шрамов добавились жутковатые татуировки вокруг провалившихся глаз, означающие, что он неусыпно бдит, храня порядок во славу Асхи… Когда он появлялся в Башне правосудия, перед ним расступались и отодвигались подалее — иные с уважением, но большинство — со страхом и брезгливостью. За его спиною постоянно шептались и указывали на него пальцем.

Ему было все равно.


	2. Часть II

**I. Одержимый**

Сархан спит. Он видит сны, и картины, являющиеся ему, так ярки, словно все происходит наяву.

***

Аль-Бетиль, большой, пыльный и душный. Башня правосудия. Аккуратные покои, где всегда царит порядок — всегда, кроме тех несчастливых дней, когда Сархан не может проснуться сам и его будят слуги. Разбитый, измученный, будто его терзали демоны, старший шериф, с трудом открыв глаза и — порой не без помощи — поднявшись, в изумлении обнаруживает, что его обычно опрятная постель разворочена, подушки сброшены на пол, что у него совсем нет сил, а во рту пена и привкус крови. «Уж не вампир ли я? — в ужасе думает он. — Но почему, во имя ада, я ничего этого не помню?» Голова у него болит, и слабость преследует его еще много часов. Он старается никуда не ходить, отсидеться у окна в зале собраний, глядя с высоты на городскую суету и подставляя лицо теплому ветру.

Однажды ему везет: как раз в такой дурной день его людям удается задержать вора с мешком — целым мешком! — драгоценных реликвий. Вора сажают в темницу, а мешок шерифы с гордостью приносят Сархану. Он сдержанно хвалит своих подопечных — бывают же молодцами, когда хотят! Ему даже становится немного легче, и он хочет сам составить опись добычи. Его мальчишкам — так их порой называет Сархан, хотя иные мальчишки давно разменяли пятый десяток, — изучать реликвии в толпе среди уличной пыли, конечно, несподручно, впрочем, он уверен, что по пути в Башню правосудия ничего не пропало. Он прилюдно пересчитывает дорогие вещицы, раскладывает их перед собою, вооружается пером и книгой с печатями и требует призвать к нему Марьям и Мериха, дабы они засвидетельствовали его честность в таком ответственном деле. Марьям — доверенный человек Сархана, но Мерих — его главный неприятель, вряд ли кто-то заподозрит их в сговоре друг с другом и присвоении чужого добра.

Оставшись один, Сархан растерянно смотрит на сокровища. Они явно представляют большую ценность, но какова она в точности? Какие из этих предметов магические, какие — нет, и кому они могли принадлежать? Несколько знатных горожан заявляли о краже артефактов, но в мешке вора вещей больше, гораздо больше. Как бы кто-нибудь из жалобщиков вместе с собственным имуществом, счастливо найденным, не прихватил того, чем никогда не владел! Эх, если бы Сархан разбирался в этих вопросах тоньше… В другое время он непременно что-нибудь придумал бы, но его мучит головная боль, и он совсем не понимает, что ему делать.

В зал собраний входит Марьям. Сархан бодрится, притворяясь, что с ним все в порядке, а сам украдкой разглядывает ее: толковая деваха, хорошая, да и собой ладная — крепко сбитая, глазастая, грудастая… И полюбоваться всякому мужу приятно, и потрогать. Во взоре огонечек — знать, и еще кое-где у нее горит. Отчего бы не позвать ее к себе на ночь, не позабавиться вдвоем? Уж старшему-то, своему заступнику, она не откажет. Сархан пытается представить, каково это — всласть помять Марьям, бойкую, жаркую, и разочарованно вздыхает — нет, не то. Любой шериф был бы счастлив заполучить ее хоть на часок-другой, но не он. Не он… Причины есть, и первая среди них та, что его тошнит от баб.

У Сархана острый глаз, тонкий слух и звериный нюх. Он наперечет знает среди своих людей всех, кто шляется по девкам, чует по запаху — от них по возвращении разит так, что Сархана мутит. Он ненавидит их, любителей бабьего мяса, а они поутру стараются не попадаться ему — понимают, что добра не будет: Сархан прижмет в углу, от отвращения передернется и с издевкой спросит:

— Опять до свету масло сбивал? Что ты за шериф, когда у тебя в штанах не держится?! 

Сам Сархан жеребец породистый — белозубый, темноглазый, мускулистый. Не зря он главный в Башне правосудия — он упорен и безжалостен, у него тяжелая рука и бесстрашное сердце. Он не боится ничего — ни темноты, ни высоты, ни наставленного на него оружия, ни норовистых скакунов, ни ядовитых тварей пустыни. Ему плевать на жару и холод, на голод и жажду — он вообще о них часто не помнит, на врагов — пусть навалятся пять, десять, двадцать воинов, яростный Сархан даст им отпор, да такой, что напавшие на него еще долго будут зализывать раны, если, конечно, останутся живы. 

Все расступаются, все здороваются и кланяются, все шушукаются и оглядываются, когда он идет по улице, широкоплечий, черноусый, загорелый, хотя от предка-невольника ему досталась светлая кожа. От него же, угрюмого северянина, Сархан унаследовал огромный рост — он на полголовы выше самого здоровенного из своих людей. Впрочем, здесь, в Аль-Бетиле, он не единственный, в ком намешано немало кровей. 

Сархан статен, могуч и ловок. Ни сединки в его густых волосах, которые до того тяжелы, что он даже не пытается прятать их, как все вокруг. Чем бы ни была покрыта его голова, по спине его всегда змеится толстая темная коса, и удивленные взгляды ему нипочем. Словом, Сархан красив и сам понимает это. Он и по-мужски силен, однако на шлюх, ни на дешевых, ни на дорогих, не разменивается, на чужих жен не зарится, девок не портит — имеет волю, не брызгает куда попало. Да и не имел бы воли — не стал бы, до того ему отвратителен животный, тяжкий бабский запах, но об этом никто не знает — знают лишь, что Сархан чист, воздержан, вот и завидуют! За унизительные выволочки после веселых ночей шерифы на него злятся, ему говорят «не твое дело», на него обижаются, особенно те, кто не к продажным ходит, а ночует у невест, но ему мало горя — сами виноваты! 

Женатых Сархан обходит стороной — они тоже сами виноваты, коли так решили, эти уже сами себя наказали. Жить им теперь вовек среди нытья, писка и сучьего зловония, а у него, главного шерифа, найдутся дела более важные, чем нюхать всякую пакость. Он может выносить разве что Марьям — она не такая дура, как другие, да и пахнет от нее понежнее, не течным зверьем. И все равно — нет, не то... Не то. Он почему-то не желает ее, хотя она такая пламенная и неподдельно его почитает, а полные перси ее как раз поместились бы у него в ладонях… На Марьям давно положил глаз Беким — Сархан видит, куда в ее присутствии глядит шериф, знает, чего он хочет от нее. Эх, умница Марьям, скоро и с тобою рядом будет нечем дышать. Жаль! 

Но Беким хорош. Сархан не зря часто зазывает его к себе, а тот совсем и не прочь у него погостить. Сидит на подушках, любезный, благонравный, очень послушный, почти в обнимку со старшим шерифом, и будто чего-то ждет; вели такому, нажми на него порешительнее, ведь не отвергнет, не посмеет сбежать, все исполнит, что ни попроси! Может, и порезвились бы на славу, но… не то. Почему, Сархан не знает, не понимает, что «не то» в плечистом красивом Бекиме, и это вгоняет его в досаду. Он злится на Бекима — мог бы и не смотреть на Сархана глазами раба, взял бы да придавил, заломил руки за спину, показал, чего хочет, вот это был бы мужской разговор! Испробовать бы кого другого, не такого покорного… На ум Сархану невольно приходит Мерих — староват он, конечно, хоть и все еще могуч, но этот точно откажется. Да и не повеселишься с ним, в склепе ему место, а не в постели. Хотя Сархан наслышан о том, какими знойными становятся холодные праведники, если им немного помочь… 

Он отгоняет страстные видения. Не то. Всё не то… Да вот еще, было бы о чем думать! Сархан не чета прочим, Сархан выше всей этой чепухи. Кроме того, Марьям уже здесь.

— Взгляни, шериф Марьям, — он смотрит на нее испытующе, как наставник на ученицу, указывая на драгоценные предметы, — тут немалое богатство. Поведай-ка мне, что это такое и кому может принадлежать? Проверим твои познания.

Глаза Марьям алчно вспыхивают. Она осторожно берет сокровища в руки, жадно изучает, чуть ли не облизывается. Баба — она и есть баба. Начинает с жаром описывать Сархану достоинства первой вещи — большого амулета, но вдруг замолкает и стыдливо опускает глаза.

— Я не знаю, Сархан, — говорит она потерянно. — Я в этом ничего не смыслю…   
— Как же так, Марьям? — укоряет Сархан и хитро глядит на нее. Марьям краснеет.  
— Я из бедной семьи, господин старший шериф, — произносит она униженно. — Мы никогда не держали драгоценностей, как я могу в них разбираться…

Сархан покровительственно похлопывает ее по руке:

— Ничего. Мне и самому непросто отличить подделки от подлинников — некоторые выполнены весьма искусно, а я не имею права ошибиться. Тут нужен истинный знаток.

Марьям внезапно вспоминает о чем-то:

— Знаток… Послушай, Сархан, если так, не попросить ли нам помощи у старшего Мельхиса? Знаешь про такого?  
— Не слыхал. Что за герой?  
— Вряд ли герой, — усмехается Марьям, — он купец. Живет неподалеку отсюда. Видел за рынком, на той стороне, где библиотека, большой дом — окна в два ряда?   
— Видел.   
— Его обиталище. Не наведаться ли туда?  
— И на что мне сдался твой торгаш? — презрительно ухмыляясь, спрашивает Сархан. — Чего мне с ним обсуждать, ковры или халаты?  
— И халаты, и ковры — он с тобою обо всем поговорит, — хихикает Марьям и продолжает уже серьезно: — На самом деле Мельхис не простой купец. Он маг, сведущ в зачарованном оружии и очень хорошо разбирается в таких штуках! Говорят, он когда-то хотел быть мастером артефактов, обучался весьма успешно, терпения, что ли, не хватило... Зато покупателей на работы учителей ему найти было легче, чем пальцами щелкнуть! Редкий дар… Он и теперь так торгует, только мало кому об этом рассказывает.   
— Стой. Торгует артефактами?!  
— Да. Почти все в Аль-Бетиле, кто ими владеет, приобретали их у него или с его помощью. Вдруг он помнит, кто покупал те вещи, что мы нашли? Раз уж они проходят через его руки…

Сархан с подозрением смотрит на Марьям:

— Ты знакома с этим Мельхисом, да? Кто он тебе — родич, женишок? Свой интерес имеешь?  
— Н-нет, — признается Марьям, — я просто слышала о нем несколько раз. Приятелей у него много — он гостеприимен, открыт, на язык сладок, все его жалуют за любезность, но никто о нем до конца ничего не знает. Хотя в то, что он не на сундуке в лавке сидит, можешь поверить, не зря же он так богат. Притом, говорят, он добр и в помощи не отказывает! Половина сирот в Аль-Бетиле кормится с его стола…   
— Расточитель, — цедит сквозь зубы Сархан. — Ладно уж, дождемся Мериха, опишем краденое — зайду я к этому твоему Мельхису, потеряю час времени. Делать нечего, все равно хозяев артефактов надо искать, не бродить же нам с ними по всем дворам…  
— Верю, ты не пожалеешь! 

Сархан кивает и, раскрывая книгу, ищет чистую страницу. Умница Марьям, даром что баба.

***

Дом Мельхиса роскошен даже снаружи. Он не только поставлен особняком от других домов, лепящихся друг к другу на узкой улочке, уходящей вверх по пологому холму, но и обнесен каменной оградой выше человеческого роста. С холма видна, кроме ограды, лишь часть крыши да глухой стены, зато на оживленную площадь у его подножия выходят большие окна и нарядный балкон. Резные ворота целый день нараспашку — к Мельхису постоянно кто-то приходит, так что Сархан проникает за них без труда. 

Такого он прежде не видел: дом, довольно древний, но перестроенный по приказу хозяина, изысканно отделанный и красивый, как дорогая шкатулка, поставлен в углу двора. Сбоку, прямо возле ограды, образующей вместе с наружной стеной нечто вроде узкого прохода, тянется наверх, к жилым покоям, неприметная каменная лестница со сглаженными, истертыми от времени ступенями. Похоже, ею давно не пользуются, и немудрено — два других входа куда новее, просторнее и удобнее: возле главного, с крепкими, широкими, богато изукрашенными дверьми, скучает одинокий привратник, а возле черного суета — у слуг торговца много хлопот. Все куда-то спешат, что-то приносят, передают и чистят, набирают воду из колодца — у Мельхиса собственный колодец, что за непозволительная роскошь! С другой стороны дома сделан навес, дающий густую тень, и сидящие в этой тени люди тоже что-то чинят, плавят, вытачивают и подшивают. Вот небольшой пристрой с массивными стенами и куполом — что бы это могло быть, неужели баня?! Неподалеку во дворе виднеются запертые на замки кладовые, есть небольшая чистенькая конюшня… Словом, Мельхис живет на широкую ногу. Сархан снова тихо произносит: «Расточитель!» — но чувствует невольную зависть. 

Привратник кланяется, отворяет перед ним двери. Тут же подбегает слуга. Сархан сообщает, кто он и зачем явился, а сам с неудовольствием озирается — дом, по его меркам, слишком велик для одного хозяина. Поскорее бы покончить со всем этим, уйти и прилечь — Сархан все еще не вполне здоров и чувствует слабость. Разглядывая затейливые узоры на стенах, он забавы ради пытается представить себе купца, который тут живет. Воображение рисует ему бородатого толстяка с тяжелыми кулаками. Он вспоминает слова Марьям о мастере артефактов, и бородач превращается в благообразного старца в чалме.

Слуга не успевает проводить Сархана в диванную и покорнейше попросить подождать — откуда-то сверху доносится мелодичный голос:

— Нет большей радости для хозяина, чем видеть гостя на пороге, — по лестнице, всплескивая руками, спускается человек в свободных одеждах и домашних туфлях. — Не сам ли господин Сархан, первый защитник Аль-Бетиля, борец с беззаконием, достойнейший среди достойных?! Добро пожаловать, мой драгоценный, добро пожаловать! Вы принесли свет в этот дом. Изыскали время, дабы осчастливить своим присутствием бедного затворника… Какая честь для меня! 

Подлинный Мельхис совсем не такой, каким представлялся Сархану: он старше главного шерифа, но моложавый, с живыми ясными глазами, разве что и правда толстоват — у него явно намечается брюшко. Несмотря на это Мельхис по-юношески резв, хотя жесты у него плавные — во всяком случае, так видится Сархану поначалу. Он рассматривает купца: приветлив, незлобив, да и наблюдателен — сразу сумел по облику и наряду догадаться, кто пришел к нему. Не писаный красавец, но собою недурен. Довольно бледное лицо — должно быть, среди предков Мельхиса тоже были иноземцы. Небольшой рот — почему-то именно из-за этого подвижного рта, из-за того, как он чувственно изгибается, складываясь в любезную, чуть-чуть двусмысленную улыбку, как напряженно сжимается, когда купец задумывается или прислушивается, из-за выпуклых мягких губ — нижняя похожа на лепесток редкого цветка под названием пасть ракшаса — Мельхис в первые минуты кажется Сархану похотливым до безобразия. "Ах ты..." — невольно прибавляя грязное словцо, думает шериф и продолжает разглядывать хозяина дома. 

Просто скроенные, но дорогие одеяния. Тонкие морщинки у внимательных глаз. Выбритые щеки. Руки, унизанные перстнями, — пухлые ладони, короткие пальцы дельца. Слегка подрезанные, как у молодых магов, волосы, в которых поблескивают первые серебристые нити… «Да, то самое. Вот», — внезапно решает Сархан и сам не понимает, не желает понимать, что имеет в виду.

Мельхис подходит к нему, раскрывая объятия, и сердечно улыбается. Сархан, на миг растерявшийся от такого радушия, неловко кланяется:

— Приветствую вас, почтеннейший господин Мельхис. Великое счастье — быть вашим гостем! Простите меня за дерзкое вторжение, я пришел молить вас о помощи от имени всех охранителей порядка в Аль-Бетиле… 

Он выпрямляется, и оба несколько мгновений молча смотрят друг на друга. Ясный взгляд Мельхиса, полный любопытства, встречается с пристальным взором Сархана. 

«Да, — снова думает Сархан. — Вот оно, то самое». Для него очевидно: происходит что-то очень страшное, необратимое. То, чего он всегда боялся и одновременно ждал, настигло его и неминуемо погубит, но Сархан не может и не хочет этому противостоять.

***

С того самого дня визиты Сархана в дом Мельхиса — обычное дело. Они, такие разные, ухитряются почти мгновенно, с первой же встречи сдружиться. Мельхис совершенно — он так и говорит: «Со-вер-шен-но!» — счастлив этой дружбой, он развлекает Сархана забавными беседами, сообщает все городские новости, какие только могут пригодиться главному шерифу, предлагает ему лучшие лакомства и очень старается быть полезным. Он вправду полезен: Сархан часто показывает ему отобранные у преступников ценные вещи, а Мельхис объясняет ему, где среди них просто дорогие игрушки, призванные услаждать взор и тщеславие обладателя, а где волшебные предметы. Он даже пытается научить шерифа чувствовать магическую ауру, по которой можно выявить это, но из их затеи ничего не выходит, и оба признают поражение. 

Одни вещицы Мельхис берет в руки охотно, к другим запрещает Сархану даже прикасаться. К нему приходит много желающих приобрести артефакты (или избавиться от них), и он вынужден поддерживать обширные знакомства, но даже в этом кругу сделки заключаются редко, пусть и приносят Мельхису огромные деньги. Разумеется, он помнит, кто и когда покупал или продавал с его помощью тот или иной магический предмет, хотя чаще всего добыча преступников, по его словам, — сверкающие безделушки, прихваченные в лавке или в чужом доме от невежества и жадности.

— Глаза у них не сыты, у твоих воров, мой дорогой, — посмеивается он, когда Сархан собирает ценности в плотную суму.

Глаза и у самого Сархана, признаться, не сыты. Он глядит на Мели, на пухленького, изнеженного, совсем не внушительного Мели с его блеклой кожей, брюшком и первыми морщинками, и не может оторваться. Он не знает почему. В глубине души он даже уверен, что «толстячок», как он про себя называет Мельхиса, не такой уж и толстый, не такой уж и рыхлый, не такой уж и старый — словом, не так уж и плох. Веселый, добродушный, гостеприимный, он оказывает бесценные услуги, еще и кормит Сархана до отвала… Но нельзя позволять ему считать старшего шерифа крохобором, которому нечего больше делать, кроме как просиживать зад в доме богатея ради жратвы.

— Скоро я буду таким же жирным, как ты, Мели, — заявляет Сархан, заваливаясь на диван и отдуваясь, когда любезный хозяин предлагает ему отведать еще чуточку того и еще немного вот этого. 

Мельхис пропускает грубость мимо ушей. Он молчит, но на его по-бабьи розовых мягких губах на миг появляется хитрая улыбка, и когда довольный собой старший шериф собирается еще что-то сказать, он молниеносно запихивает Сархану в рот лакомый кусочек:

— А вот это поистине вкусно. Распробуешь — быть может, и станешь таким, как я. 

Сархан возмущенно мычит, но потом понимает, что жует что-то чудесное и этого чудесного на низеньком столике целое блюдо. Но все же он, кое-как проглотив непрошеное угощение, с неудовольствием замечает:

— Мели, брось ребячиться! Это ты, чревоугодник, лопаешь всякую липкую дрянь и скоро не протиснешься в собственные ворота. А я, в отличие от любителей набивать живот…

Он не успевает договорить — в двери стучат каким-то особенным образом, Мельхис выглядывает из комнаты, ему что-то говорят, и он извиняется перед Сарханом — мол, вынужден удалиться на минутку. Когда он возвращается, его ждут осоловевший умиротворенный Сархан — уже без пояса, по-домашнему — и опустевшее блюдо с россыпью крошек. 

Мельхису достается не только за полноту, избалованность и любовь к сладостям, но и за ненужную, по мнению Сархана, роскошь («Ты совсем не знаешь счету своим деньгам, Мели!» — говорит он, с удовольствием валяясь на подушках, обтянутых дорогой материей, поедая фрукты с золоченого подноса и рассматривая потолок с причудливой росписью; ему очень и очень хорошо), и за расточительство, особенно за траты на других («Ты думаешь, эти сиротки тебя вспомнят, Мели? Забудут, как только насытятся!»), и за беспорядок («Твои люди не способны ровно положить ковры, да, Мели?!»), и за вино, которое ему привозят издалека и которое он временами предлагает Сархану («Мели, дурак, что это за гадость?! Ты хотел меня отравить?!» — кричит тот, впервые попробовав кислое пойло; потом, правда, увлекается необычным вкусом и наслаждается приятной расслабленностью), и за кальян с ароматной, слегка дурманящей травой. Когда Мельхис курит, он становится задумчивым и медлительным, да и вообще это действо в его исполнении отчего-то выглядит ужасно непристойно, настолько непристойно, что у Сархана сводит живот, а к щекам приливает кровь. Впрочем, он шпыняет Мельхиса больше для виду — не хватало еще, чтобы толстяк вообразил себе невесть что. Можно подумать, главному шерифу Аль-Бетиля не с кем дружить, кроме купчишки с порочным ртом! Нет, дружить-то с ним как раз можно, он многое повидал, умеет держать разговор, красочно рассказывает обо всяких диковинках и все время нахваливает Сархана — за силу, за смелость, за решимость, откровенно любуется им и невольно вздыхает.

Сархан в ответ на его доброту частенько намекает, кто в Аль-Бетиле может особенно остро нуждаться в услугах такого человека, как Мели. 

— У библиотекаря стащили волшебный браслет, знаешь?  
— Да что ты! — Мельхис всплескивает руками. — Браслет молний?! Вот несчастье! С ним господин библиотекарь хотя бы не опасался ночных грабителей… Как жаль!  
— Ничуть не жаль жадного старого хрыча. Мы предлагали ему охрану, а он поскупился — мол, без вас, громил, обойдусь, всю библиотеку разнесете… Вот и обошелся. Может, продашь ему замену?  
— Знал бы, где взять, продал бы, — вздыхает Мельхис. — Такие вещи — большая редкость, мой дорогой…

Сархан, ухмыляясь, вытаскивает из потайного кармана переливающийся всеми цветами тяжелый браслет:

— Подойдет?

Глаза Мельхиса становятся почти круглыми:

— Ты… Как?! Где ты взял его?!  
— Мои мальчишки уже нашли вора, — подмигивает Сархан. — Не поверишь, из приличной семьи. Схватили у скупщика еще вчера, но старой библиотечной крысе об этом знать совсем не обязательно. Действуй, Мели! А прибыль пополам.  
— Ты что, Сархан! — Мельхис в ужасе воздевает руки. — Ты предлагаешь мне продать ему его же артефакт?! Это же бесчестно, как можно!..

Сархан хохочет во все горло — поверил, остолоп! Мели некоторое время смотрит на него с недоумением, а потом тоже разражается смехом:

— Ты негодник, Сур, но дерзость твоих идей бесподобна! Уйдешь с поста — клянусь богами, уже ради одного этого я найму тебя!

«Клянусь богами»… Толстяк еще и суеверен — все время поминает этих богов. Порой он раздражает Сархана немыслимо и вообще чем-то постоянно его беспокоит, хотя старший шериф и сам не знает, что так тревожит его в Мельхисе. Не отталкивает, а именно тревожит, царапает душу изнутри. Он не понимает, почему, твердо решив не ходить больше к жирному слащавому Мели, снова идет — ноги сами несут его в дом за каменной оградой. Снова и снова слушает голос Мельхиса, снова смотрит, как он курит, спускается по лестнице, всплескивает руками, что-то жует, перебирает артефакты, непроизвольно поглаживает подушку, когда Сархан рядом… Часто между ними происходит безмолвная игра: несколько мгновений они пристально смотрят друг на друга, а потом кто-нибудь из них опускает глаза — и тут же снова ищет ответного взгляда. Сархану неведомо, что в это время ощущает Мели, да ему это и неинтересно — у него слишком щекочет в груди, чтобы он мог думать о ком-то еще. 

Сархану трудно. Ему стыдно, обидно так зависеть от толстого купца, а в довершение всего в его сердце впервые за многие годы проникает страх: вдруг по какому-нибудь капризу Мели все закончится? Он решает прервать эти глупости сам — ведет себя все более развязно и жестоко, обзывает Мельхиса, говорит с ним пренебрежительно, даже за помощь уже не благодарит. Когда видит по лицу приятеля, что тот расстроен и растерян, что Мели разочаровывается, не получая за свое гостеприимство барышей, он злорадствует и будто вот-вот освободится из ловушки, в которую неведомо как попался. Но Мельхис, оскорбленный в лучших чувствах, встречает его все сдержаннее и прохладнее, и Сархан понимает: еще немного — и он потеряет эту неясно чем дорогую для него дружбу, а резные ворота закроются перед ним навсегда. Понимает — и сам же пытается вернуть былое расположение Мели: неловко шутит, бранит и корит себя, рассказывает, как в Аль-Бетиле теперь неспокойно и сколько сил уходит на поддержание порядка… Даже приносит извинения. 

Конечно же, наивный Мели его прощает, а Сархан снова мучится: и почему ему небезразлично, что подумает о нем этот жирный боров?! Ведь он старший шериф, а не какой-то мальчишка! Вроде того тощего, с серьгами в ушах, который, подавая им угощение, смотрит на Мельхиса не с покорностью, а с лукавством и держится совсем, совсем не так, как пристало слуге! Еще и сам Мели улыбается этому ничтожеству многозначительно и милостиво, словно их связывает какая-то тайна, а тот и рад! Глаза у него сверкают, он пытается удержаться от ответной двусмысленной улыбки — и не может… Неужто жалкий раб смеет алкать хозяйского тела?! Или они уже были под одним покрывалом?! И не единожды, если Мели так повелел? 

Сархан никогда не видел его наложницу, но давно догадался, что она не единственная пользуется покровительством толстяка и что чувства Мели чаще принадлежат вовсе не бабам. Мельхис не любит их так же, как и он сам, да и не скрывает этого от Сархана, и зачем, спрашивается, ему эта самая… Эльмира, что ли? Но во имя ада, какое ему-то до этого дело?! Не хватало еще, чтобы разжиревший торгаш возомнил, будто сам главный шериф Аль-Бетиля ревнует его или, чего доброго, готов под него подстелиться! Или залезть на него, неважно. Главное, чтобы не забрал ничего такого в голову — ведь это же полная чушь…

Он как ни в чем не бывало приходит к Мели, и даже не каждый день, теперь они встречаются чаще по делу, а не просто так, но чем упорнее пытается отдалиться Сархан, тем хуже у него дела. Он становится рассеянным и злым, срывается на шерифов. Допросы пленных доводят его до бешенства, он страшно кричит, порой пытается ударить кого-нибудь из них — разумеется, ему не жалко эту уличную мразь! Он угрожает им охотничьим ножом, с которым почти никогда не расстается, и это действует. Действует! Все трепещут, все его уважают, с ним не осмеливаются спорить. Шерифы замечают неладное, но ничего не говорят, просто стараются не оставлять его с преступниками наедине. Сархану это на руку — пусть боятся. Пусть все боятся его! Никто не посмеет ничего заподозрить, никто не посмеет ничего сказать, если узнает. Никто не посмеет перейти ему дорогу…

Мели начинает сниться ему, мучит теперь даже ночью, да и днем Сархан все время вспоминает руку в перстнях, вычерчивающую на алой подушке невидимые узоры — нежно, неторопливо; теплые пальцы, коснувшиеся его губ тогда, с этими сластями... Каждый раз, каждый проклятый раз у него заходится сердце! Он усердно старается выкинуть из головы торгаша с его ласкающими жестами, розовым ртом и нескромным, очень нескромным взором, но ничего не получается. Он готов возненавидеть не только воров и соперников (разумеется, соперников за место главного в Башне правосудия, каких же еще!), но и Мели — ну почему, почему он не может приятельствовать просто так? Почему все время пытается угодить? Почему прощает резкие, грубые слова и поступки, которые должны были его оттолкнуть, показать ему, как опасно шутить с самим старшим шерифом, и заставить покориться? Почему он до сих пор говорит Сархану, какой тот красивый? Почему любовно рассматривает его мощные плечи? Почему садится так близко, что Сархан ощущает своим чутким носом его тонкий, едва уловимый запах? Сархан делает все возможное, чтобы ни о чем не думать — ни о дерзком слуге, ни о других шерифах — еще сильнее, еще красивее и моложе, чем он сам, ведь его толстячок может с ними где-нибудь повстречаться... 

Да пусть распутный Мельхис толчет всех, кого хочет, не его, Сархана, забота! Но едва эта мысль проникает в его разум, как начинается нечто жуткое — он поневоле воображает то, что приводит его в ужас и одновременно заставляет сотрясаться от противоестественного, болезненного вожделения: Мельхиса с тем паршивым рабом; Мельхиса с Эльмирой, с которой Сархан даже не знаком; Мельхиса, наслаждающегося откровенной, предельно непристойной сценой, которую разыгрывают перед ним юные прислужники, готовые на все, чтобы и дальше жить в роскошном доме и питаться с господской кухни; Мельхиса, который курит свой кальян и не понимает, что это неприлично, это Ургаш знает на что похоже… Подобного Сархан уж точно не хочет представлять — он ведь не так развращен, как все остальные, — но все равно представляет, да еще и видит коленопреклоненного Мельхиса не перед кем-нибудь, а перед собой — и неожиданно его чуть не сбивает с ног адовое, чудовищной силы желание. Эта картина настигает его в зале собраний, при шерифах, и он вынужден оставить их, чтобы немного отдышаться и прийти в себя. Ему не стыдно и не страшно, но это невыносимо, надо покончить, покончить с этим…

Он является к Мельхису, чтобы поговорить начистоту. О чем и как, он не знает. Можно оборвать Мели, когда из него в очередной раз полезут признания, или сказать что-нибудь такое же в ответ и поглядеть, что сделает толстяк. А если обрадуется, вот тогда и решить. В конце концов, он, Сархан, свободный человек, зрелый муж, и ему выбирать, с кем и как развлекаться, когда хочется. Особенно если Мельхис сам предложит. Сархан ведь не бегает за ним, волен согласиться, волен отказать, может просто попользоваться, найти свое удовольствие и удалиться. Лишь бы Мели никому не проболтался! Одно дело, когда с тобою делит ложе равный — по годам, по удали, по стати, и совсем другое, когда твое тело месит развращенный богатый торгаш десятью годами старше, на две головы ниже и на полтора брюха толще, сбривающий бороду, как сопливый юнец, и увешанный драгоценностями, словно баба…

Надо все прояснить и прекратить. Решимости Сархану не занимать, однако у Мельхиса он видит нечто неожиданное и забывает о своем намерении: его приятель сосредоточенно рассматривает меч. Он так поглощен своей добычей, что даже не замечает Сархана, который теперь часто входит к нему без доклада и условного стука; вынимает меч из ножен, любуется им, поворачивает так и эдак, проводит над ним ладонью, словно пытается что-то почувствовать, и глаза его горят незнакомым Сархану восхищением — это какой-то новый Мельхис, не тот добродушный сластена, к которому он привык. С острым взором, со сжатыми губами, собранный, как зверь, выслеживающий жертву, и при этом исполненный непонятного вдохновения... 

Мельхис внезапно принимает боевую стойку, и меч несколько раз с шумом рассекает воздух. 

— Мели!

Только тут купец замечает потрясенного друга. Хищное выражение еще мгновение держится на его лице, а затем сползает, точно песок с бархана. Он медленно становится самим собой и любезно улыбается:

— Сур! Как я рад тебя видеть. Твое присутствие наполняет счастьем мое сердце. 

Старший шериф смотрит на него почти с испугом:

— Мельхис… _Кто ты?!_

Мельхис смеется:

— Ты знаешь это, мой дорогой.

Сархан настороженно наблюдает за ним:

— Ты же не торговец… Кто ты на самом деле? Кто?! Признавайся мне!

Мели устало вздыхает и говорит:

— Я один — и меня много, Сур. Было много, и этих многих уже нет в живых: Мельхиса-бойца, Мельхиса-мага, Мельхиса — мастера артефактов, Мельхиса-ученика и Мельхиса-учителя — никого из них. Остался лишь один Мельхис — твой приятель, продавец и скупщик волшебных вещей, в этом я кое-что смыслю. Взгляни на этот клинок, мой прекрасный. Что ты скажешь о нем? Он изумителен, не правда ли?

Сархан делает вид, что не замечает похвалы. Берет меч из рук Мельхиса, и лезвие снова со свистом вспарывает воздух. Шериф недовольно морщится:

— Легковат. Силы в нем нет. Таким башку не ссечешь.  
— Разве сила клинка в тяжести, друг мой? — смеется Мели. Сархан раздраженно берет ножны и пытается рывком засунуть в них разочаровавший его меч — лишь в руках Мельхиса тот выглядел достойно. Так и есть, просто глупая игрушка для жирных богатых бездельников вроде него… 

Мельхис останавливает его.

— Не так, Сархан, — с мягким укором говорит он, — не так…

Ладонь Сархана безвольно замирает в теплых пальцах Мели. Он на миг закрывает глаза и покорно выпускает меч. Мельхис бережно перенимает у него ножны и осторожно, точным, но мягким движением возвращает в них клинок.

— Вот так, — говорит он, и от его голоса и этого зрелища Сархан совсем слабеет. Он опускается на подушки и смиренно глядит на Мели, на всемогущего Мели, стоящего перед ним. «Говори, Мели. Говори…»  
— Он требует аккуратного и почтительного обращения, мой мальчик. Заметил ли ты, что это не простой меч? — спрашивает Мельхис, с трудом сдерживая восторг. — Я заплатил за него немало, но уверен, что его стоимость вскоре повысится втрое или даже впятеро, а многие годы спустя он станет бесценным сокровищем. Не верю, что приобрел! Это магический клинок, работа Дераса Бана.   
— Никогда о нем не слышал.  
— О, это неудивительно. Мастер Бан еще довольно молод, но у него великий дар — он не только хороший оружейник, но и отмеченный богами маг, вплетающий волшебство во все, к чему прикасается… Каждый меч, сотворенный им, — целая история, Сур. Каждый из них имеет имя, в каждом прячется своя тайна. Я не ведаю, как он их создает, не пойму, как повинуются ему земные стихии и тонкие энергии духовного мира, как он сплавляет их с грубым металлом, как соединяет и почему все это живет… Этот меч со-вер-шен-но не подходит тебе, дорогой, — продолжает Мели, словно извиняясь перед Сарханом, — совершенно! Иначе я обязательно подарил бы его тебе. Но в нем слишком много огня. Того, кто склонен к задумчивости и печали, он сделает сильнее и избавит от ненужных колебаний, от тревог и скорби, но того, в ком и так бушует неугасимое пламя, превратит в чудовище и доведет до безумия. Я не желаю для тебя такой судьбы, мой милый друг.

Сархан молчит. Не ехидничает, не злится, просто молчит, сидя у его ног. Мели, вкладывающий меч в ножны, надолго остается перед его глазами, вспоминается и ночью, когда шериф с трудом засыпает, тиская подушку.

На следующий день ему удается справиться с собой. Он решает сделать вид, что ничего не происходит и все по-прежнему, но когда является в дом за каменной оградой, ему говорят: «Хозяин отдыхает». Сархан, ничего более не слушая, без спросу идет в личные покои Мельхиса, где тот проводит ночи. Мели в легком, не для улицы, халате курит прямо там. Снова курит, все так же непристойно… В покоях дымно, душно, все пропитано той самой травой и запахом Мельхиса, и Сархан окончательно теряет голову. Он плохо соображает, что говорит, и еще хуже соображает, что делает. Кажется, что-то жестокое, но он не может иначе, он не в силах больше терпеть, да и Мельхис, судя по всему, не собирается притворяться. Когда они остаются вдвоем в ароматной дымке, все, о чем они так долго молчали, обнажается почти сразу, накрывает обоих, как буря... 

Сархан не помнит, с чего все началось и как закончилось. Он не может в точности описать, как именно это было. Он помнит только ласки — те самые, которых он так желал, и еще какие-то другие, многие и многие, кажется, нежный Мели был везде одновременно… Он помнит теплые руки в перстнях, осторожно придерживающие его, содрогающегося всем телом; помнит сперва потаенное, постепенно нарастающее, а потом дичайшее, острейшее наслаждение и долгожданное чувство великой свободы, заставившее его кричать до хрипоты, вцепиться в умелого Мельхиса мертвой хваткой — и в свою очередь заполучить его, наконец-то подмять, придавить, прижать к себе изо всех сил, повторяя в безумии страсти только одно: 

— Мой! Мой! Мой…

***

В Башню правосудия Сархан возвращается вечером, едва передвигая ноги, усталый, дрожащий и радостный. Аль-Бетиль вокруг него внезапно меняется, в нем появляются прекрасные здания, приветливые люди и тысячи возможностей. Здесь так тепло, все очень удобно устроено, и в этом городе есть Мели. Сархан идет и улыбается, и редкие прохожие смотрят на него без осуждения, несмотря на то что выражение его лица наверняка глупое, томное и выдает его… Хотя ему все равно. Он дышит полной грудью, жадно втягивает уличные запахи — они кажутся ему восхитительными, свежими, яркими, а еще к ним примешивается аромат Мели, оставшийся на нем. 

В этот вечер Сархан необыкновенно милостив, искренне пытается быть праведным и снисходительным. Он приводит в порядок свои покои и накопившиеся за несколько дней дела, внимательно выслушивает и хвалит шерифов, благодарит за помощь Марьям, бросает свою флягу с водой молодой брюхатой воровке, плачущей от жажды, и даже Мериху, которого, дабы помучить, хотел отправить в дозор третью ночь подряд, говорит, что пошутил — нечего, мол, было дерзить, и велит ему отдыхать. Под конец, разобравшись с последними докладами, падает в постель и засыпает как убитый. 

Наутро его тело слегка побаливает от вчерашнего усердия, но он честно встает раньше всех и к прибытию первых дозорных ждет на положенном месте, оживленный, бодрый и в высшей степени довольный судьбою. Он стоит в зале собраний у любимого окна и смотрит на просыпающийся Аль-Бетиль. На его губах играет улыбка, так похожая на улыбку Мели, который наверняка еще спит где-то там, в своем доме за каменной оградой. «О Мели, мой ненасытный Мели, вчера и ты был не в силах остановиться! Ты тоже, должно быть, немного перестарался», — подумав так, Сархан закусывает губу, чтобы не рассмеяться от смущения и наслаждения.

Днем он лично совершает обход окрестных улиц и, даже не вынув меча, задерживает воина, упившегося зельем забвения и гоняющегося с кинжалом за женой и дочерьми: услышав женский плач, грохот и мольбы о помощи, расталкивает собравшуюся толпу, врывается в дом, под приветственные крики вытаскивает оттуда весьма крепкого старика, который отчаянно сопротивляется, визжит и плюется, и отнимает у него оружие. К Сархану, привлеченные шумом, бегут еще несколько шерифов, и он благополучно сдает буяна им на руки. Жена и дочери старика просят для него милости, и Сархан обещает, что отец семейства будет отпущен, когда очнется, выслушает почтенного судью, подпишет необходимые обязательства и уплатит штраф. После этого он возвращается к себе и снова смотрит в окно, чувствуя, что наконец-то живет так, как хотел.

Вошедшая Марьям взирает на него ласково и понимающе. Сархан отвечает ей удивленным взглядом, а она объясняет:

— Отрадно, Сархан, видеть тебя счастливым! Ты как будто решил великую загадку или видел сон, сулящий вечную славу. Или любовь коснулась своим крылом твоего сердца…

И тут Сархан приходит в себя. Если уж Марьям начинает замечать, знать, дело плохо! Только теперь он понимает, что натворил вчера. Что натворили они оба с Мели… С Мельхисом. Сархан убеждает себя, что допустил серьезный промах, позволив торгашу не только притронуться к своему телу, но и повлиять на свой дух. Нет-нет, это нельзя. Это неправильно. Необходимо снова пойти к Мельхису, поговорить с ним, дать понять: пусть один раз они на славу побаловались, но это ничего не значит и, конечно же, не будет иметь продолжения. Они слишком разные, все эти глупости ни к чему не приведут, да и нет на это времени… Разве что иногда. Просто так. Без клятв и чувств. Ему нужно, очень нужно увидеть Мели, сказать ему об этом, а быть может, и проверить, получится ли это самое «просто так»…

Он резко обрывает себя, называет унизительным словом. Прежний решительный Сархан оставляет Марьям за старшую и опять выходит на улицы Аль-Бетиля. Город все еще какой-то новый, и тело Сархана все так же ноет — не только от избыточного старания, но и от сладостных воспоминаний о минувшем дне, и от желания, опять проснувшегося. Он пытается обдумать, что скажет Мельхису, как поведет разговор, а сам против воли гадает, что еще можно было бы испробовать вдвоем в эти недолгие часы… А вдруг Мели уже сам передумал?! Эта мысль пронзает Сархана, точно молния. Нет, нет, невозможно! — и он почти бежит к дому на площади.

Ему говорят: 

— Хозяин в бане, господин старший шериф. 

Сархан не удивляется. Странный пристрой к дому — действительно баня (ужасу Сархана нет предела, когда он об этом узнаёт: «Мели, безумец, сколько денег ты тратишь на нее?!»). Мельхис часто бывает там — и один, и с почетными гостями. В бане беседуют, в бане едят и пьют, в бане играют в какие-то заумные игры, смысла которых Сархан не может, да и не хочет понять, в бане подписывают купчие и занимаются магией… Словом, баня в доме Мельхиса — почти вторая диванная, притом куда более оживленная. 

— Проводите меня к нему, — требует Сархан, — у меня срочное дело.

Его просят подождать, а потом приглашают туда, где он еще не был, — в маленькую комнатку перед баней. В ней уютно, как и везде в доме Мели, и все располагает к отдыху. Ему подают чай, и он пьет, ощущая, как откуда-то тянет теплом и сыростью. 

— Рад тебя видеть, друг мой, — улыбающийся Мельхис, закутанный в белое, выходит к нему. Он приветливо глядит на Сархана, а тот неловко кланяется, как и в первую их встречу, краснеет под загаром и молчит. Его решимость куда-то улетучивается, он забывает то, о чем хотел сказать, что старательно обдумывал и на что уже почти был готов. Еще и, как назло, при виде Мели в нем вспыхивают воспоминания обо всем, что они испытали накануне, и его опять охватывает жар — возможно, банный.  
— Ты целый день на ногах, господин старший шериф, — Мельхис учитывает, что слуги неподалеку и ждут приказаний, — исполнять долг под палящим солнцем так утомительно! Кроме того, молва донесла, что ты сегодня совершил подвиг, спас семью, рискуя собою, неужели это правда?  
— Всё так, но вы напрасно тревожитесь обо мне, почтеннейший господин Мельхис, — отвечает Сархан, — это всего лишь часть моих повседневных обязанностей, они не требуют непомерных усилий.  
— Отрадно слышать, мой дорогой друг! И все же прошу тебя присоединиться ко мне и отдохнуть, заодно и все обсудим, — Сархан с неохотой кивает, Мельхис хлопает в ладоши — являются слуги. — Позаботьтесь о нашем госте и оставьте нас. Когда понадобитесь, позову.

От влажного тепла Сархана так морит, что он не знает, с чего начать, а коварный Мели сидит совсем рядом и с улыбкой смотрит на него. 

— О чем ты пришел говорить, мой дорогой? — спрашивает он. Сархану кажется, что улыбка у Мели уж слишком широкая, а глаза беспокойные. Шериф сбивчиво пытается объяснить, что все случившееся было неплохо, что такое порой происходит между мужчинами, но он к этому не готов, что это постыдно, что не пристало им, уважаемым людям, при их летах и положении в обществе предаваться подобным утехам…

Мельхис слушает его молча, а потом горько вздыхает:

— Ну, что же поделать... Позволь, мой друг, я хотя бы послужу тебе сегодня. Ты устал, восстанови силы, а после решишь.

Сархан лежит на нагретом камне. Не так давно он спрашивал Мельхиса, как эта баня еще не разорила его. 

— Это секрет тех, кто строил ее, мой дорогой, но поверь, она весьма скромна в запросах. Достойное содержание женщины, даже когда ее не касаешься, обходится много дороже.

А теперь вот и сам старший шериф наслаждается теплом, запахом дорогого мыла, прикосновениями хозяина дома, то почти неощутимыми, то жесткими — Мельхис растирает ему вечно сведенные мышцы, разминает его тело, и Сархан чувствует, как у него хрустят позвонки. Он клянется себе больше никогда не называть Мели слабым. 

— Так-то лучше, — тихо говорит Мельхис. Он не позволяет себе ничего лишнего — только то, что сделал бы обычный банщик, и надо признать, что у Мели эта работа неплохо получается. Разогретое тело Сархана перестает жаловаться и поминать вчерашнее, но от того, что Мели так унизительно пристоен, в старшем шерифе помимо удовольствия поднимается раздражение — с ним это порой бывает. Он поворачивает голову, пытаясь взглянуть на Мельхиса через плечо, и недовольно спрашивает:  
— Неужели это все? Ничего более? Я с первого дня успел наскучить тебе, да, Мели?!

На спину ему льется холодная вода.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я принудил тебя, Сур, — печально отвечает Мельхис, — заставил быть со мною против твоей воли. Не знаю, отчего ты этого желаешь, но я никогда не поступлю так, и мне осталось только проститься с тобою, если моя любовь тебе не по вкусу и ты решился уйти…

Он говорит негромко и уверенно, но голос у него дрожит. Сархан в бешенстве вскакивает, забыв прикрыться и ненароком предъявив существенные для создавшегося положения улики: 

— Не по вкусу?! Осталось только проститься?! Ты дурак, Мели! Ты такой дурак…

Он отчаянно прижимает Мельхиса к себе, нетерпеливо срывает с него белое полотнище:

— Прости меня, прости! Это я, я дурак, а не ты. Трусливый дурак… Нет, Мели! Нет, нет, нет, нет…

Слуг зовут в баню, но позже. Гораздо позже.

***

Успокоенный Сархан, покидая Мельхиса, уносит с собою ключ на тонком плетеном шнурке. Ключ отмыкает ту самую верхнюю дверь, которой никто не пользуется и к которой ведет старая каменная лестница со двора.

— Приходи ко мне, когда захочешь, — шепчет ему Мели, — до тех ступеней легко добраться незамеченным, особенно тебе. Не бойся — я ведь обещал, что никто ничего не узнает, мой дорогой. Я буду ждать тебя завтра. Приходи, моя любовь…

Следующий день Сархан проводит в делах. Он озабочен и усерден, и шерифам невдомек, что он пытается забыть о заветном ключе. «Не поддавайся, — внушает он себе. — Тебе не нужно, неужели ты не видишь, что катишься в пропасть, что являешь слабость перед недостойным… Ты погибнешь!» Почему он должен погибнуть, он не знает, просто чувствует: снова что-то происходит. Ему кажется, что он стал забавою для сластолюбца, что все заметили в нем перемену и насмехаются над ним, а главное, он не способен при этом отринуть мысли и воспоминания о Мели. «Да, он неплох, — размышляет Сархан, — но во имя ада, что со мной?» Он думает о друге почти все время, и в груди у него поднимаются теплые волны. Ему одновременно хорошо и больно, он счастлив и напуган, он не понимает, не хочет понимать… 

Часы текут и текут, а Сархан остается в Башне правосудия. Поглаживая ключ в кармане, он решает, что, возможно, пойдет к Мельхису. Пойдет, но не сейчас, попозже. А не захочет — не пойдет, у него, в конце концов, есть сила воли! Он же главный шериф, не может какой-то толстяк властвовать над ним… 

На Аль-Бетиль опускается темнота. Измученный Сархан, уже почти убедивший себя в том, что Мельхис ему совершенно — со-вер-шен-но! — не нужен, внезапно сдается. После вечерних докладов он запирается в покоях и не велит будить его до утра, а сам одевается попроще, прикрывает лицо, дабы не быть узнанным, прячет в карман ключ на шнурке, сует меч за кушак и зажигает лампу. Из его комнаты на улицу ведет потайной ход, о котором почти никто не знает, — от него тоже есть свой ключ. Сархан торопливо спускается по лестнице, рискуя споткнуться и переломать все кости. Внизу он тихо отпирает скрытую дверь, оставляет лампу на каменном полу и, оглядевшись, выбирается наружу. 

Его не видят — в такой час на улицах уже никого нет, кроме запоздалых путников, редких преступников да «мальчишек» Сархана, что охотятся за ними. Он пробежал бы по крышам, если бы мог, но его шерифы знают: добрые люди этой дорогой не ходят, и бдительно за нею следят, особенно ночью — именно там изловили более половины нарушителей спокойствия. Боясь попасться в руки своим же и быть принятым за грабителя, он прячется во мраке, крадется от угла до угла, а потом чинно идет по рыночной площади, хотя душа его несется где-то далеко впереди. 

Добравшись до дома Мели, он обнаруживает запертые ворота, и у него обрывается сердце. Слишком поздно. Все. Упустил…

— Дурак ты, Мели, — говорит он срывающимся шепотом, — какой ты дурак! 

Он понимает, что Мели ни при чем, что это он протянул, не пришел, как обещал, и Мельхис, потеряв надежду, приказал закрыть ворота на ночь. Или привратник сделал это сам, как ему и положено. Но есть ли в мире препятствие, которое не по плечу Сархану?! Есть ли такие ворота, которые могут остановить его на пути к желанной цели?! Еще несколько шагов — и он сворачивает на узкую улочку, поднимающуюся по холму. 

Обогнув дом, Сархан оказывается с той стороны, где, как он помнит, должна быть лестница. Убедившись, что один, он, подпрыгнув, цепляется за край каменной ограды. Ему не с первого раза удается ухватиться как следует, но наконец он подтягивается и забирается наверх. Отдышавшись и удостоверившись, что он над нужным местом, Сархан осторожно спускается на гладкие, отшлифованные десятками ног ступени. Сердце его неистово колотится: что сейчас будет? А если ключ не подойдет к замку? А если Мели не ждет его? А если все это — только низкая выходка, обман, затеянный ради мести?! А если, войдя, он обнаружит Мельхиса в объятиях Эльмиры или толпу рабов, которые станут над ним потешаться, а потом отдадут шерифам, его собственным мальчишкам, как вора, сказав, что он залез ночью в чужой дом? А если Мельхис, не простив обид, хочет вот так свести с ним счеты — предав позору? Сархан решает грудью встретить опасность, приготовиться к любой коварной и подлой уловке и с мечом в руках стоять за собственную честь до конца… Но ключ подходит. Охваченный гневом и нетерпением Сархан неслышно открывает замок и оказывается в доме. 

Вокруг темно и тихо. Сархан помнит, где покои Мели — совсем рядом. Он на цыпочках идет к ним и поочередно воображает магическую преграду, крепкий засов, того самого слугу, спящего в хозяйской постели, Эльмиру, оседлавшую господина… Ему неловко, его переполняет злость — на дом, на Мели, на себя, на всех и вся. Он толкает двери спальни — они не заперты. Из покоев не доносится ни звука, и Сархан, решивший было ворваться туда и застать Мели с поличным, уговаривает себя повременить. Держа руку на мече, он делает первый осторожный шаг внутрь. 

В комнате горит одинокая ночная лампа. В ее неровном свете Сархан видит ширмы, ковры и подушки, ларцы, изящные безделушки, кальян, кувшин воды, блюдо с фруктами, дорогие вазы (и зачем они Мельхису?), стопку книг, какие-то свитки, знакомые одежды, богатую мягкую постель… Полупрозрачный полог задернут, и шериф понимает: Мельхис давно спит. Один. Никто не возлежит с ним. Никто не караулит Сархана в засаде. Значит, Мельхис действительно ждал его?! Целый день... Целый проклятый день прошел впустую! С этой мыслью Сархан откладывает меч и запирает дверь.

Он еще никогда не раздевался так быстро. У него трясутся руки, и он никак не может совладать с собою…

Неслышно приблизившись к ложу, Сархан осторожно приподнимает полог и видит, что Мели — его Мели! — наг. От отчаяния и ярости у него начинает стучать в висках. Кто был здесь?! Кого толстяк успел призвать к себе вместо него?! Он, едва сдерживая бешенство, запрыгивает на край постели, склоняется над Мельхисом и по-звериному тянет носом. Однако его тонкий нюх не улавливает ничего чужого — Сархан чувствует лишь благовония, запахи пыльной ткани, фруктов и самого Мели. Этим чистюлей он может дышать бесконечно — к едва уловимому аромату холеной кожи примешиваются иные ноты, и Сархан различает их безошибочно: от Мели чуть-чуть пахнет мылом, чуть-чуть — дымом кальяна, чуть-чуть — пряными духами, чуть-чуть — маслом с какими-то нездешними травами и еще чуть-чуть п _о_ том — разумеется, совсем не так, как от шерифов, набегавшихся по крышам в жару... 

Сархан не знает, что и почему этот запах делает с ним, но вся его злость мигом тает и уступает место странному острому чувству, похожему на предсмертную тоску и одновременно сладкому, как то памятное угощение, от которого невозможно было оторваться. Он тихо ложится рядом, слушая сонное дыхание Мели, и купец, погруженный в ночные грезы, кажется ему мирным, беззащитным и одиноким… Таким же одиноким, как и он сам.

— Не бросай меня, Мели, — говорит он в отчаянии, понимая, что Мельхис не слышит, — не покидай меня!

Осмелев, он придвигается ближе. Нависает над спящим, осторожно опускается сверху, прижимается к его животу и тяжело, надрывно вздыхает. Никто, даже сам Мели, не должен знать, что третьего дня Сархан, вот так соприкоснувшись с ним, едва не умер от пронзительного и теплого наслаждения, от того, каким нестерпимым стало то чувство, которое давно раздирает ему грудь… 

И сейчас с ним происходит то же самое. Ему трудно дышать — все время хочется вдохнуть глубже, чем возможно. Он дрожит, ощущая одновременно упоение и душевную боль. Он поглаживает губы Мели, наслаждаясь их мягкостью, и испытывает жгучее удовольствие, понимая, что обожает этот порочный рот, жадный и неутомимый в откровенных ласках, обожает страстно. Почему, почему Сархан до сих пор, несмотря на две долгие и жаркие встречи, ни разу не поцеловал его? 

Шериф наклоняется ниже, и происходит то, чего он и страшится, и очень желает: потревоженный Мели просыпается. Несколько мгновений он недоуменно смотрит на своего друга — Сархан за это время успевает раз пять провалиться в Шио от ужаса и стыда, — но потом, узнав его, меняется в лице.

— Это ты, моя любовь! Это ты! — восторженно шепчет он, обнимая Сархана. — А я тебя ждал, ждал… Видно, уснул. Но ты пришел, мой дорогой, ты все-таки пришел ко мне! — он улыбается, и глаза его светятся таким счастьем, что Сархан не может этого вынести. 

Обняв Мели в ответ, он отворачивается и утыкается лицом в подушку. Мужчины не плачут. Шерифы — тем более. Даже когда у них разрывается сердце от… да от чего угодно. У Сархана сильная воля, жестокий нрав, он не станет, не пойдет у этого на поводу! Невольный всхлип, с которым он не успевает справиться, выдает его. Он откашливается, делая вид, что просто прочищает горло, но Мельхиса разве обманешь… 

— Ну что ты, мой дорогой, что ты, — растроганно шепчет тот, притягивая к себе Сархана, прижимается лицом к его щеке, и на ресницах Мели шериф чувствует влагу, — я тоже безумно люблю тебя! Я знаю, как ты одинок и как устал от этого. Я и сам устал быть один среди лживых женщин, продажных юношей и фальшивых друзей, покупать чужую любезность, улыбаться, когда мне горько. Но теперь все переменится, моя любовь. Ведь мы наконец-то вместе, и теперь все обязательно, слышишь, обязательно будет хорошо…

Сархан испуганно вздрагивает от этого «тоже», но потом душа его становится тихой, совсем безмолвной. Он закрывает глаза и снова тяжко вздыхает, как вернувшийся домой путник, утомленный долгой дорогой. Мели осторожно расплетает ему косу, пропускает меж пальцев темные волосы, ласково гладит шерифа по затылку. Сархан, решившись повернуться, смотрит на его мягкие уста и робко, точно безусый отрок, тайком лобызающий соседскую девчонку, прикасается к ним губами. Он не умеет целоваться, но Мели с радостью ему помогает, и вскоре их упоительные поцелуи становятся призывными, неудержимыми, длятся и длятся бесконечно. А у Сархана несмотря на отчаянную страсть не получается унять глупые, неуместные, ненужные слезы. Он никогда не видел, как одичавшая река прорывает плотину, но теперь способен понять, на что это похоже...

Ненадолго насытившись телом и любовью Мели, он спит. Озябший Мельхис, подрагивая, натягивает на себя покрывало. Сархан, почуявший что-то сквозь сон, прижимается к нему и крепко обнимает, пытаясь обогреть, — кожа у старшего шерифа всегда горяча, будто его постоянно мучит жар. Мельхис в полудреме благодарно поглаживает его руку, а Сархан вдруг просыпается.

— Терпеть не могу баб, — говорит он, не открывая глаз. — Все они или …, или дуры, или стервы, как наша Марьям. И разит от них страшно. А вот будь ты бабой, Мели, клянусь, я бы посватался к тебе. Плевать мне на приданое — ты слишком хорош, чтобы оставаться на свободе, — и так же внезапно засыпает снова, оставив изумленного Мельхиса наедине с этим неожиданным откровением.

Он уходит затемно — ему нужно незаметно вернуться в Башню правосудия и успеть сделать это до первых рассветных докладов. А главное, никто не должен увидеть его опухшие, покрасневшие от долгого плача глаза.

***

«Мой тигр» — так называет старшего шерифа Мельхис. Если у Сархана не самое отвратное настроение, он подыгрывает — сладострастно урчит и кусается. Но порой то, что говорит Мели, заставляет его краснеть, вот как сейчас. Хорошо, что это почти незаметно... 

Сархан, только что заглянувший в гости и притворяющийся, что не чувствует стремительно нарастающего желания, с деланным раздражением отмахивается от игривого Мельхиса:

— Оставь, Мели. Как тебе не стыдно! Что ты плетешь…

Мельхис обнимает сидящего на постели Сархана сзади и вкрадчиво мурлычет, целуя его в щеку:

— Ты, мой шериф, как неприступная крепость. Тебя можно осаждать бесконечно, можно штурмовать — и никогда не победить. 

Сархан покровительственно кивает — всё так, а Мельхис, прижимаясь теснее, знай себе шепчет ему на ухо:

— Но в любой крепости, даже самой надежной, есть потайной ход. Стоит найти его, чтобы проникнуть в нее и овладеть ею, правда, мой дорогой? Хотя для этого нужна решимость и твердость намерений. Большая твердость…   
— Мельхис! — Сархан против воли ухмыляется. — Прекрати!

Но тот не прекращает — ему нравится, что старший шериф буквально, даже чересчур буквально понимает его намеки. У него бешено бьется сердце — Сархан чувствует это. Он хватает смеющегося Мельхиса в охапку, подминает под себя и впивается в теплые уста, вынуждая друга замолчать, но тот даже в поцелуе умудряется бесстыдничать, неприкрыто соблазняя его. Твердость намерений обоих не вызывает сомнений, ощущается даже сквозь одежды. Сархан рычит, сжимая могучими ладонями бледные гладкие ручки Мели. «Я тебе устрою, развратник», — злорадно думает он, но сам понимает: это еще кто кому устроит… 

Он приходит в Башню правосудия под вечер, усмехающийся и благодушный. Даже столкнувшись нос к носу с возвращающимся от баб — а откуда еще! — Шерагой, он ничего не говорит, только многозначительно вздыхает, закатив глаза, а ночь его проходит благополучно: проснувшись, он полон сил, его постель в порядке, и подушки на месте. 

Но так бывает не всегда. Часто, когда Сархан как бы по делу — а порой и правда по делу — посещает дом Мельхиса днем, его ждет разочарование: Мели уже кого-то принимает — это всегда важные гости, притом такие, которых скоро не выставишь. Извинившись перед ними, купец на минуту выбегает к Сархану:

— Старший шериф, как я рад! Прошу пожаловать ко мне в покои, прости, не могу покинуть покупателей…  
— Понимаю, понимаю, господин Мельхис, — Сархан, приложив немалое усилие, изображает любезность; он уже предчувствует, что в Башне правосудия сегодня не поздоровится всем, от пойманных воров до Марьям, — дело прежде всего, я и сам поступаю так же.

Когда за ними закрываются двери, Мельхис обнимает Сархана, который обиженно и злобно смотрит на него, не в силах вынести разочарования. С минуту они молча стоят, прильнув друг к другу.

— Прости, мой дорогой, — виновато шепчет Мельхис и целует шерифа. — Правду говорю, не могу оставить их, и беседа у нас тут с ними долгая, не на один час…   
— Разумеется, — презрительно цедит Сархан, пытаясь заставить себя убрать руки и не тискать приятеля за мягкие бока. — Со мною все недолго и неважно, и место мое всегда последнее, да, Мели?!

Мельхис грустно улыбается и качает головой. Он не хочет ссориться. Он хочет гладить Сархану плечи — и гладит, нашептывая ему: 

— Ты же знаешь о моих делах, да и у тебя самого немало забот. Представь, что произошло бы, если бы я, не желая разлуки, попытался запереть тебя здесь, словно в клетке, принудил поступиться долгом… Но я тоже тоскую без тебя, мой тигр. Приходи ночью, буду ждать тебя непременно!

И Сархан, едва дотерпев до темноты, приходит. Незаметно выскальзывает из Башни правосудия, тенью прокрадывается по ночным улицам, неслышно перемахивает через знакомую ограду…

Мельхис дремлет в ожидании возлюбленного. Сархан прыгает к нему на ложе и с досадой обнаруживает на купце ночные одеяния. 

— Зачем это, Мельхис?! — недовольно шипит он, с ненавистью комкая добротную ткань. — Ты что, не ждал меня?! Знаешь ведь, что не люблю…   
— Ночи весьма прохладны, мой дорогой, — усмехается в полумраке Мельхис, уступая рукам Сархана, торопливо расстегивающим его рубаху.   
— Можно согреться и по-другому, Мели, — гневно и страстно шепчет Сархан, стягивая с него одежды и с наслаждением прижимаясь к нагому телу. — Тебе ли не знать…

Он замолкает — Мельхис горячо целует его, и Сархан понимает, что пропадает, гибнет, что не может противиться — это слишком желанно, слишком неизбежно, и так случается каждый раз: он тонет в прикосновениях и запахе Мели, он ничего и никого не хочет, кроме него, в глубине души он готов стать рабом в его доме, только бы всегда быть рядом… В такие минуты в его разум проникает спасительная идея: пусть Мельхис развлекает его, Сархана, служит ему, должен же быть какой-то прок от толстяка! — и помогает ему забыть о том, о чем он поклялся не забывать никогда. О том, что нельзя поддаваться чувствам — это опасно, Мельхис может унизить его или получить от него выгоду, как от любимых артефактов. О том, что Сархан, чего бы ни хотел, все же не раб. О том, что он, старший шериф, не обязан никого ублажать. О том, что над ним будет смеяться весь Аль-Бетиль, если в городе проведают, кого он избрал себе для любовных утех. О том, что позже, когда Мельхис предаст его, ему, Сархану, будет очень больно, ему придется жестоко мстить… Но черные мысли ненадолго отступают, остается только сладость поцелуев и ожидание радостей иного рода.

У Мели мягкие уста, опытные руки и великая выдержка. Он откуда-то знает, что может понравиться Сархану. Откуда, старшему шерифу неведомо, и он вздрагивает от неожиданного удовольствия всякий раз, когда друг ласкает его затылок, спину, мочки ушей, ступни — кажется, все, до чего способен дотянуться. Мели не пропускает ни единого чувствительного места на теле Сархана, прежде и не подозревавшего, что их так много. Подумать только, можно получать наслаждение от теплого дыхания, от поцелуев век, от едва ощутимого царапанья щек и запястий, а ямки под коленями и ладони так восприимчивы к нежностям! Сархан, никому и ничему не доверяющий, почему-то позволяет Мельхису притрагиваться к самому сокровенному, к тому, что любой воин тщательно прячет от врага, — к животу, к ложбинкам на шее и пониже груди… Он знает, что рискует, ведь поглаживание этих уязвимых впадин, осторожные нажатия и игривые постукивания кончиками пальцев, будоражащие, усиливающие страсть, могли бы легко перейти в смертоносную атаку, будь на месте Мели кто-то иной. Собственная нагота и вынужденная беззащитность еще больше распаляют Сархана — он знает: Мельхис никогда не воспользуется ими, чтобы убить его… 

Мели пробуждает его не спеша, со вкусом, словно исследует драгоценный фолиант или пробует любимые сладости. Сархан, привыкший добиваться желаемого с легкостью и сразу, мучительно сдерживает пыл ему в угоду, испытывая от своей нарочитой покорности особое тайное удовольствие. Мели, смакующий каждое движение, упивающийся красотой и отзывчивостью его мощного тела, заставляет шерифа погрузиться в безвольное оцепенение, почти в сон, но кровь Сархана при этом кипит, а от любой ласки, даруемой Мели, его жажда лишь усиливается. Жаркий шепоток, непристойное, алчное слияние губ, странные, непривычные, но адски возбуждающие прикосновения доводят его до дрожи, почти до слез. Стонущий, обезумевший от нетерпения Сархан не может понять, для чего Мельхис тратит на все это столько сил, чего он хочет, что ему на самом деле нужно, ведь это наверняка неспроста. Он на что-то рассчитывает, для чего-то пытается стать незаменимым, привязать к себе старшего шерифа своим утонченным бесстыдством, навсегда врезаться ему в память, в сердце, впечататься в плоть и душу… 

Но в тусклом свете луны или одинокой лампы он видит на лице Мели блаженство. Почему? Ему нравится власть над Сарханом? Нравится ломать его, разрушать его чистоту, развращать, заставлять его бороться с нестерпимым соблазном, страдать и уступать снова и снова? Или нравятся судорожные вздохи и ругательства, нравится, как Сархан шепотом бранит его за то, что он тянет так долго, а сам хочет, чтобы это никогда не кончалось? Или нравится сам Сархан? Неужели толстяк не лжет? Так думает старший шериф, когда Мельхис, прикрыв глаза, нежно трется о него носом, щекочет ресницами («Как баба», — мысленно изрекает Сархан) и целует, целует бесконечно… Сердце Сархана при этом разрывается. Нет, не от боли, он просто не знает, как назвать щемящее, острое ощущение, от которого хочется то ли восторженно кричать, то ли плакать, то ли дышать полной грудью, то ли вообще не дышать, замереть без движения, прильнув к Мели. Оно так отличается от телесного, животного наслаждения, которое он испытывает! Их можно было бы связать воедино, признать, что одно питает другое, но он, Сархан, не вынесет этого, он умрет, настолько это чрезмерно. Это что-то лишнее, что-то очень заманчивое, но опасное и ненужное. Он не может так больше, это слишком мучительно, не надо…

Мельхис, видя его растерянность, приходит на помощь — приступает к самому главному, и Сархану становится легче: утолять безумное вожделение куда проще, чем выносить... неважно что, Сархан не хочет знать, как оно там называется, не желает ничего подобного чувствовать, он снова спорит сам с собой, пока еще возможно, убеждает себя не поддаваться, не углубляться в это. Ведь можно же просто отплатить совратителю Мели — позабавиться и уйти успокоенным, с ним очень приятно — вот и довольно, неужто этого Сархану, скромному, сдержанному, куда более добродетельному, чем его распутные шерифы, не хватит?

А Мели хорош, так хорош… Пламя разгорается все жарче, и Сархан растворяется в удовольствиях плоти. Вот так, и больше ничего не надо, ничего, особенно того самого, что грызет его, вызывает в нем непонятную тоску. А изредка ослабить узду даже старший шериф Аль-Бетиля может себе позволить. Он ведь не развращает девок, не вводит в искушение чужих жен, не брюхатит вдов и не платит шлюхам за их грязное ремесло! Он честен, а значит, то, что он делает, дозволено и не запретно. 

О Мели, целитель и истязатель, ласковый и настойчивый, согласный где угодно и как угодно, всегда готовый и взять, и принять возлюбленного… И всегда первый; так хочет Сархан, так ему больше нравится — у него благодаря этому как будто прибавляется мужских сил. Ему не по вкусу лишь постоянная осмотрительность Мельхиса. Порой надо послать к дьяволам осторожность, а он чересчур внимателен, вечно боится обидеть, показаться грубым — даже сейчас, когда это уже совсем не нужно, когда пора сорвать все замки, смести все преграды! Зачем длить трепетную пытку теперь, при соитии, когда они связаны так тесно, что быть ближе уже невозможно?! В Шио эту его умеренность!

— Не торопись, мой дорогой, — сладко уговаривает Мельхис то ли шерифа, то ли себя самого — он тоже еле сдерживается, — подожди еще немного…  
— Проклятый Мели, — яростно шепчет Сархан, чуть не плача от злости, — сколько можно вот так?! 

На лице Мельхиса в блеклом ночном свете он видит многообещающее выражение сильнейшего, бессовестного, но при этом расчетливого сладострастия. Глаза Мели от жестокой похоти делаются похожими на узенькие щелочки, но в них, кроме непристойного вызова, мерцает затаенным огоньком что-то еще, не позволяющее Сархану думать, что над ним издеваются. Он понимает: Мельхис знает, что делает, и — это непросто, весьма непросто! — снова заставляет себя подчиниться ему. Но не напрасно — когда чуткий Мели, уловив нужный момент, все-таки становится решительнее, Сархан получает гораздо больше, чем ожидал. Его догоняет то, что Мели так долго отсрочивал, и он наслаждается бешено, неукротимо, напрочь забыв о скромности и сдержанности, которые почти было присвоил, а Мельхис смотрит на него с восторгом и одобрением. Губы его изгибаются в развратной торжествующей улыбке, почти такой же хищной, как у Сархана, но взгляд теплеет, миг — и Мели опять ласков и нежен. 

— Мой дорогой, — шепчет он, покрывая Сархана благодарными поцелуями, — ты прекрасен. Ты словно драгоценный перстень, полученный в дар за великую заслугу: надеваешь его — и всякий раз испытываешь гордость и радость, и любуешься им, и никогда с ним не расстанешься… Ты — моя награда, Сур. Моя единственная любовь. Я долгие годы мечтал о таком, как ты…   
— Проклятый Мели, — хрипло повторяет Сархан, сжимая его в объятиях, — я тебе отомщу. Клянусь, отомщу…  
— Отомсти, — без зазрения совести смеется Мельхис и продолжает лукаво: — Твой клинок давно начищен до блеска, не пора ли вложить его в ножны?

От смущения и вожделения у Сархана кружится голова — бесстыжий Мели ясно дает ему понять: твой черед, переходи к делу. Он мгновенно становится покорным и кротким и готов, кажется, вытерпеть что угодно, исполнить любую прихоть. Сархан мог бы властно навязать ему свои правила игры и не встретил бы возражения, но он желает иного. Он хочет не послушания — это он мог бы получить и в Башне правосудия. Он хочет, чтобы Мели безумствовал так же, как и он, так же вскрикивал и дрожал, хочет смотреть на него таким же хищным, жадным взглядом, упиваясь похотью и торжеством… 

Сархан вспоминает недавнюю сцену — Мельхиса с мечом, его осторожную точность — и, желая впечатлить своего друга, подражает ему. Судя по довольному вздоху Мельхиса, все получается как надо. Со своим собственным клинком Мели управляется не хуже, чем с мечом Бана, и Сархан не хочет уступать ему. Он не умеет чувствовать и угадывать так, как Мельхис, зато способен запоминать и повторять за ним и благодаря этому осваивает любовную науку куда успешнее, чем магическую. Даже если ему не очень нравится следовать за своим толстячком, его тело само действует правильно, когда ему не мешают темные мысли, — Сархан замечает это не без удовольствия. 

— Хороши твои ножны, Мели… — это последнее, что он может сказать. Потом уже не до бесед.

Сархан изо всех сил стремится взять себя в руки и все равно мгновенно забывается. Он не может поставить преграду наслаждению, ни своему, ни чужому, не способен сдержаться, принудить Мели умолять о продолжении. Сархан просто видит его счастье, его затуманенные страстью глаза-щелочки, чувствует его запах, ощущает его поцелуи, его прикосновения, его мягкий живот, и душа старшего шерифа опять проваливается во что-то уютное, теплое и одновременно страшное, откуда не может выбраться из-за болезненной тяги. Он хочет только одного: вжиматься в это тело, согреваться им, вдыхать его аромат; если бы можно было забраться Мельхису под кожу, раствориться в нем навсегда, он сделал бы это немедля, но увы: единственное, что ему остается, — снова и снова отчаянно пытаться сплестись и срастись с ним, соединиться как можно теснее, пребывать вместе как можно дольше…

Мельхис продолжает шептать ему на ухо беспутные нежности, пока Сархана не подхватывает и не накрывает с головой жестокая, безумной силы волна, а после, когда они, измученные любовным неистовством, отдыхают в объятиях друг друга, называет его каким-то длинным словом на чужом и, кажется, древнем языке. Увидев недоумение Сархана, Мельхис объясняет:

— Это значит «приходящий в свете луны» — тайный возлюбленный. Ты сам — мое ночное светило, Сур, — тихо говорит он, пронзительно глядя на шерифа. — Моя единственная подлинная драгоценность. Я всем сердцем люблю тебя, мой мальчик…

Сархан не понимает, как это возможно — быть одновременно распутным и любящим, верит и в то же время не верит. Он не умеет говорить красиво, потому просто тяжело вздыхает и зарывается носом в черные волосы Мели, украшенные первой сединой.

***

Долго так продолжаться не может. Приходя в себя после свиданий, Сархан пытается мыслить ясно, понять, что творится с ним. Рядом с Мели он сходит с ума, до того ему хорошо, и чудовищно боится утратить расположение своего приятеля, но почему?! Что такого в этом толстяке? Если бы Мельхис был так же красив и силен, как Беким или… хм, ну вот хотя бы тот же Мерих, изрядно постаревший и потрепанный судьбой, но все еще по-своему привлекательный, то невероятное тяготение, которое Сархан испытывает к нему, можно было бы признать справедливым. Да, Мельхис умен, добр, богат, заботлив, он умеет убедить, умеет соблазнить и умеет утолить ту жажду, которую сам вызвал, притом утолить искусно и сполна, но в нем мало истинного мужества, мало достоинства, он слишком ленивый, рыхлый и избалованный, чтобы Сархан мог любить его и считать равным себе. В городе есть и другие влиятельные люди, но Сархан, могучий, свободолюбивый, гордый красавец Сархан почему-то бежит к Мели и только к Мели, точно преданный зверь к хозяину. 

Так и есть: Мельхис просто загнал его в клетку, как животное, прикормил, приручил, приохотил к своим нескромным ласкам, но зачем? Для чего ему нужен Сархан? Все очень просто — для удовольствия. Мельхису хочется властвовать, и не над каким-то ничтожным рабом, а над самым могущественным в Аль-Бетиле человеком, над главным шерифом. Какое грязное упоение он, должно быть, испытывает, думая о том, что сам Сархан, перед которым трепещут сильные и слабые, юные и старые, буквально ест у него из рук и в томлении расстилается перед ним, точно шлюха, которой посулили полный кошель золота! «Я всем сердцем люблю тебя, мой мальчик…» Чушь! Не может Мельхис любить Сархана — не за что. Сархан не пресмыкался перед ним, как другие, не добивался его любви, напротив, отталкивал его, как только мог… 

Вот оно что — это месть. Месть! Тонкая, коварная, хитрая, как и сам Мели, и страшная. Он не любит — он ждет. Изыскивает момент, когда сможет бросить привязавшегося к нему Сархана, сломать его одной рукой, точно сухой прутик, отвергнуть его, отшвырнуть, посмеяться над его растоптанной душой, над его оскверненным телом. А то и еще хуже — над его публичным позором. Ведь ничто не мешает Мельхису предать огласке их связь, когда он потеряет интерес к Сархану! И не просто предать огласке — то, что у первого хранителя порядка и первого городского богача одно покрывало, никого удивило бы, — ославить, обесчестить его, принародно раскрыть неприглядные его дела и черты, дабы все от него отступились и никто более не дарил ему любви. А пока нужный миг не настал, жирный, как свинья, торгаш играет со своим тигром, пользуется им для низменных утех…

У Сархана сжимается сердце от гнева и отчаяния. Ведь он поверил, поверил Мельхису! Он считал, что уж Мели-то не обманет его, что Мели искренен, Сархан отдал ему все, что у него было, всю страсть, всю свою… все свои чувства! 

— Какой же я дурак… — шепчет он, меряя шагами пыльную улицу и не замечая ничего вокруг. — Какой дурак!

Сархан решает, что с него довольно. Не нужно более ходить к Мельхису, ни к чему кормить его собственным мясом и поить собственной кровью. Главный шериф Аль-Бетиля никому и никогда не позволит глумиться над собою! Хватит! Они оба зашли слишком далеко: и Мельхис заигрался с тигром, забыв о том, что перед ним матерый хищник, а не слепой котенок, и Сархан дозволил ему чересчур многое. 

Но не проходит и дня, как сердце и плоть властно зовут его назад, в дом за оградой. Сархан сопротивляется изо всех сил — и опять идет к Мельхису, а едва влюбленный Мели обнимает его, едва Сархан вдыхает родной запах, едва соприкасаются их тела и сливаются уста, все стремительно летит в Шио — все решения, все сомнения, все, казалось бы, разумные доводы. Более того, чувствуя нежность Мели, слушая его откровенный шепот, глядя в его глаза, лучащиеся страстью и восторгом, Сархан уже не верит сам себе — он верит ему, своему доброму толстячку. Он желает только одного: снова и снова осязать Мели, смотреть на него, самозабвенно внимать пылким речам, жадно дышать, уткнувшись ему в шею или мягкие волосы... А уходя от него, Сархан ненавидит себя, понимая, что опять попался, словно последний недоумок, что развратный купчина в очередной раз обвел его вокруг пальца. 

Ему приходится смириться с тем, что он не способен оставить Мельхиса. Отчего это происходит с ним, Сарханом, которого боятся самые страшные разбойники, знающие, что он легко задушит любого из них одной рукой?! Как волевой, властный, сдержанный главный шериф так распустил себя, настолько поддался соблазнам? Да, это соблазны и только соблазны, ни о чем другом он не хочет и думать — неважно, что еще он там ощущает и как это зовут ничтожные простецы, с этим неуместным, диким, лишающим воли чувством он тоже справится. Пусть он не может забыть обо всем, что происходило с ним в доме за оградой, зато понимает: сердце — это предатель и преступник, дай ему свободу выбирать — не оберешься бед. 

Быть может, дело в колдовстве?! Ведь Мели, будучи магом, мог подлить ему в чай или вино любовное зелье, наложить на него заклятье… Толстяк — поистине мразь, если это правда! Но нет такой магии, которая могла бы поработить Сархана. Главное — взять себя в руки и поставить Мельхиса на место. Но как? Он решает вспомнить былое. Он умел, умел прежде вынудить Мельхиса страдать и не забывать о том, с кем тот имеет дело! Отчего бы и не повторить?! Вдруг получится стряхнуть с себя чары? 

Сархан претворяет свое решение в жизнь и с извращенным удовольствием смотрит, как изумленно вытягивается лицо толстяка, когда он неожиданно слышит едкую насмешку или унизительное прозвище. Правда, есть одна сложность: наедине с ласковым теплым Мели трудно, очень трудно удержаться и не растаять, не начать стыдливо прятать глаза и просить прощения, не искать губами его уста, подобные лепесткам ракшасова цветка, не любоваться им, не вдыхать его аромат, не чувствовать в груди то самое неизвестно что, щемящее, мучительное, от которого хочется плакать… 

Сархан находит выход — он запрещает Мельхису все его проклятые нежности. Это дается ему непросто, но он должен восстановить справедливость. В конце концов, его честь дороже всего. Он заявляет Мельхису, что они оба мужчины, что негоже им вытираться друг о друга и лизаться, как бабам, и если он, Мельхис, желает и впредь видеть Сархана в своем доме, то должен прислушаться к тому, чего требует — да, именно требует, а не просит! — главный шериф Аль-Бетиля. А требует он всего лишь достойного обхождения. Ни одному мужу не нужны дурацкие поглаживания и прочие хитрости родом из веселого дома. Почему Сархан раньше не говорил, что ему это не по нраву? Из жалости. Не хотел наносить обиду уважаемому человеку и почтительно надеялся, что мудрый Мельхис обо всем догадается сам. Он, Сархан, уверен, что повторять свое требование дважды ему не придется. 

Униженный Мельхис в отчаянии и горе смотрит на него, прижимая к груди пухлые руки в перстнях:

— Сур, мальчик мой, что стряслось? Неужели я ненароком обидел тебя?  
— Не смей называть меня так! — рявкает Сархан, грозно надвигаясь на него. — Я тебе не конюх и не младенец!  
— Да что же это с тобою? — совсем теряется Мельхис. 

И Сархан разражается гневной тирадой. О чем он только не говорит! И о том, как невыносимо тягостно для него общество Мельхиса; и о том, что он еще выяснит, какую именно магию тот использовал, чтобы повлиять на него, и Мельхису крепко не поздоровится, если Сархан узнает, что его друг — пока еще друг — имел преступный умысел; и о том, что Мельхис должен быть благодарен, ведь главный шериф Аль-Бетиля, с которым любой юный красавец уединится с радостью, все еще остается рядом с жалким толстым торгашом. Что он, Мельхис, не ведает, с кем связался, ведь Сархан не открывал ему самого важного — того, что хранит в строжайшей тайне. Того, что скоро, очень скоро Сархан станет в городе главным. Он, именно он будет олицетворением власти и порядка в Аль-Бетиле, и пусть тогда Мельхис попробует прекословить ему! Как это произойдет, толстяку знать не обязательно. Сархан знает, и довольно! Он вдруг оказывается там, в собственном грядущем — зрелище незабываемое.

— Смотри, Мели, — говорит он и показывает купцу то, что видит в этот миг перед собою, — смотри, вот оно, мое войско! Вот наши лучники на крышах домов! И кровь… Она не зря пролилась, она грязная и зловонная, это кровь предателей! И вон те головы на пиках — ты узнаешь их, да, Мели?! Всех этих воров, казнокрадов, полоумных магов, называющих себя некромантами… Ведь тебе тоже не жаль их, да, Мели? Это мой город, смотри, жирный ты боров, смотри! Отныне мое, только мое слово здесь закон!   
— О боги, ты снова не в себе… Сархан, мальчик мой, очнись! — встревоженный голос Мельхиса доносится до него, точно из ниоткуда. — Ты слышишь меня, Сархан?! 

Кто-то хватает его за плечи, но Сархану все равно. Его величия никому не разрушить, никогда!

— Приляг, Сархан, прошу! О нет… Сархан!

***

С того дня улыбка исчезает с лица Мели. Он по-прежнему принимает приятеля у себя и, кажется, ждет, что все вернется, но Сархан не таков. Будущему властелину Аль-Бетиля не к лицу отступаться от своего. Он не смотрит в глаза Мельхису, не желает видеть в них муку, сочувствие и робкую надежду — так глядят на тяжко больных те, кто вопреки всему верит, что они когда-нибудь поправятся. Это унизительно для Сархана, и он постоянно доказывает, что не безумен и его дела в полном порядке. Он принуждает Мельхиса любить его по-новому — сразу и быстро, решительно, грубо. Нет больше признаний, поцелуев и двусмысленных шуточек — для них в этой жестокой и темной страсти не остается места; теперь любовники всегда напряженно молчат, и тишину в покоях нарушают лишь стоны и рычание Сархана… 

Он убеждает себя, что доволен переменами. Не смотреть на Мели, не видеть эти глаза, полные печали и сострадания, не дышать им, не ласкать его — да, это возможно, еще как возможно! И наслаждение при этом не меньше, да и для самого Мели это, должно быть, весьма удобно — не особенно церемониться с Сарханом. Он неохотно выполняет просьбы своенравного шерифа — при этом все равно остается собой, все равно, дьяволы его побери, осторожничает, — но лишь тогда, когда понимает: Сархану по вкусу, если ему заламывают за спину руки или наматывают его косу на ладонь. Пару раз Мельхиса пришлось буквально умолять об этом, и он согласился только для того, чтобы не смотреть на унижение любовника… Сам шериф тоже не опускается до грубого насилия — боится потерять свое верховенство и опасается, что Мели все-таки посмеет выставить его прочь. Но он побеждает магию Мельхиса — щемящее чувство в его груди ослабевает, он испытывает сладостное волнение все реже и реже… Он был прав!

И все же что-то не так. Когда он остается один, он не чувствует покоя — лишь стыд и опустошение. Раньше, когда все только начиналось, он был свободен. А теперь… «Лжец, — повторяет кто-то у него внутри. — Лжец! Лжец!» На каждом лице он видит отвращение, в каждом взгляде читает упрек. В каждом голосе ему слышится пресловутое: «Лжец! Лжец! Лжец!» Беким, Мерих, Марьям — все они предстают перед ним поочередно и вместе, упрекают его: «Лжец! Лжец! Лжец!»

— Как ты посмела? — не выдержав, кричит Сархан однажды. — Они все неблагодарные крысы, но ты, Марьям, как посмела _ты_ обвинить меня во лжи?!  
— Сархан? — пелена перед его глазами рассеивается, и он видит крайне изумленную Марьям. — Что ты говоришь?  
— Ты… — Сархан задыхается. — Ты… Ты назвала меня лжецом! Не далее как минуту назад!  
— Но Сархан, — Марьям растерянно смотрит на него, — я бы никогда не позволила себе, да и может ли это быть? Ведь я только что вошла! 

Сархан осекается и отворачивается, а Марьям бочком отступает обратно к двери.

Это все Мели, его волшебство! Он умышленно сотворил что-то такое, что не позволяет Сархану избавиться от него. В глубине души Сархан был бы рад, чтобы все стало так, как раньше, но нельзя, нельзя, да и Мели уже не простит. Не поймет. Не сумеет… Сархан признается себе: ему очень не хватает нежности и счастливого взора толстяка, беспутных словечек, будоражащих кровь, изысканных и долгих ласкательств, но он помнит: все это подделка, отрава, средство привязать его покрепче и причинить боль посильнее! 

Соблазн велик, но поддаваться нельзя. Это злит его, и при встрече он язвит Мельхиса все более жестоко — ведь это Мели во всем виноват! В том, что Сархан вынужден поступать так, как не желал, в том, что он ощущает неловкость и пустоту, в том, что они не могут наслаждаться, как прежде, и не способны отныне доверять друг другу… Мало того что Мели играет его чувствами, так еще и превратил его в чудовище, которому, кроме похотливых колыханий, ничего не надобно, и сам же строит оскорбленную мину! Что за дело подлому купчишке до того, как страдает Сархан! Жирный мерзавец, думающий лишь о себе, заслуживает наказания, потому что его друг мучится куда сильнее, чем он. 

Тяжелые пробуждения у Сархана случаются все чаще, да и днем ему непросто. Пусть он по-прежнему способен утолять голод плоти, но потом ему нехорошо, в голове мутно, его все раздражает, притом так сильно, что у него стучит в висках; грудь распирает — необъяснимый гнев душит его. Старший шериф кричит и швыряется вещами, даже если растерянный Мельхис запоздало пытается приласкать его, пренебрегая угрозами и запретами…

— Что случилось? — грустно спрашивает Мели, когда Сархан в очередной раз бесится, поднявшись с ложа недовольным и обессиленным. — Что с тобою творится, мой дорогой?

Сархан, бегающий туда-сюда, в ярости останавливается и смотрит в глубокие внимательные глаза, тщетно желая увидеть в них стыд и страх, — он видит жалость, горе и тоску. Это убивает его. Если недавно он готов был рухнуть Мельхису в ноги, сдаться и молить о милости, о прощении, о поцелуях и неге, то теперь готов его удавить. 

— А ты сам не догадываешься, Мели? — цедит он сквозь зубы.  
— Догадываюсь, — тихо говорит купец. — Ты нашел более достойного друга, Сур, и не осмеливаешься признаться в этом?

Сархана охватывает злобная радость. Так вот, значит, что подумал Мельхис! Какая удача — теперь он полностью в руках главного шерифа! Сархан уверен: ради того, чтобы сохранить их связь, толстяк на многое пойдет. Можно будет держать его на привязи, и он никуда не денется. Просто превосходно! Шериф пытается не выдать своего ликования.

— Я рад, что ты понял все сам, господин Мельхис, — небрежно роняет он. — Мне не хотелось ранить твое сердце. Ты всегда был добр ко мне, и я еще не сделал окончательный выбор, но ты прав: в Башне правосудия немало достойных внимания мужей…  
— Я понял, мой мальчик, — голос Мельхиса по-прежнему тих и мягок. Сархан внимательно следит за ним и вдруг видит, как рассыпается их союз, разлетается на глазах, точно груда пыли под порывами ветра, и виновен в этом, разумеется, Мели. Купец поднимается, набрасывает на себя рубаху, застегивает ее, подходит к окну и, скрестив на груди руки, смотрит на улицу. А на Сархана — нет, уже не смотрит, и тому внезапно становится невыносимо страшно. Раньше Мели никогда так не поступал…

Сархану ясно: Мельхис не верит ему, обижен и разгневан. Он пытается еще что-то сказать, но Мели, не оборачиваясь, останавливает его вежливо и властно:

— Нет нужды объясняться, Сархан. Не сегодня. И тебе, и мне необходимо многое обдумать. Побеседуем после. 

Сархан пожимает плечами, одевается и молча уходит. Разумеется, толстяк не должен знать, что творится у него на душе: едва покинув дом, Сархан с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы броситься обратно, обнять Мельхиса и во всем признаться. Но нельзя! Нельзя… Ничего. Будет завтрашний день, и Сархан еще успеет сказать, что Мели не стоит быть таким глупцом, что раз он так легко поверил в измену, то, значит, и сам на нее готов. Или просто понимает, что недостоин Сархана. Может быть, именно тогда он оценит как истинный купец благородство своего тигра, осознает, как нуждается в нем…

У Сархана снова плохая ночь. Наутро ему, разбитому, ослабевшему, с тяжелой больной головой, приносят письмо. Он срывает печать, разворачивает свиток — и немеет, узнав руку Мели: «Мой дорогой, прости, в ближайшие дни мы не свидимся — срочные дела требуют моего вмешательства, и я вынужден ненадолго покинуть Аль-Бетиль. Как только вернусь, дам знать о себе. Надеюсь найти тебя в добром здравии. М.»

Никогда еще ему так любезно не отказывали от дома. Сархан в полном отчаянии роняет письмо и закрывает лицо руками. Вот и все, Мельхис. 

Он долго сидит один в своих тесных покоях, пытаясь смириться с тем, что потерял Мели, разрываясь между ненавистью и отчаянием, между желанием послать кого-нибудь спалить проклятый дом за оградой и немедленно бежать туда самому, попытаться застать Мельхиса до отбытия… куда? Куда он собрался, почему не написал об этом? 

Доклады шерифов в этот день Сархан слушает с особым вниманием, но ничего примечательного в Аль-Бетиле не происходит. Он даже спрашивает своих мальчишек:

— А есть ли что новое о купцах и магах? Кто-нибудь приезжал, уезжал?

Ответ неизменен:

— Нет, господин старший шериф. Ни единого пришлого, и караваны из города нынче не уходили.   
— А путешественники? Прибыл или отбыл кто-нибудь значительный?  
— Нет, Сархан. Сей день все спокойно.

Сархан с каменным лицом отпускает одного шерифа за другим. Ему становится ясно: Мельхис по-прежнему здесь, в Аль-Бетиле, вот только видеть его больше не хочет. Он солгал Сархану — в отместку, когда понял, что Сархан солгал ему. Или поверил в то, что его друг выбрал чужое ложе, чужое тело и чужую душу…

Сархан не выдерживает. Ночью он, как обычно, одевается поскромнее и бежит привычной дорогой к дому за оградой, но что-то останавливает его; прежде чем ринуться наверх, он неторопливо прохаживается по улице и украдкой глядит на знакомые окна. Там со-вер-шен-но темно, и ночная лампа потушена. Для Сархана это неожиданность. Неужто Мели и вправду уехал?! Но как он умудрился отбыть без слуг, без коней, без припасов? В полной растерянности Сархан плетется обратно в Башню правосудия, а на следующий день снова идет к дому на площади. Внизу все по-прежнему: прислуга наводит чистоту, что-то подправляет, но наверху, там, где господские покои, движения не заметно. Закрыты решетки балкона, занавешены окна, не слышно разговоров, а чуткий нос Сархана не ощущает аромата кальянного дыма. Мели здесь нет. Но мог ли именитый купец со своим отрядом выбраться из города незамеченным? Это невероятно! Сбитый с толку Сархан возвращается снова и снова, но всякий раз видит одно и то же: темные окна. 

Так проходит еще несколько дней. Он, осмелев, является на двор Мельхиса днем и спрашивает хозяина. Ему с сожалением отвечают, что хозяин изволил отбыть далеко и не сообщил, когда вернется. Сархана вдруг осеняет.

— А кто отправился с ним? — спрашивает он.  
— Один, один уехал, господин главный шериф, — говорят ему. — Всех оставил дома.  
— И госпожу Эльмиру? — изумляется он.  
— И госпожу тоже, — отвечают слуги. — Она ждет господина, как он повелел. 

Новая неожиданность — Мели оставил Эльмиру дома! Одну! Он и раньше отлучался, но всегда брал ее с собою… Не успевает Сархан обдумать это, как сталкивается в воротах с рослой служанкой, и та впопыхах забывает уступить ему дорогу. Он сурово глядит на нее, а она, осознав свою оплошность, виновато кланяется, и Сархан уходит, а по дороге думает, отчего глаза служанки — единственное, что не было спрятано от любопытных взоров за темным покрывалом, — показались ему знакомыми. Где-то он видел эту женщину… Впрочем, странная служанка быстро покидает его мысли. Он думает о Мели. 

«Дурак ты, Мельхис. Какой ты дурак… Куда же ты ушел?» 

Утром он снова заглядывает в дом купца и требует Сабигу. Та выбегает навстречу, предлагает ему пройти в диванную, отдохнуть и перекусить, но Сархан вежливо отказывается, ссылаясь на занятость.

— А что твой хозяин, Сабига, еще не вернулся? — спрашивает он с деланной невозмутимостью.  
— Нет, господин главный шериф, — Сабига качает головой и смотрит на него с жалостью. Сархану внезапно кажется, что Сабиге все известно о них с Мели. Хотя откуда бы… — Мы и сами не знаем, когда он приедет. Отбыл внезапно — гонца к нему прислали, черного, страшного такого, грамоту привез. Хозяин прочел и сразу побежал собираться, велел коня седлать и помчался с гонцом куда-то к темному дворцу. Больше мы его и не видели. Покои его убрали, ждать ждем, а когда вернется, не ведаем…  
— Весьма жаль, Сабига, я к нему по делу, но ничего, зайду в другой раз, рано или поздно прибудет.

Ошарашенный Сархан не понимает, что произошло. Черный гонец, таинственная грамота, спешный отъезд — верхом, без свиты и походной утвари… Ему уже ясно, что Мели не обманул — он действительно спешно отправился куда-то и даже успел в суматохе написать об этом Сархану, не забыл о нем несмотря на размолвку — при этой мысли у шерифа снова что-то сжимается в груди. Ему становится беспокойно и жутко: где пропал этот проклятый толстяк, жив ли он?! Вдруг его нужно спасать? Что, если он в плену, ограблен, искалечен, продан в рабство… убит?! А если жив, почему не дает о себе знать?

Ему так тревожно, что ночью он не способен уснуть. Не разбирая дороги, он бежит в дом Мельхиса, перебирается через ограду, поднимается по ступеням, входит в тихие покои. В комнате еще витает запах Мели и кальянной травы, совсем слабый, но самого купца нет и не было довольно давно — Сархан чувствует это. Боясь выдать свое присутствие, он, не зажигая огня, пробирается к ложу Мели. Оно аккуратно застелено, и слуги, чего доброго, поймут, что сюда кто-то приходил, если сдвинуть хоть одну кисть, испортить хоть одну складку… Сархан с сожалением отступает от роскошной постели и устало валится на ковер — на тот самый ковер, где все между ним и Мели случилось в первый раз, роняет голову на ту самую подушку, которую тогда кусал, пытаясь не кричать от потрясения и удовольствия, и в звериной тоске смотрит на усыпанное звездами ночное небо, видное между занавесями, коими в отсутствие хозяина прикрыто зарешеченное окно. 

— Где же ты? — шепчет он. — Куда же ты исчез? Зачем покинул меня? Жив ли ты, господин Мельхис?..

Свернувшись калачиком, он обнимает подушку и гладит ее, совсем как Мели.

— Вернись! — повторяет он, пытаясь избавиться от горестного комка в горле. — Вернись…

Он просыпается среди ночи — на том же ковре, однако чувствует, что чем-то укрыт. Но ведь он засыпал без покрова! Сархан резко поднимается, ищет меч — и замирает. В комнате горит привычная ночная лампа, а рядом с ним сидит некто с лицом, обросшим темной щетиной, в дорожном платье, и человек этот, в первый миг показавшийся Сархану грузным усталым стариком, успокаивающе прижимает палец к губам. Рука в перстнях ложится старшему шерифу на лоб, пересохшие обветренные губы касаются его щеки.

— Мели! — шепотом выдыхает Сархан, а через мгновение бросается Мельхису на шею и плачет. Мельхис обнимает его — так же, как обнимал прежде.  
— Что ты делаешь здесь, Сур? — спрашивает он тихо, не отпуская своего гостя.   
— Жду тебя, — честно признается Сархан, вытирая глаза.  
— А как же твой друг? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Мельхис. — Ведь он хватится тебя!

Все пережитое обрушивается на Сархана — страх, стыд, боль потери, ненависть к себе и Мели — и выливается наружу вспышкой ярости.

— Да нет никакого друга! — злобно шепчет Сархан. — Не делай вид, что ты этого не знал! 

Он готов трясти Мельхиса за шиворот:

— Дурак ты, Мели! Ты такой дурак…  
— Зачем же ты обманул меня, Сур? — с недоумением и печалью спрашивает Мели. 

Сархан, не отвечая, прижимается к нему. Мельхис тяжело вздыхает и гладит его по голове, точно несмышленыша. Расплетает ему растрепанную косу… Они так и остаются на ковре.

***

Сархан, обнимая Мельхиса, чувствует, как у того похудели бока.

— Дьявол, Мели, — шепчет он в гневе, — не знаю уж, где ты был, но тебя что, даже не кормили?  
— Кусок в горло не лез, — признается Мели, и Сархан закусывает губу, понимая, кто в этом виноват.  
— Ты опять за свое? — он злится на Мельхиса. — Хочешь еще помучить меня, да, Мели?

Он обрывает сам себя и, махнув рукой, всей тяжестью наваливается на Мели. Нагота к наготе, дыхание к дыханию… Наконец-то! Сархан не знает, сон это или явь, и знать не хочет. Он зарывается носом в волосы друга и с наслаждением принюхивается. К аромату Мели примешиваются какие-то незнакомые запахи — запахи чужого места, чужого города… 

— Мельхис, — несколько минут спустя произносит Сархан, ненадолго перестав целовать плечо и шею любовника, — где тебя носили пустынные ветра? Я верю, что ты был далеко, но как, во имя ада, как ты попал туда?! Ни лошадей, ни слуг, ни поклажи — ничего! Выдай же мне секрет.  
— Секрета нет, мой дорогой, — улыбается Мельхис в полумраке, — но есть могущественные друзья — сильные маги, способные открыть для меня портал в иную землю.  
— Портал?! Мели, дурак, ты знаешь, сколько это стоит?! — Сархан осекается, понимая, что сказал нелепость. Уж Мельхис-то знает об этом лучше…   
— Мне это не стоит ничего, Сур, — устало говорит Мели, и голос его становится каким-то бесцветным. — Ведь им это нужно больше, чем мне. 

Сархан приподнимается и недоуменно смотрит на него.

— Ну-ка, господин Мельхис, рассказывай, — велит он. — Выкладывай все без утайки.

Они садятся рядом, укрывшись от ночной свежести одеждами и согреваясь теплом друг друга.

— Прости меня, Сур, — тихо говорит Мели, — я не вправе чрезмерно распространяться о том, где был и что делал.   
— Признайся хоть, что это было за город, который пахнет так странно, — Сархан снова обнюхивает его. — Шахибдия? Карталь? Или Аль-Рубит?

При упоминании Аль-Рубита Мельхис гневно выпрямляется. Сархан никогда еще не видел его таким — Мели почти разъярен. 

— Ни-ког-да, — отчеканивает он холодно и решительно, — никогда ноги моей больше не будет в этом проклятом городе! Не говори о нем при мне, Сур.  
— А что так? — подначивает Сархан. Мельхис серьезно смотрит на него, и шериф понимает, что насмехаться над толстяком сейчас опасно.  
— На свете есть вещи, мой дорогой, — убежденно произносит Мели, — которые никому не дозволены. Существует незримая грань, кою нельзя переступать, кем бы ты ни был, как бы много ни знал, какими бы благими ни были твои намерения.   
— И чем же тебя обидел Аль-Рубит?  
— Тем, что многие живущие в нем нарушили этот завет и дошли до страшных преступлений. Когда-то я был учеником — там, в Аль-Рубите. Я родом из тех мест, Сур, и хорошо, слишком хорошо знаю нравы этого города. Мать мою, по одной из ветвей ведущую род свой от самого короля Терселина, девочкой похитили под Уайтклиффом и привезли в Аль-Рубит как рабыню. Едва созрев, она стала первой наложницей в доме отца, избравшего ее за красоту лица, белизну тела и знатность имени, но прожила мало — не снесла тоски по дому и родным, не смогла смириться с жестокостью нравов и безверием, царящими вокруг. От жары, неволи и неутешной скорби матушка постоянно хворала, а отец не отпускал ее на родину даже на время, хоть, кажется, и любил ее по-своему. Он все время терзал ее своей страстью, ни дня не мог провести без нее и не хотел брать себе никакую другую женщину... Я обещал помочь матушке, когда обрету право распоряжаться в доме, но не успел. Мое рождение ненадолго удержало ее на свете, она лелеяла и оберегала меня, но однажды слегла и более не поднялась. Сердце мое умерло вместе с нею, Сур, — так я думал тогда… После ее кончины я, еще почти мальчишка, покинул Аль-Рубит. Отец всегда был своенравен и капризен, но когда его любимая игрушка — тело моей матери — сломалась безвозвратно, он словно потерял рассудок. Я сбежал, когда понял то, что понимала она, и увидел, чем занимаются мои наставники и мой собственный родитель.   
— Что же это было? — спрашивает Сархан уже без насмешки.   
— Страшная магия. Куда более страшная, чем призывание демонов, хотя и этому в красном городе многие отдали дань. Истязания — такие, что не снились нашим палачам. Вливание крови демонов людям, живым людям, Сур! Попытки связать в одно зверей и людей, тоже живых, страдающих от невыносимой боли и ужаса… Плевать им было, как ты говоришь. Плевать на муки, на вопли и слезы, на мольбы о пощаде, на изувеченные тела и души, на свалку трупов в пустыне и лабораториях под городом. Поверь, никакие пытки, известные нашим душегубам, не идут в сравнение с тем, что делали — во имя познания! — мои учителя и мой собственный отец. Они сами лишились души, мой дорогой. Превратились даже не в демонов — в големов, в движущиеся статуи, предназначенные для убийства, и я ушел. Никогда, никогда я не испачкаю рук в этой нечистоте! Потому и все бросил, хотя меня принуждали остаться. Возможно, со мной сделали бы то же самое, что с несчастными пленниками... Лучше уж быстрая смерть в нашей темнице или на городской площади, Сархан. Я потерял наследство, потерял будущее звание воина и мага, потерял первых малолетних учеников, которым мне дозволяли помогать, таких милых, таких славных, и право творить могучие артефакты, потерял дом и возможность плакать на могиле матери — я потерял все. Останься я там, смирись я — и я был бы несравненно богаче, чем сейчас, Сур, и занимал бы куда более высокое место, но я не способен заплатить за это собственной душой и никогда туда не вернусь. Я даже не знаю, жив ли мой безумный отец. 

Сархан отчего-то невольно гордится своим толстячком. 

— А кто твой отец, Мели? — с любопытством спрашивает он. Мели качает головой:  
— Я не хочу произносить его имя, Сур, хотя ты, возможно, и слышал его. Одаренный высокопоставленный маг, но человек жестокий, сластолюбивый и предельно тщеславный, он был одним из тех, кто призвал считать творящиеся в Аль-Рубите зверства опытами во имя просвещения, оправдал и себя самого, свою склонность мучить других и предаваться страстям без меры… Он и слуг, и наложниц после матушки подбирал себе под стать — черствых сердцами, лживых, способных ради выгоды возлечь с кем угодно, а за плату совершить любое злодеяние, и меня пытался сделать своим подобием. Начал подсылать ко мне самых распутных рабынь, едва мне исполнилось тринадцать…

Сархан морщится от отвращения. 

— С тех пор ты избегаешь баб, да, Мели?  
— Да, — признается Мельхис. — Быть может, встреться мне добросердечная разумная девица или женщина, способная дарить тепло и любовь, как моя мать, все повернулось бы иной стороной, Сур. Но я знал только таких — подкупленных, бесчестных и глупых. Зато теперь у меня есть ты, — извиняющимся голосом добавляет он, — так что все к лучшему. Но тогда я оставил Аль-Рубит, и если бы не мое умение торговать и не помощь добрых друзей, я пропал бы. Я много странствовал, Сур, и наконец Аль-Бетиль приютил меня.   
— Но если нынче ты был не в Аль-Рубите, то…  
— Я был в Аль-Имрале. В чудном городе, полном диковинок. Там могло бы пригодиться мое искусство, успей я закончить обучение и стать мастером артефактов.   
— Продавал или покупал?  
— Ни то ни другое. На самом деле я отправился туда по просьбе архонта Белкета.  
— По чьей просьбе?!

Черный гонец из темного дворца. Так-так… Сархан опасливо смотрит на своего друга: 

— Мельхис, кто ты?! — повторяет он то, что уже спрашивал однажды.  
— До сегодняшнего дня я был посланником Белкета, Сур, его голосом. Более не смогу. Я потерял его доверие.  
— Погоди. Ты что, некромант?!  
— Нет, дорогой, — слабо улыбается Мели, — ну какой из меня некромант… На это нужна совсем особая натура. Я всего лишь посол — я давно знаком с Белкетом, он сам и его люди часто покупали у меня артефакты, и однажды он предложил мне послужить ему. Боюсь, архонту и его ученикам грозит опасность, Сур. Быть может, не сейчас, много позже, но этот орден неминуемо вызовет ненависть к себе, когда станет слишком могущественным, когда для всех будет очевидно, что опыты с мертвыми телами и заблудшими душами много безопаснее, честнее, да и просто выгоднее, чем изуверства алых магов… Мне это ясно, иначе я не преклонил бы голову перед Белкетом и не стал помогать ему. Архонт и сам опасается преследований — по его сведениям, Аль-Рубит и Аль-Сафир что-то затевают, и все это может однажды кончиться очень и очень страшно. Безверие и вседозволенность погубят нас, Сур. Я хотел бы ошибиться, но знаю, что может дойти до войны — и между Городами, и в самих Городах. Белкет, в доме которого более мудрости и благочестия, чем во всех наших землях, пытается не допустить этого и заранее ищет союзников — именно поэтому я и отбывал в Аль-Имраль. Долее недели я пытался убедить глав дома Материи объединиться с нами. Использовал все средства, все способы… Я потерпел неудачу, Сур. Похоже, дом Духа уже отравил умы этих людей — они избегают Белкета и выставляют это напоказ, и я впервые в жизни со-вер-шен-но ничего не смог добиться. Совершенно! Я сообщил архонту о своем поражении. Он не стал винить меня, напротив, поблагодарил за усилия и хотел заплатить мне — много, очень много. Я не взял, не смог, и в глаза его мне стыдно смотреть до сих пор. О боги, Сур, все мы катимся в пропасть, и почти никто не видит этого…

Мельхис умолкает, горестно подпирает руками лицо и вздыхает. Даже Сархан, равнодушный к чужой боли, лишенный способности сострадать, понимает, как он измучен и каким подвергся опасностям. Могучие руки снова обвивают несчастного купца — Сархан прижимает его к себе.

— Ты герой, господин Мельхис, — говорит он без тени злорадства.

Он заставляет Мели лечь в постель, укрывает его, а сам пристраивается рядом. Проходит минута, проходит другая — и купец, истерзанный воспоминаниями, уставший и расстроенный неудачным предприятием, засыпает. Сархан беззвучно поднимается, осторожно задергивает полог и тихо уходит в ночь, думая о том, что не всякому, пожалуй, выпадет в жизни такое везение — делить ложе с потомком самого Терселина.

***

Из-за Мельхиса, именно из-за проклятого Мельхиса Сархан вынужден пойти на крайние меры. Все его страдания, все это длящееся безумие — неужели старуха Сабига сказала ему правду?! Неужели подозрения Сархана действительно справедливы?! «Хозяин так тревожится о вас, господин главный шериф! Он желает вам здравия и счастья и не жалеет волшебных вещей, способных укрепить вас и защитить от хворей и опасностей… Я сама видела их в потайном хранилище! Вон там». 

Неужели все дело в магии?! Неужели Мели все время лгал ему?! Лгал убедительно, с доказательствами. «Я так люблю тебя, мой мальчик!» — а сам ишь как загляделся на эту смазливую тварь — Шерагу! Из черного властолюбия держал своего тигра в плену, заключив его в колдовские оковы… Что за артефакты хранятся в его спальне, что он использовал против Сархана?! Эти придурки, дьяволы бы их разорвали, сделали все наоборот — ограбили дом, вместо того чтобы тихо открыть тайник и взять то, что там лежит! Хорошо, хоть со Скорпионихой справились… Подлая сука! Неужели Мели не понимает, кого приволок в свой дом?! А может, и понимает?! Может, все его ласки и волшебство — лишь способ отвести взор Сархана от Скорпиона?! Может, Мельхис ее первый и главный сообщник, может, в отсутствие главного шерифа эти двое просто смеются над ним?! А ведь жирный боров Мели еще не догадывается, что Сархану все известно. Он в отчаянии и так надеется, что верный тигр поможет ему… 

Сархан забавляется, думая о том, что будет, когда Скорпионша нарвется на мрачного гордеца Мериха, на дух не переносящего вранья. Дорого бы он дал, чтобы посмотреть на эту схватку! Но Мельхис тащит его в покои, и Сархан следует за ним, изображая смирение. Сейчас слишком многое поставлено на кон, нельзя ошибиться.

Когда они оказываются наедине, Мельхис садится на подушку и с несчастным видом прикрывает ладонью чело:

— Сур… Что мне делать? Я не в силах поверить! Кто-то решился причинить мне вред. За что?! Я сроду никого не оскорблял, никому не мешал, никогда не имел дурного умысла! В юные годы я претерпел немало лишений, ко временной бедности мне не привыкать, но у меня полон дом вечно голодных ртов! А еще сиротки мои…  
— Ничего, Мели, — нарочито бодро отвечает Сархан и расправляет плечи. — Признайся, вряд ли ты после этой кражи вконец обнищал, да и найдем мы твоих злодеев, не тебе же за ними гоняться. А если Эльмира вспомнит что-нибудь еще…  
— Сархан, — встревоженно спрашивает Мельхис, — они не обидят ее? Пойми меня правильно, я не сомневаюсь в твоих людях, но…

Сархану все труднее сдерживать злобу.

— …но ты боишься, что она скажет что-нибудь не то, да, Мели? Что-нибудь… лишнее? — он подбоченивается и многозначительно смотрит на Мельхиса. Подумав, что уже ничего не потеряет, ведь Мели в его власти, он добавляет: — А может быть, ты сам признаешься? Чтобы не пришлось допрашивать ее с пристрастием.  
— В чем ты подозреваешь меня, Сархан? — Мельхис отнимает руку от лица и устремляет на него внимательный взгляд.   
— Мы оба знаем, о чем я, Мели, — гневно говорит Сархан и принимается расхаживать по комнате. — Уж не вздумал ли ты дурачить меня? Смотри, за укрывательство преступников полагается весьма серьезная кара!   
— Сархан, — Мельхис тоже поднимается на ноги, — ты довольно давно намекаешь, что не все обитатели моего дома порядочны, и если так, то я не собираюсь покрывать злодеяния. Предъяви мне доказательства вины — и я в тот же миг приведу виновного, но не предам тех, кто находится под моей защитой, в твои руки по пустому оговору, а пока все, что ты поведал мне, это, прости, не более чем оговоры и домыслы. Я здесь хозяин, и обвинение моих слуг, как и моей наложницы — той, что таковою считается, равносильно обвинению меня самого. Согласись, оно должно быть обоснованным. Я взял Эльмиру под свое покровительство, обещал ей заступничество и не намерен отказываться от своего слова без веской причины. Не только у воинов и шерифов есть честь, Сархан.

Сархан, в глубине души довольный толстяком и его ответом, все-таки злится:

— Обожди, Мели, доказательства будут. Ты еще будешь грызть локти, раскаиваясь, что не поверил мне! 

Они долго молчат. Сархан разрывается между яростью и желанием как-нибудь все замять, а Мельхис медленно, точно поймал в спину стрелу, делает несколько шагов и тяжело опускается на край постели. Руки, бессильно упавшие на колени, погасший взгляд — вид у него такой, словно его внезапно подкосило тяжелое горе. 

— Ты сам виноват, Мели, — не выдержав, свысока роняет Сархан, стремясь поглубже закопать презренную дрянь — Скорпиона. — Ты напрасно желаешь искать злодеев за стенами дома, не веришь, что преступник куда ближе, чем тебе представляется. 

Мельхис поднимает глаза и смотрит на Сархана так, что у того холодок пробегает по спине.

— Отчего же, верю, — отвечает он тихо. — Теперь и я понимаю, что он куда ближе, чем я думал.  
— На что это ты намекаешь, толстяк?! — возмущенно кричит Сархан.   
— Видишь ли, Сур, — так же убито произносит Мельхис, — ты забыл об одном: я все-таки маг. Ночью все двери в этом доме защищают заклятия, и никто с дурными намерениями не проникнет за незримую преграду. Перекрыты все входы и выходы — все, кроме того, через который можешь прийти ты. Ты ведь и сам не знаешь, чего пожелаешь в следующий миг: отдаться или оскорбить, обнять или ударить. Ты непредсказуем, и если я поставлю всюду заслоны, ты рано или поздно просто не попадешь ко мне. Я дорожу тобой, я не собирался прятаться и сохранил для тебя лазейку. Для тебя — и тех, кто мог услышать о ней из твоих уст…

«Я дурак!» — мысленно ахает Сархан, глядя на осунувшегося, на глазах постаревшего Мели. Ему становится дурно — как он мог не догадаться, не предусмотреть!.. 

— Что ты хочешь сказать, Мели?! Что они воспользовались той самой дверью?! Из этого ты делаешь вывод, что их привел я?!   
— Нет, Сур, — устало вздыхает Мельхис, — я верю, что тебя не было здесь, когда ограбили дом.   
— Тогда в чем ты смеешь подозревать меня?!  
— Я поверил бы, что они случайно воспользовались именно этой лестницей и этим входом, но замок не взломан, Сур. Дверь открыли ключом. А не заметили грабителей именно потому, что они пришли тогда же и так же, как ты. Твоею дорогой. В твое благословенное богами время...

А Мельхис не такой уж и болван. Сархан теряется, но лишь на мгновение. 

— И ты решил, что это я отправил их в твой дом, чтобы тебя ограбить, да, Мели?! Вот как ты любишь и уважаешь меня! Вот чего стоят твои слова о доверии! Подумай сам, глупец: если бы я хотел обокрасть тебя, что мешало мне сделать это много раньше, притом самому и тихо, без лишних рук и глаз?! Уверен ли ты в том, что больше никто не пользуется этой дверью? Что ключ, который ты вручил мне, единственный? Что твои слуги не исчезают без спросу из дому? — Мельхис подавленно молчит — стало быть, сам ничего толком не знает, и Сархан, приободрившись, продолжает: — А теперь скажи мне, Мели, что принуждает тебя наводить тень на главного шерифа Аль-Бетиля? Не желание ли укрыть истинного преступника — или преступницу?! 

Возле покоев слышатся голоса, в двери стучат, и Мельхис спешит отворить:

— Прости. Я вернусь через минуту.

До ушей Сархана доносятся женский плач и обрывки разговора:

— Почему именно он, почему?! За что мне такие унижения в твоем доме, господин?  
— Не плачь, Эльмира, твои слезы разрывают мне сердце. Ступай к шерифу Бекиму, я уверен, что все это только недоразумение и главный хранитель порядка поможет нам разрешить его. Мерих не кажется мне грубияном, а тем паче насильником. Утешься, дитя мое. Я после приду к тебе. 

На пороге возникает Мельхис, переполненный холодным гневом.

— Что это значит, Сархан? Ты поклялся мне, что твои люди не причинят Эльмире вреда, а шериф Мерих с первой же минуты в моем доме повел себя как негодяй! Оскорбил Эльмиру, сорвал с нее покрывало, угрожал ей! Полагаю, именно ты наставляешь их подобным образом, именно твоему примеру они следуют?!

Проклятый Мерих… В другое время Сархан только порадовался бы тому, как строптивый шериф обошелся с этой гадиной. Но теперь — ах, как не вовремя, как некстати! Не хватало еще из-за какого-то Мериха окончательно потерять доверие Мельхиса и доступ в его дом — в такой-то момент! Провались он в Шио, Сархан еще доберется до него, Мерих у него попляшет сегодня… 

Он кланяется через силу:

— Прости, господин Мельхис. Это моя оплошность, мой недосмотр. Я сегодня же выясню, что произошло, и мы все исправим.  
— Хорошо, — надменно говорит Мельхис. — Я надеюсь, ты принесешь извинения мне и Эльмире.   
— Принесу, — Сархан выпрямляется и с ненавистью смотрит на любовника. — Но учти, Мели: рано или поздно все преступники и их сообщники попадают в мои руки. 

Глаза его наливаются кровью. Он более не может удерживать себя в узде и в бешенстве швыряет на пол подвернувшееся под руку блюдо: 

— Ты забыл, жалкий купчишка, кто ты и кто я! У моих ног скоро будет весь Аль-Бетиль, а ты… Лишь от тебя зависит, где ты окажешься, толстяк, так что будь осторожен, очень осторожен! Я приду сегодня ночью и сделаю с тобой все, что захочу, а ты будешь делать только то, что _я_ тебе прикажу. И не вздумай закрыться от меня! Попытаешься запереться — увидишь, что станет с тобой и твоей драгоценной Эльмирой. Поверь, мне не жаль ядовитых змей, и если потребуется убить гадину, я ее убью. А что ты так погрустнел, Мели? Печалишься о красавчике Шераге? Хотел бы я тебя обнадежить, но увы, бедняжка Шерага к тебе уже не придет. Никогда. Именно потому, что был неосторожен. А ты ведь у меня умница, Мели? Ты ведь помнишь, кто перед тобой?

Сархан наслаждается ужасом в глазах Мельхиса.

— О боги, неужели опять… — в отчаянии шепчет купец. — Неужели тебе снова нехорошо?!  
— Мне?! Мне очень нехорошо, Мели, и ты тому виной. Единственная для тебя возможность все исправить — быть послушным. Исполнишь все так, как я велю, послужишь на совесть — быть может, и спасешь шкуру Эльмиры. Да и свою собственную…

***

Поток неукротимого бешенства несет Сархана все дальше и дальше. То, что он вытворяет ночью, не назвать даже насилием. Он, охваченный безумным злобным удовольствием, свергает, топчет и осмеивает все, чем дорожил раньше, и чем больше он расходится, тем безудержнее его вожделение, тем безумнее жажда. Он не знает, что еще сделать с Мельхисом, как заставить это ничтожество сполна ощутить его власть. Нужно, чтобы он прочувствовал, понял, кто здесь главный... 

Но и Сархан, замучив любовника своей алчной жестокостью, утомляется. Он отпускает Мели, что-то еще шипит ему в лицо, а подавленный и оскорбленный Мельхис, пытаясь сохранить жалкие остатки достоинства, мягко прерывает его:

— Ты устал, Сархан. Поговорим утром. Я исполнил твои желания, пора и отдохнуть.

Утром так утром. Сархан недобро усмехается и с нетерпением ждет, когда Мели заснет. Вскоре дыхание Мельхиса становится глубоким и ровным, и Сархан, нагой, всклокоченный и разъяренный, словно дикарь с островов, упившийся соком дурманного дерева, крадется к тайнику. Сабига не обманула — в стене у изголовья постели, точно там, где она показала, есть неприметная дверца.

Он тихо открывает тайник, и у него мутится в глазах — в полутьме поблескивает золото, сверкают драгоценные камни… Целое состояние! Мельхис поистине ничего не пожалел, чтобы получить власть над ним. Сархан дрожащими руками перебирает тонкие кованые и резные вещицы. Вот она, та клетка, в которой проклятый жирный боров запер его, вот она — этот небольшой ящик, наполненный магией и имеющий единственное предназначение — сломать его, подчинить себе и погубить… И защитить проклятую бабу. Признания, угощения, ласки, долгие задушевные разговоры и увлекательные рассказы, трепетная нежность гладкомаза Мели и его рискованные шуточки, горячие часы, проведенные вместе, — всё ложь, одна подлая и грязная ложь! 

— Я верил тебе, Мели, — задыхаясь от ненависти, шепчет Сархан, — я верил тебе! 

Все происходит молниеносно. Сархан одним прыжком добирается до оставленных возле постели вещей, выхватывает нож, который обыкновенно носит за голенищем. Нож просит крови предателя, и Сархан накормит его — ему-то самому уже не о чем жалеть и нечего терять. Тот, кого он считал своим другом, эта раздувшаяся от жира скотина, полгода глумившаяся над ним, не заслуживает прощения и не должна осквернять своей поступью улицы его города, не должна более жить... 

Мельхис спит на спине, чуть склонив голову на бок. Сархан глядит на теплую полную шею, которую так любил целовать, и, собравшись с духом, одним точным, нечеловечески сильным движением перерезает купцу горло, стремясь вонзиться до предела, войти как можно глубже. Невыразимое наслаждение, радость обладания, торжество пополам с отвращением, а Мельхис… Фонтан горячей крови, короткая судорога — и все. 

— Вот так-то, Мели, — злорадно говорит ему Сархан. — Вот так-то. 

Ему давно известно: в покоях есть вода, и не только для питья — вот оно, вечное расточительство. Сархан прячется за ширмой — там на цепи подвешен большой сосуд с отверстием, закрытым крошечным жезлом (приподнимешь — потечет холодная струйка), а под сосудом стоит покрытая сложным узором широкая чаша. Стараясь не шуметь, Сархан набирает в ладони воду, смывает с себя и ножа липкую остывающую кровь. Спешно одевается, поднимает оружие, собирает и прячет в карманы артефакты и неслышно уходит, не бросив ни единого взгляда на обагренное ложе и полог, забрызганный красным.

***

Он еще не успел забыть, какая это тяжелая ноша — труп. Вот только недавно он стаскивал вниз тело Бекима, а до этого переносил поближе к Башне правосудия мертвого Шерагу… Будь ты проклят, Шерага!

— …и толстосум засмотрелся на меня! Ты видал, Сархан? Похоже, я ему приглянулся. Чем не судьба? Может, продаться ему подороже, покуда я на что-то годен? — Шерага ржет, как конь, и поигрывает мышцами, а потом замечает черный взор Сархана и хохочет еще громче: — Ой-ой, средь бела дня солнце закатилось! С чего ты так рассердился, Сархан? Завидуешь? Да не огорчайся, ты еще не стар, с лица неплох, я уж, так и быть, замолвлю за тебя словечко, он и тебя приблизит, поделимся денежками! Сдается мне, ты ему не противен, а я не жадный. Или ты, ревнивец, сам хочешь его и боишься соперников? Но тут уж смирись — всегда найдется кто-нибудь помоложе и порезвее тебя...

Получив оглушительную пощечину, он оторопело смотрит на главного шерифа:

— Ты свихнулся, Сархан?! — и в бешенстве бросается на него с кулаками, но не успевает свалить начальника на горячую иссохшую землю — Сархан выхватывает меч и наставляет на Шерагу.  
— Так он тебе понравился, мой Мели? — спокойным голосом спрашивает Сархан. Его ярость доходит до предела и вдруг исчезает. Сархан больше не может чувствовать — он может только непрерывно действовать. К примеру, убивать. Шерага еще не знает, что означает этот голос, но вскоре узнает. Осталось недолго. Сархан продолжает мягко и негромко: — Хочешь быть с ним? Увы, его денежки не попадут в твои руки, но смею заверить: ты останешься доволен. Он лучше всех, мой Мели. Он научит тебя тому, о чем ты и думать не смеешь. Покажет тебе то, чего ты и в самых постыдных снах не увидишь. Сотворит с тобою то, чего ты и в самых грязных мечтах не сыщешь. Он будет мучить тебя своими ласками, возносить к небесам и бросать в ад. Он способен забирать и отдавать часами и не остановится, пока не превратит тебя в огнедышащую гору, раз за разом извергающую лаву. Он приведет тебя туда, где ты никогда не был, заставит делать то, чего ты никогда не делал, и ты не раз и не два вернешься к нему и попросишь добавки. Ты будешь ненавидеть его и поклоняться ему. Ты никогда не сможешь забыть его, даже если уйдешь, — таков он, мой Мели. Попробуй его, если осмелишься. Попробуй, но прежде победи меня, хотя скорее именно я сниму с тебя голову. Ради Мели я замараю клинок твоей поганой кровью. Выходи на поединок, трус, и сразись за него!

Шерага непонимающе глядит на Сархана. Он явно напуган, но не из-за вызова на бой, не из-за меча, который смотрит ему в лицо, — кажется, шериф его даже не замечает. Между ними давняя вражда, но Шерага сразу забывает о ней — его ничуть не радует то, что он сумел-таки задеть Сархана за живое. Глаза его делаются огромными и виноватыми, он с трудом разлепляет пересохшие от потрясения губы.

— Сархан, — еле слышно спрашивает он, — так это что, правда? Ты и господин Мельхис…  
— Да, — отвечает Сархан. — Это правда.

Ни Мериху, ни кому-то другому Шерага уже все равно ничего не расскажет.

— Сархан! — отчаянно вскрикивает Шерага, надеясь загладить все то, что наговорил. — Сархан, прости! Я не посмел бы отозваться непочтительно о тебе или господине Мельхисе, если бы я мог подумать о таком всерьез, если бы я знал… Сархан, прости меня! Клянусь честью, я не пытался оскорбить ни тебя, ни его, на самом деле он очень достойный человек! Я просто шутил, глупо забавлялся, но ни в коей мере не хотел высмеять вас! Какой позор для меня… Не будет поединка, я никогда не пойду на такое — продаться за деньги или отнять любовь у другого! Поддразнил тебя, но только потому, что ни о чем не догадывался! Ты ведь простишь меня, Сархан?

Сархан убирает меч. Некоторое время они молча идут рядом. Неподалеку от Башни правосудия в укромном месте, где никого нет, Сархан просит Шерагу:

— Постой минуту.  
— Что? А… — Шерага понимающе кивает, останавливается и поворачивается боком к Сархану, глядит на вечерний город. На лице его все еще держится виноватое выражение, но он надеется, что старший шериф его простил, а бессвязных оправданий довольно для того, чтобы остаться в живых…

Сархан нагибается и вынимает нож. 

— Шерага!

Удар в шею. Вытаращенные от изумления и неожиданности глаза Шераги. Кровь. Много крови…

— Ты не перейдешь мне дорогу. Я не прощаю тебя. 

Сархан не испытывает сожаления. Его руку направляет гнев, его бешенство вырывается на волю и живет отныне собственной жизнью. «Я одержим», — думает Сархан, и эта мысль не пугает его. Он словно безрадостный демон, и единственное, что он чувствует, — невероятное напряжение. Им завладевает неистовая сила, стремящаяся сокрушить все вокруг, уничтожить любого, кто помешает ему, встанет у него на пути или скажет хоть слово поперек. Довольно с него унижений, довольно страданий и боязни. Теперь все получат сполна.

Сутки спустя на его ковре сидит Беким. Тот, кто чуть было не стал его покорным, безропотным наложником. Тот, кто забрал себе его Марьям. Сархан рассматривает его и не может понять, что так привлекало его в Бекиме. В нем же нет ничего, что может нравиться! Ни мягкой уютной полноты, ни двусмысленной нежности, ни лукавой улыбки, ни плавных жестов, намекающих на ласки, ни ухоженной, вкусно пахнущей кожи. Так, груда жилистого мяса, ни широкие плечи, ни правильные черты не спасают положения. Только глаза его, ясные и внимательные, пожалуй, и хороши.

— …Вот что я узнал, Сархан, — завершает он свой рассказ. 

Сархан молчит. Беким тоже замолкает, а потом осторожно кладет ему руку на плечо:

— Тебе нелегко из-за всего этого, Сур.

Сархана передергивает.

— Что ты подразумеваешь? — спрашивает он с подозрением. Беким понимающе улыбается:  
— Не беспокойся, вряд ли кто-то еще увидел то, что увидел я. Ты очень любишь его, Сур, и чрезмерно ревнуешь. Ты едва не оттолкнул меня и Мериха, лишь только мы подошли к господину Мельхису. Я даже опасался, что ты схватишься за меч.   
— Только это? — Сархан со-вер-шен-но спокоен. Совершенно.  
— Не только. Я заметил, как вы смотрите друг на друга, как прикасаетесь друг к другу. Между вами нет запретов, Сур, я не ошибся?  
— Нет, — голос Сархана становится мягким, — ты не ошибся, Беким.  
— Давно? — спрашивает Беким, глядя на него с любопытством.  
— Более полугода. Еще до твоей женитьбы я задергивал полог над его ложем. Почти каждый день.   
— Так вот почему ты переменился… — Беким смотрит на Сархана, и во взоре его нет ни ревности, ни разочарования, ни насмешки. — Я рад, Сур. Искренне рад тому, что у вас с господином Мельхисом все сложилось как должно. Он человек мудрый и знающий, у него благородное сердце, он добродетелен и любит тебя, это очевидно. Трудно найти того, кто достоин большего почтения за добрые дела и щедрость, да еще занимает высокое положение и хорош собой. Неудивительно, что твой выбор пал на него.

Сархан молчит.

— Я догадываюсь, — продолжает Беким тихо и проникновенно, — отчего тебе тяжело. Эта женщина оплела своей паутиной весь город, а мы не можем доказать ее причастность к преступлениям, потому что сама она почти никогда не покидает дом и не оставляет следов. Если мы обвиним ее лишь по слову запуганного мальчишки, нам никто не поверит, а иных доказательств у нас нет. Господину Мельхису вряд ли что-то известно — она многое скрывает от него, а его самого связала по рукам и ногам. Стоит ей заговорить — и его имя будет погублено; стоит ему выставить ее из дому без веской причины, на основании одних лишь подозрений — и произойдет то же. Он пострадал через собственную доброту, и я верю, что ты хочешь помочь ему, но Скорпион ускользает от нас, а переходить к насилию без доказательств, просто чтобы остановить ее, значит пренебречь и законом, и правами господина Мельхиса, и его расположением к нам. Он всю оставшуюся жизнь будет мучиться тем, в чем не виноват, если не защитит ее, и не сможет оставаться в Городах…  
— …и отвергнет меня, — глухо отвечает Сархан. — Всё так. Я не знаю, что делать, как покончить с этой тварью и самому не преступить закон. Мели не простит мне, если я расправлюсь с нею, сочтет это причинением зла и бесчестьем. Он ведь потомок гордого Терселина, знаешь ли...  
— О, так это верно? О нем говорили, что он из высокородных, а я считал, что это пустая болтовня. Но тем более неосмотрительно ты поступил, Сур.

Сархан застывает, но пытается не выдать себя:

— Я не пойму твоих речей, Беким.   
— Я узнал от нашего шпиона, что темная гильдия сегодня не досчиталась троих. Тех самых, которых ты отпустил неделю назад. Накануне их наняли на дело возле рыночной площади, а сегодня они исчезли без следа. В дом господина Мельхиса приходили трое — не они ли?  
— При чем здесь я?  
— Не будем обманывать друг друга, Сур, — примирительно говорит Беким. — Я не могу осуждать тебя, не знаю, как сам поступил бы в безвыходном положении… Но на самом деле выход есть, я нашел его! — глаза Бекима блестят. — Мы вернем господину Мельхису украденное, если ты знаешь, где оно спрятано, и избавим его от этой женщины! Он наконец-то освободится, вы будете счастливы, и все мы без Скорпиона вздохнем с облегчением, а в Аль-Бетиль вернется покой.   
— И как же ты это сделаешь? — у Сархана снова спокойный и ровный-ровный голос. Рука его непроизвольно поглаживает голенище сапога. Он некстати вспоминает королевича Мели, ласкающего алую подушку.  
— Я долго беседовал с нею, Сархан. Это хитрая, алчная, но неглупая и довольно несчастная женщина. Она не желает зла господину Мельхису и не хочет для него позора — напротив, была бы рада отблагодарить его за заботу и защиту. Она согласна не только уйти из Аль-Бетиля под благовидным предлогом, но и отдать многое из того, что похитили или получили за счет вымогательства ее люди. Она уведет их, Сархан, оставит господина Мельхиса в покое и не вернется сюда. Взамен она просит только того, чтобы ее какое-то время не преследовали и не обвиняли в убийстве Шераги, чтобы им всем позволили покинуть город. Тебе не кажется, что господин Мельхис будет рад, если никто не пострадает? Он-то наверняка усвоил уроки своего дальнего предка. Знаешь, чем на самом деле славен Терселин? Не тем, что много воевал, а тем, что отказался от войны ради своего клана. Сейчас у Гончих обширные владения, их земли богаты, их влияние при дворе крепко, а что стало бы с людьми Терселина, не признай он главенство Ронана Сокола и не прими он первым титул герцога новой империи? Он поступил так не из гордыни, а по велению сердца и разума, склонил голову ради своего племени, именно поэтому и остался в истории великим вождем. Скорпион — не самый слабый противник, но если ты выиграешь эту войну, не развязав ее, то во многом уподобишься Терселину, и господин Мельхис наверняка с уважением отнесется к твоему поступку...   
— О да, — отвечает Сархан, приглядываясь к шее Бекима, сидящего рядом, — ты придумал, как угодить всем, даже Скорпиону. Мели это понравится. Он наверняка остановит свой взор на тебе, если ты станешь его спасителем…  
— Я? Нет, Сур. Это ты спасешь его и весь Аль-Бетиль, если примешь решение…  
— …которое принес мне ты? Боюсь, ты не знаешь кое о чем важном. Твоя жена открывает тебе далеко не все.

Беким удивленно поднимает бровь.

— Видишь ли, Беким, — Сархан нащупывает рукоять ножа, — ты недурно все рассчитал, но, во-первых, я не позволю тебе, прикрываясь благородством, отбить у меня Мели. Во-вторых, у нас с Марьям совсем иной план, связанный со Скорпионом. В-третьих, я не прощаю тех, кто заключает сделки с разбойниками и ворами, особенно шерифов. Я их убиваю. И я не прощаю тебя, Беким.

***

Кровь Бекима до сих пор здесь, под лестницей, на жаре она портится и жестоко воняет. Сархан отгоняет мысль о том, что его старый приятель, возможно, был в чем-то прав. Он разворачивает красный толстый ковер из дома Мельхиса — багровые пятна на нем пока не потемнели и почти незаметны…

Мели, все еще нагой, лежит, запрокинув голову, странно и страшно неподвижный. Тело его очень плохо обмыто. Огромная рана зияет перед глазами старшего шерифа, и яростная жажда действия вдруг покидает его. Он опускается на колени подле Мели, боясь коснуться трупа, вымазанного засохшей кровью. 

— Мели… — неуверенно зовет он.

В потайной комнате повисает жуткая тишина. Сархан, преодолев себя, притрагивается к мертвому и отдергивает руку, до того безмолвный Мели холоден теперь. Грудь его более не поднимается, и это почему-то особенно пугает Сархана, куда сильнее, чем перерезанное горло. Ведь он так любил слушать, как дышит Мели во сне… А теперь Мели не может пробудиться, он бледен, он замерз. Сархана бросает в дрожь. Он, сам не понимая зачем, наклоняется к Мели и принюхивается, пытаясь поймать знакомый аромат, но в нос ему бьет тошнотворный утробный запах. Сархан резко откидывается назад и закрывает лицо ладонью. Его мутит и едва не выворачивает наизнанку: руки пахнут точно так же, как Мели, бойней — внутренностями и кровью. Он вскакивает и мечется по комнате, где нет ни воды, ни мыла, ни золы, ни хотя бы ветоши, чтобы обтереть ладони…

Он уговаривает себя: все уже конечно, что проку носиться обезглавленной курицей? Он, Сархан, понимает то, что случилось, и не снимает с себя вины. Он убил Мели. Мели мертв. Мели уже никогда не встанет, не заговорит и не обнимет его. Мели… 

Сархан пытается вернуть себе деятельное безразличие. Он бежит наверх, в свои покои, прихватив окровавленный ковер. В его комнате ковер тоже залит кровью, и главному шерифу приходится потратить время на то, чтобы сложить их вместе и сделать плотный сверток. Как следует стянув его веревками и переодевшись, Сархан приказывает слугам сжечь ковры. 

— Не вздумайте разворачивать! — грозно предупреждает он. — Я пролил ядовитое зелье, достаточно прикоснуться к этим пятнам или ощутить едкие испарения, и вы тут же сдохнете в муках. В огонь этот ковер, и как можно скорее, а когда будете жечь, отступите подалее — так, чтобы вовсе не чуять дыма, это страшная отрава! Сию же минуту принесите сюда воду — мне нужно все затереть и омыть руки, но не входите никто — велика опасность погибнуть!

Перепуганные слуги сразу исполняют его приказ. Сархан запирает покои изнутри, быстро смывает брызги крови со стены и пола, берет воду и все необходимое и медленно спускается вниз, в тайник. 

Мели лежит в той же позе, в которой Сархан оставил его. Шериф смотрит на него, и вдруг у него подкашиваются ноги.

— Мели, — шепчет он, сотрясаясь от безудержных рыданий, — Мели…

Оставив воду на лестнице, он бежит к Мельхису и падает на колени возле трупа.

— Мели! — отчаянно зовет он, обливаясь слезами. — Мели! Мели!!! Нет… Нет! Я не мог… Почему ты не сказал мне правду?! Почему?! 

Он пытается обнять Мельхиса и снова отшатывается, ощутив под руками что-то холодное и чужое вместо привычного теплого тела. Горе сменяется бешенством — он в ярости кричит на мертвеца:

— Это ты виноват, Мели! Это ты во всем виноват! Если бы ты меня не заставил, мы до сих пор были бы вместе! Мы были счастливы, Мели, это ты, ты, ты вынудил меня! Я не собирался убивать, но тебе нужно, нужно было выставить меня бессовестным скотом, преступником, показать мне, что я ничуть не лучше твоей Эльмиры! Этого ты хотел?! Или просто хотел сбежать от меня, хоть так скрыться, спрятаться, уйти?! Оставить меня со всем этим одного, сделать так, чтобы я всю жизнь носил на себе позорное клеймо?! Ты добился своего, Мели! Ты победил! Теперь ты доволен?! 

Он смотрит на мертвое лицо и снова плачет: 

— Мели… Прости меня! Во имя ада, что я сделал с тобой?! Как же это… Как?!

Сархан осторожно проводит пальцами по губам погибшего. Он помнит, какими они были мягкими, соблазнительными, как сладостно было их трогать, целовать, игриво покусывать, изображая голодного хищника, и Мели это так нравилось… Но уста Мели, высохшие, потерявшие краски, на ощупь как старый пергамент, и Сархан в ужасе втягивает голову в плечи. Ему безумно страшно. Он не верит, не может, не хочет поверить, что все происходящее — правда. Живой Мели в его памяти ласково поглаживает его по щеке; обнимая, подает ему полный кубок; перебирает драгоценные вещи и внимательно их рассматривает, а потом, поймав жадный взгляд Сархана, улыбается; кутает шерифа, перенесшего припадок, в покрывало и, весь в слезах, не выказывая ни малейшей брезгливости, вытирает ему лицо. Мертвый Мели, убитый его собственной рукой, лежит перед ним, растерзанный, бездыханный, в ссадинах, оставленных Сарханом во время последней чудовищной ночи, с синяками на запястьях, с размазанной по телу кровью, и это уже навсегда, и ничего не изменить — любимый тигр загрыз его.

Сархан с горестным воплем разрывает на себе одежды, падает на пол возле трупа Мели и безутешно рыдает. Он захлебывается и давится слезами, чт _о_ эти одежды — сердце вырвать бы из груди и не чувствовать ни вины, ни страдания, ни одиночества, вечного и непоправимого…

Он не знает, сколько времени проводит так. Обессилевший, опухший от слез, он встает и смотрит на Мели. Он понимает, что нужно делать.

***

Снова переодевшись, Сархан успевает отлучиться в лавку и незаметно пронести огромную груду своих приобретений в Башню правосудия через потайную дверь. Он приходит с ними к Мели, лежащему внизу, и почтительно опускается перед ним на колени.

— Господин Мельхис, — говорит он дрожащим голосом, — ты был так добр ко мне, а я тебя убил. Но я исправлю, что смогу! Ты ведь и сам говорил: теперь мы навсегда вместе, и все еще обязательно будет хорошо…

Струйки воды растекаются по каменному полу — шериф бережно смывает кровь с лица и волос своего Мели, прикасаясь к нему так уважительно и трепетно, как никогда раньше. Он властно заставляет себя преодолеть страх и неприязнь к трупному холоду, к смердению раны — это он, Сархан, виноват, что так случилось, значит, должен терпеть! Он смиряется, покоряется неизбежному. Обтирает тело Мели, бережно расчесывает мокрые черные волосы — за полгода седины в них прибавилось. Сархан, один Сархан тому причина… 

— Прости меня, Мели, — шепчет он, сбрызгивая длинные пряди духами. На миг ему кажется, что он зря тратит время — Мели нет здесь и никогда более не будет, к чему эта пустая возня? Сархан бранит и упрекает себя: он причинил Мели зло и теперь должен служить ему, чтобы все загладить. Он наливает в ладонь ароматное масло, осторожно втирает его в остывшую пересохшую кожу Мельхиса. Это так не похоже на их прежние ласки…  
— Ты ведь любишь это, да, Мели? — спрашивает он у мертвого. И сам себе отвечает: — Да, мой дорогой, благодарю тебя! 

Горькие слезы льются и льются из его глаз.

— Прости, — говорит он, осторожно перекладывая тело на свой уличный плащ, — я сейчас!

Он быстро заправляет и зажигает новые светильники, расставляет их на полу точным полукругом, стараясь, чтобы промежутки между ними получились одинаковыми. 

— Видишь, Мели, теперь будет светло. Так лучше, правда?

Никто не отвечает Сархану. Ему снова становится страшно, и из-за этого он злится на Мели. Подходит к трупу и сердито говорит, неуклюже вытирая сгибом локтя мокрые глаза:

— Вот всегда ты так! Всегда я для тебя последний, мною можно пренебречь, можно бросить меня одного, выставить вон! Меня, а не твоих приятелей-магов! Скажи-ка мне, Мели, где теперь твои хваленые друзья?! Где твой Белкет, почему не справляется о тебе?! Где твои слуги, твои сиротки, твои былые макатаны?! Где твоя Скорпиониха?! Все бросили тебя, потому что ты мертв, да, Мели?! И только я, один я остался с тобою рядом, меня одного не пугает, что мы умер, один я до сих пор служу тебе и желаю видеть! А им больше нет до тебя дела, Мели. Ты же не накормишь их теперь, не отвалишь им золота, не купишь у них волшебные вещи, не затопишь им баню, не раскуришь их вялые кальяны. Белкету не нужен мертвый посол, рабам не нужен мертвый хозяин, преступной стерве не нужен мертвый покровитель. Ты вообще никому не нужен, кроме меня, Мели! И ты никогда, никогда этого не оценишь…

Он останавливается и переводит дух. Склоняется над телом, и его слезы капают покойному на чело. Сархан гладит влажные волосы трупа:

— Прости, Мели. Отныне я не упрекну тебя! Я так часто бывал несправедлив, но с сего дня все переменится. Ты — моя жизнь, и мы с тобою уже не разлучимся! 

Сархан торопится соорудить для Мельхиса достойное ложе: аккуратно складывает друг на друга большие тюфяки, застилает их дорогими покровами, взбивает подушки и все это время говорит с любовником — порой ему даже кажется, что Мели слышит его. Он достает новую одежду, почти такую же, какую Мельхис носил при жизни, красивые туфли, драгоценные перстни — он потратил на них почти все золото, что у него было, но для своего Мели ему ничего не жаль! 

— Я помогу тебе одеться, мой милый, — бормочет он. Переворачивая тяжелое тело, с трудом надевая перстни на одеревеневшие пальцы мертвого, он опять начинает плакать.   
— Ничего, ничего, — шепчет он. — Теперь мы с тобою связаны навеки, Мели. Никто тебя у меня не отнимет, и я никогда не предам тебя, мой единственный. Никогда больше… 

Всхлипывая, он кое-как поднимает труп и переносит его на постель. Пытается сложить Мельхису руки на животе, хоть это и непросто — они никак не хотят занять должное положение, разглаживает на нем одежды, еще раз бережно расчесывает подсохшие волосы, а потом накидывает на Мели покрывало. Задуманное исполнено, но он не может отойти от мертвеца: как только он сделает шаг назад и окажется вне светлого полукруга, все будет кончено. Мельхис навсегда останется на этой стороне, а он — на той. Это неизбежно, и все-таки Сархан оттягивает роковой момент, как может. Он глядит на покрывало, недовольно качает головой и проводит с Мели еще добрых полчаса, распределяя складки на светлой материи так, чтобы они легли ровно и правильно. 

Увы, он обречен. Плача, он в последний раз целует волосы Мели, отступает за светильники и, оказавшись в полутьме, низко кланяется ему. Рыдания душат Сархана. Он, снова опускаясь на колени, глядит на освещенное ложе Мельхиса, спящего вечным сном и красивого даже в смерти.

— Прости меня, Мели… Я так виноват перед тобой! Но теперь мы с тобою уже не расстанемся. Мой повелитель, мой королевич, мой бог! Я буду приходить к тебе каждый день, клянусь, и стану подливать масло, и у тебя всегда будет светло. Ты видишь, я принес такие же лампы, как та, что светила нам по ночам? Я ничего не забыл: ни твоей доброты, ни твоей любви, мой драгоценный господин. Я согрешил против тебя, но я раскаиваюсь. Отныне я твой верный раб и защитник! Никто больше не тронет тебя, не обманет, не ограбит, не предаст. Что бы ни сделалось с телом твоим, мой ненаглядный, для меня оно всегда останется прекрасным. Я буду постоянно спускаться сюда и рассказывать тебе обо всем, как ты рассказывал мне прежде. Я верну тебе долг, мой любезный, мой солнцеликий Мели…

Он еще долго стоит на коленях, кланяется, простираясь на полу и содрогаясь от рыданий, а потом медленно поднимается, растирает затекшие суставы, подбирает все, что принес из своих покоев, и тяжело, едва передвигая ноги, идет по лестнице наверх. Пытаясь остановить бесконечный поток слез, он утешает себя тем, что даже в гибели Мели можно найти кое-что хорошее, отчего она не покажется такой уж страшной: никто теперь не отнимет его у Сархана, да и сам Мели уже никуда не уйдет и не изгонит своего тигра. Они больше не смогут ни отвергнуть, ни потерять друг друга.

— Это город скоро станет нашим, Мели, — говорит он сам себе. — Жаль, что ты не увидишь этого, но обещаю: ты, мой милый, останешься лежать в самом сердце Аль-Бетиля, будешь всегда рядом со мною и разделишь мою победу! Никто не нужен мне, кроме тебя, и я вернусь, я непременно вернусь к тебе, только подожди немного…

Вечереет. Сархан долго стоит у окна в зале собраний и смотрит на Аль-Бетиль, пустой без Мели и отныне такой лишний. Да пропади он пропадом со своими разбойниками, шерифами, магами, что теперь в нем проку? Это все Мели, жирная похотливая скотина Мели, надо было убить его раньше, чтобы не страдать так безумно и долго! Это он отнял у Сархана сердце и душу, отнял свободу и радость обладания властью, но Сархан простит, все простит ему! Он останется на посту во имя того, чтобы расправиться со Скорпионом и отомстить за друга. Он добьется своего, а потом истребит всю эту нечисть, перережет, передушит людей Эльмиры одного за другим… Надо последить за Марьям, которая знает слишком много. Сейчас, когда Беким и Мели мертвы, они с Марьям остались совсем одни. Можно было бы привести ее в свои покои, но трогать ее после проклятого Бекима… 

Сархан пытается разозлиться, однако вместо целебной ярости им овладевает черная тоска, словно кто-то тянет его туда, куда ушел Мели, настойчиво зовет за собой. «Я не сумею без тебя, господин Мельхис! Если ничего не получится…» Он смотрит вниз с высоты — нет, она ему не страшна, никогда он ее не боялся. Он боялся лишь одного, и его тайный кошмар успел претвориться в жизнь.

Солнце понемногу клонится к закату. Опустошенный Сархан ждет возвращения Мериха. Он думает о Мели, о том, как теперь поступить со Скорпионом и что сказать шерифам, и еще не знает, что этим вечером уснет навсегда. 

**II. Безвременье**

Сархан просыпается. Он изумленно озирается вокруг, понимая, что лежит на улице, прямо на камнях. Он встает, ощущая нарастающую тревогу и странную тяжесть: он вроде бы свободен, не чувствует ни усталости, ни сведенных мышц, ни пугающего, хоть и привычного, онемения рук, но нечто все же сковывает его, мешает ему. А главное, он никак не поймет, отчего заснул посреди дороги. 

Над Сарханом горит жаркий, кровавый закат, но внезапно без какого-либо предвестия поднимается страшная буря. Пыль и песок летят ему в лицо, он пробует закрыться, но почему-то не может — так порой бывает во сне, но ведь он уже проснулся, это явь? Он пытается идти против свистящего потока, в который превращаются мириады песчинок, гонимых ветром, с трудом сдвигается с места и лихорадочно соображает, что с ним и где укрыться от безумствующей стихии.   
Судя по дороге, на которой он очутился, совсем рядом Башня правосудия с ее тесными покоями и его любимым залом собраний, до нее буквально несколько шагов. Надо скорее добраться туда — и он ищет ее взглядом, щурясь и пытаясь отвернуться от ветра и песка, летящего в лицо, а когда находит, его тревога превращается в неудержимый животный страх. Неужели он все-таки сошел с ума?!

Он видит ее — Башню правосудия. Необъятная, многократно разросшаяся ввысь и вширь, напоминающая гигантский срамной уд, она теперь словно живая — она будто дышит, что-то струится изнутри по ее стенам. Окруженная клубами бурой пыли, она пронзает небеса, точно жаркое полное тело, а ее вершина скрывается за густыми темными облаками. Сархан не замечает в ней ни одного окна — лишь стены, отвратительно похожие на плоть, но он знает, что неподалеку есть неприметная потайная дверь, через которую можно попасть сперва внутрь, а потом — в его покои. И спрятаться…

Он медленно, так медленно, будто не идет, а плывет сквозь поток песка и пыли, пробирается к заветному проходу. Безуспешно шарит по теплой, ритмично пульсирующей стене в поисках скрытого замка, но внезапно дверь распахивается сама, и Сархана оглушают адский визг, крики и стоны. За дверью вместо знакомой темноты и духоты какое-то красное месиво, тайник с лестницей выглядит как распотрошенная утроба, источающая чудовищную тошнотворную вонь, а дверной проем расползается, словно огромная резаная рана, и превращается в крутящуюся воронку. Она начинает властно затягивать Сархана внутрь, и старший шериф понимает, что вот-вот захлебнется, утонет в гадкой, зловонной кровавой каше... 

Он отчаянно кричит и ценой неимоверного усилия вырывается. Дверь захлопывается, стена снова делается пульсирующей и гладкой. Сархан в ужасе пятится, не понимая, что происходит. Это не явь. Не может быть явь. Если он все еще спит, то почему не проснется? Если он бредит, то почему так страшно?! 

Он поворачивается и пытается бежать, а потом останавливается и просто идет неизвестно куда, гонимый ветром и летящими колючими песчинками — тонкий распахнутый кафтан не спасает, и они нещадно жалят тело старшего шерифа. 

В Аль-Бетиле нет ни души, дома пусты, частью разрушены и погребены под толщей пыли — город словно вымер когда-то давным-давно. Сархан испуганно озирается, и вдруг его осеняет: надо идти к Мели! Конечно же, его умный, рассудительный, всегда все знающий господин Мельхис — вот кто расскажет, что случилось здесь, пока он спал. Мели ему объяснит!

Сархан, утопая по колено в песке, а временами проваливаясь почти по пояс, вспоминает дорогу к рыночной площади — на ее месте царствует пустыня, но дом Мельхиса — о счастье! — цел, и резные ворота открыты, пусть и наполовину засыпаны. За воротами никого — ни слуг, ни привратника. Куда все они подевались и почему покинули Мельхиса? Сархана опять охватывает страх: а вдруг с Мели что-то случилось?! Ведь он, когда спал там, на камнях возле Башни правосудия, видел не только их мучительную страсть, не только тайные свидания и ссоры — он видел кошмар, настоящий кошмар, который не может быть правдой. Сархан должен предупредить Мели об опасности и защитить! 

Его тревога снова растет с каждой минутой: конюшня во дворе пуста, колодец, столы мастеров и оба входа в дом занесены песком. Но Сархан знает еще один путь — по старой лестнице, ведущей наверх. Он, помогая себе ладонями, через заносы пробирается к ограде — от нее видна едва ли половина, отыскивает ногами древние каменные ступени и, еле вырвавшись из песчаного плена, поднимается по ним. 

Снаружи в замке торчит ключ на плетеном шнурке. Сархан поворачивает его, и дверь открывается. Внутри дома тихо и темно — окна занавешены, входы в покои затворены, но Сархану не привыкать странствовать здесь в ночи. Он добирается до комнаты Мели — она, как всегда, не заперта; входит, берет знакомую ночную лампу…

Пламя в лампе вспыхивает, словно костер, и Сархан вскрикивает — вся комната Мели в крови. Огонь обжигает ему руки, но Сархан не замечает этого — он смотрит на полог, покрытый темно-красными пятнами. Кровь повсюду: на стене, на полу, на ковре, даже на потолке над ложем… Его сон был вещим — кто-то убил Мели. Но кто?! 

Он нерешительно подходит к пологу и отодвигает его. Волосы на его голове встают дыбом от страха — на багровой от крови постели он видит что-то темное и большое, накрытое полупрозрачной тканью. Сархан понимает, что нужно бежать отсюда, бежать как можно скорее, пока с ним самим не случилось беды, но, повинуясь болезненному, губительному любопытству, остается и поднимает покрывало.

Перед ним лежит Мельхис — неподвижный, с красиво зачесанными волосами, в нарядных одеждах и почему-то обутый. Руки его чинно сложены на пухлом животике, глаза закрыты, но он не дышит. 

— Мели, — тихо зовет Сархан, напуганный и растерянный, как дитя, и вдруг веки Мельхиса распахиваются. 

Сархан уже не кричит, а истошно орет, потому что глаз у Мели нет — вместо них зияют пустые провалы глазниц, в глубине виднеются светлые кости. Мельхис не встает с ложа, а плавно взмывает вверх — так же прямо, как лежал, — и зависает перед самым лицом Сархана. На его шее вдруг разверзается огромная рана — ее края расходятся, выворачиваются наружу, из нее ручьем течет кровь, заливая одежду, руки висящего и все вокруг, а Мельхис бессильно роняет голову на грудь.

— Убийца… — раздается жуткое бульканье. — Лжец… Убийца…

Сархан, вопящий от ужаса, бежит, не чуя ног, обратно в темный коридор. Там он, почти обезумевший, заставляет себя оглянуться. Тело Мельхиса тихонько покачивается на том же месте, кровь льется и льется на пол. Мели не преследует Сархана, и тот с криком выбегает из дома, захлопывает за собою дверь и быстро поворачивает ключ…

Он падает на вытертые ступени и некоторое время стоит на четвереньках, зажмурившись и не смея шелохнуться. Что это было там, в комнате?! Что случилось с Мельхисом? Кто лжец и убийца?! Сархан не может перевести дух от страха. Он понимает, что должен уйти — может быть, ему удастся разобраться, что произошло в этом городе, в этом доме, в этих покоях… Но куда уйти? 

Он, шатаясь, спускается по лестнице и снова проваливается в песок по самые чресла. Пробирается к воротам, выглядывает на бывшую площадь, но потом соображает, что нужно идти вверх по холму, и сворачивает на боковую улицу. Ему действительно становится легче — песка здесь намного меньше. Поднявшись на холм, Сархан чувствует, что вот-вот разрыдается от отчаяния: кругом, куда ни глянь, только пыль, темные облака и мертвый город, наполовину проглоченный пустыней. Он совсем один, словно заблудился в собственном кошмаре и не может проснуться, куда ему теперь отправляться, что делать дальше?! 

Сархан решает вернуться к Башне правосудия — дорога, ведущая к ней, тянется до городских врат и уходит в даль. Топчущие ее воины, странники и купцы видят в пути лишь барханы и редкие деревья, каким-то чудом умудряющиеся расти на неплодной земле. Сархан хочет посмотреть, нельзя ли и ему пройти по этой дороге, попробовать добраться до места, где еще остались люди. Звери. Хоть кто-нибудь! Хоть что-нибудь, кроме бури, пыли и брошенных домов! Он спускается с холма и снова начинает тяжкое путешествие через горы песка.

Башня правосудия видна отовсюду. Она сладострастно вонзается в плотные темные тучи, входит в них, как нож в живое мясо, и само небо для нее точно влагалище для меча — тесные, узкие ножны. Она одновременно страшна, отвратительна и прекрасна. Сархан останавливается возле нее отдохнуть, хотя приближаться к живым стенам уже не рискует. 

Неподалеку от него вырастают два силуэта, непонятно откуда взявшиеся. За пеленой летящего песка Сархан не видит, кто это, но, обрадованный, спешит к людям, замершим неподвижно, словно буря им нипочем. Он зовет, пробуя докричаться до них сквозь непрерывный шум и шорох, подходит почти вплотную, и один из них оборачивается. На Сархана смотрят в упор тусклые мертвые глаза, зубы оскалены в знакомой усмешке. Шея и грудь покрыты темной свернувшейся кровью. Шерага…

Сархан охает, пытается бежать прочь, но перед ним встает, мешая пройти, Беким. Мертвый приятель с перерезанной шеей указывает на свои заскорузлые, в красно-бурых пятнах, одежды.

— Зачем ты убил нас, Сархан? — произносит он, и голос его так неестественен и страшен, что у Сархана, и без того потрясенного, снова поднимаются дыбом волосы. Он вспоминает свои сны и нож, которым зарезал этих двоих… 

Они неумолимо надвигаются на него, и тут в Сархане помимо звериного ужаса вспыхивает гнев. Он пытается выхватить меч, но меча нет. Тогда он замахивается кулаком и вопит что есть силы:

— Чего вы хотите от меня?! Вы сами, сами во всем повинны! Развратники, желавшие отнять чужое и получить от этого выгоду! Один сторговался с воровкой, другой глумился над тем, чего со своими шлюхами никогда не познает! Вы оба — продажные свиньи, вы оба предали меня! Я не боюсь вас! Подходите, я дам вам поединок! Двое на одного, ну же! Что, боитесь?! Тогда сочтемся в следующей жизни! А теперь убирайтесь отсюда и никогда больше не путайтесь у меня под ногами, иначе, клянусь, я не оставлю от вас даже трупов!

Он разъяряется так, что забывает о страхе, пытается схватить стоящего рядом Бекима за плечи, но его руки проходят сквозь тело шерифа, не встречая преграды, и Сархан едва не падает, потеряв равновесие. Оба призрака внезапно начинают тускнеть, растворяются в воздухе и исчезают. 

— Вот так-то, — торжествующе хрипит Сархан. — Вот так-то!

Оставшись один, он плетется вон из города, но за вратами получает сокрушительный удар: дорога кончается, кругом только пустыня, продуваемая ветром. Сархан в отчаянии бежит, не глядя под ноги и пытаясь пробиться сквозь песчаную бурю, но у него ничего не выходит. Он останавливается, тяжело дыша и чувствуя головокружение. Еще немного — и он умрет или окончательно помешается. «Скорее бы!» — невольно думает Сархан и внезапно видит три неподвижно стоящие у городской стены фигуры в сером.

Уверенный в себе после поединка с призрачными Шерагой и Бекимом, он подходит к трем вонючим крысам, которых ненавидит больше всех на свете. При его приближении на их одеждах проступают сырые темные пятна. 

— Сархан… — шелестят голоса. — Уговор… Уговор…  
— Уговор? — Сархан разражается диким хохотом. — Уговор?! Вы обманули меня, мерзавцы! Вы взяли плату и не исполнили работу, вы ограбили дом, где даже нужники недостойны убирать! Благодарите меня за то, что я так быстро убил вас, а не предал пыткам и сожжению на городской площади, грязные твари! Я еще найду вас, вы и мертвые от меня не скроетесь! В следующей жизни достану! Вон с глаз моих, поганое отродье!

Призраки тают, а Сархан снова безумно хохочет, уже не обращая внимания на бурю. 

— Вы не запугаете меня! — задрав голову и раскинув руки, выкрикивает он в почерневшее небо. — Я не боюсь вас! Слышите, вы все?! Не боюсь! Беким, Шерага, где вы? Вас нет, вы мертвы, вы жалкие трусливые тени! Кто там еще остался?! Скорпион, Марьям, Мерих, выходите, сучьи ублюдки, сразимся! Я задушу вас голыми руками…  
— Я здесь, Сархан.

Что старший шериф не ожидает услышать в ответ, так это живой человеческий голос. Знакомый голос. Сархан в изумлении оборачивается и видит невдалеке Мериха. Его почти невозможно узнать — он прячется в столбе света, который выходит откуда-то из недр земли и исчезает в черном небе, покрытом толстыми тучами, бесстыдно насевшими на похотливую Башню правосудия. Сархан не может подойти к нему — что-то не пускает его.

— Откуда ты взялся и зачем явился? — кричит Сархан, перекрывая свист песка и вой ветра.   
— Ты звал меня, Сархан, — хладнокровно отвечает Мерих издали. — Я пришел на твой зов, хотя и сам немало сему удивился. Не думал, что ты пожелаешь свидеться после смерти.  
— Разве ты мертв, Мерих? Ты не похож на призрак!  
— Нет, Сур. Это ты мертв, а я пока еще жив и не ожидал, что смогу тебя услышать.  
— Я… мертв? Мерих, — спрашивает Сархан и дрожит, — а где же я? В аду? Я все-таки демон? Это Шио?  
— Нет, ты не демон. Будь так, ты не остался бы один и не мучился, как сейчас, а сразу отправился бы к сородичам — нет большей радости для демонов, чем терзать друг друга, а ты терзаешь себя самого. Ты человек, Сур, — я чувствую твое страдание и вовсе тому не рад.

Сархан почему-то знает, что Мерих не лжет. Он не демон, но он мертв. Мертв…

— Я не понимаю! — в отчаянии говорит он. — Как так? Ведь я слышу тебя, живого, и не слышу Мели, которого убили — дом моего верного спутника заброшен и залит кровью! Если я мертв, то где Шио, где луна, где паутина Асхи?! Кто врет — ты или книги, писаные святошами?! Ничего того, что они обещали, здесь нет! Кругом только песок, разруха и призраки. И ни единой души, кроме нас! Почему никто не нашел меня, кроме тебя?!  
— Я не могу объяснить тебе, Сур, — говорит Мерих, — я сам не понимаю, как это снова получилось. Может быть, Марьям права… А ты видишь только то, что способен видеть, — отвечает Мерих. В его голосе Сархану чудится не издевка, но сочувствие. — Слепой при жизни, ты остался слепым и в смерти. То, что вокруг тебя, — не Шио, а ты сам. Твой личный крохотный ад. Мир, что соткал за прежние годы твой собственный дух. Ты до сих пор столь сильно погружен в себя, в свои страхи и страсти, что не видишь ни подлинного устроения бытия, ни богов, ни даже Мельхиса. Он рядом с тобой, а ты об этом не догадываешься, и так было всегда.  
— Я не верю тебе! — кричит Сархан. — Не верю! Его убили, его нет здесь!  
— Его убил ты, Сархан, — теперь голос Мериха холоден и беспощаден, — и ты останешься в том же положении, будешь страдать снова и снова, пока не признаешь правду, пока не скажешь себе, кем на самом деле он был для тебя. Ты всегда обманывал и себя, и Мельхиса, а лжец обречен и при жизни, и после смерти ходить по кругу. Прими истину, Сархан, иначе будешь мучиться вечно. 

Свет гаснет, и Мерих исчезает. Сархан зовет его, а потом в отчаянии опускается на песок и долго сидит неподвижно.

Мерих… Неважно, откуда он обо всем узнал, откуда взялся здесь и куда потом исчез. Но зачем он оклеветал Сархана, а потом бросил одного в сомнениях?! Неужели Сархану еще мало ужаса, одиночества, боли?! Ведь это именно он, Мерих, солгал ему! Сархан всегда был честен и перед собой, и перед Мельхисом! Он ведь всегда почитал Мели и говорил ему…

…что он дурак. Толстяк. Раздувшаяся свинья. Похотливая скотина. Остолоп. Жирный боров. Развратник. Изнеженный ленивый бездельник. Сообщник преступницы. Мучитель, наслаждающийся чужим страданием и желающий властвовать над другими.

Ну и что с того! Слова — это только слова, они ничего не значат. В главном Сархан все равно был правдив. Он не скрывал своих чувств, он хорошо относился к Мели. Он каждый день приходил к нему и…

…жадно пожирал отменные яства с его стола, пил его вино, а потом оскорблял его. Млел от наслаждения в его уютной бане, на его дорогих коврах и в его роскошной постели, а потом унижал его. Подозревал, завидовал, обвинял. Мог спасти от Скорпиона, но не спас, предпочел нарушить закон, чтобы убрать ее с дороги — со своей дороги, а не с пути Мели. У него, у старшего шерифа Аль-Бетиля, не хватило ума и толку помочь единственному другу — лишь причинить ему еще больше вреда. Он обожал ласки Мели, его объятия, в которых получал все, что только пожелает, его изощренную страстность — и отверг их. Он так любил тело Мели — и осквернил его. Он обижал Мели. Он заставлял его ревновать без повода. Он ударил его. Он убил его.

 _«Зачем же ты обманул меня, Сур?»_

Сархан, рыдая, сворачивается на песке в клубок, чтобы ничего больше не вспоминать, и ногтями раздирает себе лицо.

***

Он понуро бредет обратно в город. Темные тучи, жадно обхватившие Башню правосудия, будто разжимаются и расходятся. Теперь она видна во всей красе, могучая, несокрушимая, вздыбившая над мертвым Аль-Бетилем свое огромное, самим небом облизанное навершие. 

Кровавый закат освещает Сархану путь. Он возвращается к дому Мели. Долго идет через пески, поднимается по ступеням, отпирает знакомую дверь…

Призрак до сих пор там, в покоях. Сарханом опять овладевает неудержимый ужас — при его появлении висящий в воздухе Мельхис начинает страшно хрипеть, кровь, льющаяся из его горла, рекой течет к ногам Сархана… 

А Сархан вдруг все понимает. Понимает — и кричит:

— Зачем ты пугаешь меня?! Нет, ты не Мели! Ты — подделка, мираж! Мели никогда бы не поступил так со мною! Он любил меня! Любил, понимаешь?! А я любил его… 

Потрясенный тем, что только что произнес, он замолкает и чувствует, что сказал правду. Призрак тоже затихает — прекращается хрип, останавливается кровавый дождь, а Сархан чувствует невероятное облегчение. Он поднимает голову и кричит еще громче:

— Я любил его! Я всегда любил его! Я обожал его, я желал его с первой нашей встречи, я был счастливее всех, когда он одарил меня своими ласками! Да, всё так! Я жить без него не мог, без моего Мели! Ты ничего не знаешь о нас, глупая тень! Исчезни!

Но призрак не исчезает, только замирает. Сархан, осмелев, приближается к ложу Мели. Крови вокруг заметно меньше, но она куда страшнее — теперь она настоящая. Сархан вспоминает все, что случилось в этих покоях.

— Мели! — неслышно ахает он, медленно сползает на пол и заходится горьким, надрывным плачем. Только теперь он до конца осознает, что сделал.

— Мели! — умоляет он. — Прости меня, Мели! Вернись! Я больше никогда, клянусь, никогда никого не трону, никогда тебя не обижу! Я обещаю, Мели, даю слово! Только вернись, сделай так, чтобы ничего этого не было! Мой добрый, мой ненаглядный толстячок, ведь ты же настоящий маг, ты сумеешь, пожалуйста, отмени все это, исправь то, что я натворил…

Он поднимает глаза на призрак.

— Прости, что я хотел прогнать тебя, — просит он. — Если ты — все, что осталось мне от Мели, не уходи, прошу! Я буду заботиться о тебе, как никогда не заботился о нем. Молю тебя, останься, если еще не поздно. Я закрою твои раны, я помогу тебе омыться и сменить одежды, я стану служить тебе так, как никогда не служил ему! Я буду защищать и беречь тебя… — он сам не понимает, что говорит, он хочет одного: чтобы Мели, хотя бы такой — израненный, грязный, мертвый, остался с ним. Но этому желанию тоже не суждено сбыться — призрак делается прозрачным и пропадает. Сархан в отчаянии, обливаясь слезами, смотрит в окно на неподвижное вечернее солнце. 

— Хорошо, — шепчет он, молитвенно складывая руки, — хорошо… Пусть так. Я не заслужил тебя, Мели. Я слишком виноват, я недостоин того, чтобы ты оставался рядом. Я — чудовище, зверь, убийца, и я должен быть один. Но я все равно принесу тебе пользу, Мели! Я уберу твои покои, буду хранить их и ждать тебя. Может быть, однажды ты все-таки захочешь вернуться, сумеешь хотя бы простить меня…

Он обходит пустой дом, заглядывает на кухню, в комнату Скорпиона, в диванную, в темную баню — там почему-то все еще тепло и влажно, и Сархан гладит нагретый камень, как что-то живое и родное, склоняет на него голову. В ушах его все громче и громче звучит соблазнительный шепоток Мельхиса… 

Наплакавшись, он возвращается в спальню. Снимает окровавленный полог, уносит прочь испорченные покрывала, разыскивает в доме новые и перестилает постель, терпеливо оттирает кровь от пола и стены. Аккуратно закрывает тайник для сокровищ, распахивает занавеси на окнах, впуская в покои лучи солнца и свежий воздух — пыль уже улеглась, и в городе наконец-то есть чем дышать. Чистит ковер и метет комнату, бережно раскладывает вещи Мели так, чтобы они лежали красиво и правильно, и — это его особая страсть — выравнивает алые подушки, выстраивает их в ряд. Он отлично умеет наводить порядок, так пусть в доме его возлюбленного, в лучшем месте на свете, будет уютно! 

Покончив с уборкой, Сархан садится возле окна и долго-долго глядит на вечный застывший закат. Он исполнил все, что обещал, сделал, что мог, но ничего не меняется. Нет ни Мели, ни выхода... 

Всхлипнув, он ложится на свежую постель и закрывает глаза. Ему кажется, что он снова чувствует тонкий запах любимого. 

— Мели, — шепчет Сархан, — где бы ты ни был сейчас, знай, я хочу одного — обнять тебя. Обнять, укрыть и вымолить у тебя прощение. Больше мне ничего не надо, мой желанный, славный, единственный Мели. Если бы ты знал, как я люблю тебя…  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, мой дорогой, — взволнованно отвечает ему знакомый ласковый голос. — Наконец-то ты вернулся ко мне! 

Не веря своим ушам, Сархан медленно поворачивается. В Аль-Бетиле ночь, за окном огромная, во все небо, луна, а рядом с ним сидит настоящий, не призрачный, красивый и помолодевший Мели, который озабоченно и радостно глядит на него.

— Мели! — еле слышно произносит Сархан. Они тянутся друг к другу и замирают, охваченные нежностью. Они почему-то не могут коснуться друг друга, но это уже неважно.  
— Мой дорогой, — голос Мельхиса так мелодичен и прекрасен, что Сархан готов слушать его бесконечно, — как я счастлив, что ты очнулся! Ты давно не приходил в себя, а я все сидел и сидел здесь, не хотел оставлять тебя даже на мгновение. Ты так страшно бредил, и я боялся, что снова потеряю тебя и уже не найду…  
— Мне снились кошмары, Мели, — говорит Сархан. Его голос, наоборот, слаб и еле слышен. После краткого счастья ужас наваливается на него с новой силой, и он, как ему кажется, отчаянно кричит, а на самом деле бессильно стонет: — Мне снилось, что я убил тебя!   
— Все давно прошло, мой дорогой, — смех Мельхиса для слуха Сархана словно музыка. — Это лишь плохой сон, который надобно оставить позади. Ведь мы снова вместе! Но ты жестоко мучился перед пробуждением, я так волновался за тебя! Тебе было очень плохо, а я не знал, чем помочь, я был со-вер-шен-но беспомощен. Совершенно! Пытался поговорить с тобой, разбудить тебя, все время звал, но ты не слышал… Как я могу на тебя сердиться? Я был наказан за то, что не прислушался к тебе в должное время, мой мальчик, не понял, насколько тебе тяжко…  
— Что ты, Мели! — шепчет Сархан. — Это я навеки виновен перед тобою и надеюсь лишь на твою милость. Прости меня, умоляю, прости за все! Я стану для тебя, кем ты пожелаешь — слугой, рабом, тенью твоей, только не гони меня, позволь заслужить прощение!  
— Я давно простил тебя! Нет нужды тебе быть прислужником, мой мальчик, — с любовью говорит Мели, улыбаясь ему. — Нас с тобой ждут иные дела!   
— Какие? Я пойду с тобой куда угодно, сделаю что угодно, только скажи!  
— Этот дом долго был нашим приютом, Сур, — произносит Мели с сожалением, — но пришла пора расставаться с ним.   
— Зачем?!  
— Тут все ненастоящее, мой дорогой. Мы вне привычного мира, Сур, и для нас с тобой уже ничего не будет так, как раньше. Даже здесь. Это греза, вымысел, мой и наш общий.  
— Я… уже знаю.  
— Тогда ты знаешь и то, что мы должны уйти. Наши прежние жизни завершены, моя любовь, и наши воспоминания тоже скоро рассыплются в прах. Мы многое перенесли и запомнили самое главное, но теперь надо покинуть это место. Впереди дальняя дорога, мой мальчик.

Сархан чувствует, что не в силах подняться.

— Я не могу, Мели. Я слаб. Мне страшно!  
— Не бойся, друг мой. Я поведу тебя, — и Сархана обволакивает ласковое тепло.

***

Они идут по пустыне вдвоем. За сияющим во тьме силуэтом плетется бледная, еле видимая тень.

— Ты видел, каким прекрасным стал Аль-Бетиль, Сур? — восторженно спрашивает Мельхис, оборачиваясь. Он дожидается Сархана и замедляет шаг, чтобы друг мог держаться рядом. — Даже лучше, чем раньше!

Сархан кивает — он почти не может говорить. Город, оставшийся позади, расцвечен огнями, Башня правосудия похожа на маяк, указывающий странникам путь во тьме. Она так величава и красива, что сравниться с нею может разве что темный дворец архонта Белкета. Ветра нет, среди песков тихо, и до слуха путников еще доносятся смех и музыка. Мели счастливо улыбается, а Сархан любуется им и старается не отстать. Подле Мели ему спокойнее, теплее и светлее, да и идти намного проще.

Вскоре Аль-Бетиль скрывается из виду. Перед ними во тьме остается только необъятный, во все небо, лунный диск. Сархан смотрит на луну, и на миг ему кажется, что на него тоже кто-то глядит — ему чудятся огромные немигающие глаза, внимательные и ясные, как у Мели. Он робко останавливается, пораженный этим зрелищем. 

— Что это? — шепчет он. — Что это такое?  
— Какая красота! — слышит он мягкий восхищенный голос. — Правда, мой дорогой? Ты не верил — взгляни теперь сам!

Пустыня исчезает, и перед ними разворачивается бескрайнее звездное полотно. Ничего не остается для них, кроме темноты — она оживает, становится густой и бархатистой — и великого множества светящихся искр, поднимающихся к бледной луне, удаляющихся от нее и исчезающих в ярко-алых, темно-багровых и золотистых водоворотах, возникающих то тут, то там. 

В один из таких водоворотов готовится нырнуть сияющая звездочка, которую Сархан узнает безошибочно, хотя она теперь невероятно далека от него.

— Куда же ты?! — в отчаянии зовет он, боясь потерять единственную дорогую для него душу, которую снова обрел с таким трудом. Любимый голос отвечает ему:  
— Меня зовут, мой дорогой, мне пора! Не станем прощаться — ведь мы очень скоро свидимся!  
— Я хочу с тобой! — просит Сархан. — Не оставляй меня одного!  
— Я никогда не оставлю тебя, мой мальчик! — слышится в ответ. — Ты еще очень слаб, ты истаял и похож на ущербный месяц, на блюдо с отбитыми краями, и тебе пока нельзя следовать за мною, но я обещаю: мы обязательно встретимся и долго-долго будем вместе! Я непременно тебя дождусь!  
— Я найду тебя! — из последних сил кричит Сархан. — Найду, чего бы мне это ни стоило, клянусь! 

В нестерпимом сиянии он различает чье-то лицо — кто-то давно знакомый тепло улыбается ему. Алый водоворот затягивает в себя одинокую звездочку, и все прекращается.

Бывший Сархан чувствует, как во тьме колышутся неисчислимые бесплотные нити, словно где-то вдали трудится за огромным станом незримый ткач. Он обнаруживает, что одна из нитей тянется к нему самому. Кто-то — он не видит и не понимает кто — кружит возле него, неслышно опутывая его, бессильного, маленького, жалкого, этой нитью, будто невидимые пауки сплетают вокруг него уютный теплый кокон. Ему становится легче, он медленно погружается в дрему, но настойчиво бормочет:

— Я все равно тебя найду. Все равно… 

Последнее, что он помнит, — мириады звезд, мерцающих повсюду, куда ни глянь, миллионы искорок, поднимающихся к луне, и странные капли, похожие на дождь или слезы, временами срывающиеся с нее и исчезающие в теплой живой темноте. Он ощущает сотни колебаний бесплотных паутинок в руках — или в лапках — неутомимых работников и понимает, что не одинок, что тесно связан своей нитью с тысячами иных созданий… Он чувствует, как его убежище пропитывает что-то влажное, но приятное, пахнущее тем, кого он любил, и всем, что ему нравилось. Кто-то неколебимо верит в него, дорожит им и исцеляет, оплакивая. В тот же миг тоска, боязнь и боль оставляют его, и он засыпает, больше не пытаясь поймать взгляд огромных, бездонных глаз.

Крошечный, сам собою искалеченный, изорванный, почти невидимый дух не подозревает, что его клятва вскоре сбудется: когда он окрепнет и будет готов, какая-то сила вырвет его из тесного убежища и забросит в страшный алый водоворот. Ему покажется, что все это только сон, и он действительно снова уснет, и будет спать очень долго, пока не попадет в страшные жернова, которые едва не раздавят, не перемелют его живьем. Он снова вспомнит, что такое ужас и боль, снова будет беспомощен и жалок, снова не поймет, где он и что с ним творится, снова будет кричать и плакать. Не способный ни встать, ни вымолвить хоть слово, он опять застрянет в кошмаре — и опять будет спасен: полные гладкие руки обнимут его, согреют и спрячут, а ко рту его прижмется что-то приятное и вкусно пахнущее. Изо всех сил втягивая и жадно глотая предложенную ему теплую сладость, слушая нежный мелодичный голос, повторяющий: «Я здесь, мой милый, мой маленький. Я с тобою, не бойся ничего!» — и вдыхая прекраснейший аромат, он устанет, привалится к мягкому животу и наконец-то успокоится, чувствуя, что его поиски окончены.

Но пока тот, кого прежде звали Сарханом, ничего этого не знает. Он спит.


	3. Эпилог

Дорога была долгой, но спустя полторы недели Светлана и новообращенная Ската наконец-то прибыли из Тихих земель в Аль-Бетиль. Светлана, несмотря на сомнения Скаты, все же надеялась убедить Белкета принять Мать Намтару и дозволить приверженцам культа Паука посещать ее как воплощение самой Асхи. Великому архонту было явно неприятно происходящее. Он избегал бесед о священном существе, если же это ему не удавалось, вежливо, но непреклонно возражал Светлане, а она мягко настаивала на своем. Переговоры продвигались не слишком успешно, хотя двум ученым нашлось что обсудить помимо судьбы Матери Намтару — быть может, в том и была причина.

В первый день, войдя в знакомые залы, Ската, охраняющая Светлану, почувствовала, как и прежде, присутствие многих и многих душ и мысленно поприветствовала их, но сама понимала, что хочет повстречать в замке лишь одного человека — того самого, в черных доспехах и с мечом Дераса Бана, что когда-то преградил ей путь. Зачем ей это было нужно, она не знала и сама. Быть может, ей хотелось убедить Мериха, что он не зря поведал ей, где искать Светлану, что она оказалась достойной доверия. Быть может, ей хотелось снова скрестить с ним клинки и подтвердить, что она не так уж слаба и Мерих зря в ней усомнился. Быть может, ей хотелось просто поговорить с ним еще раз и быть замеченной не только за эльфийские уши…

Светлана увидела, что она все время озирается по сторонам, словно пытается найти кого-то.

— Ступай, Ската, — понимающе сказала она. — Не думаю, что мне всерьез грозит опасность. Мне нужно к Белкету, а ты наведайся вон туда, где тренируются воины. Наверняка он там.

Однако она ошиблась — Мериха среди них не было. Ската, отчего-то не желая спрашивать о нем напрямую, тенью бродила по замку в надежде столкнуться с ним, но тщетно.

Погруженная в свои мысли, она спустилась ко внутренним вратам, туда, где царил полумрак, где они с ним впервые встретились и где она, выполняя задание, чуть не умерла со страху, парализованная шепотом Тьмы, голосами призраков, а потом — и волей Мериха.

— Что мне от него нужно? — спросила она себя. — Да, он звал меня, просил приходить, но зачем мне эта встреча? Он же чуть не убил меня тогда…  
— Опять подставляешь спину? — внезапно раздался сзади низкий хрипловатый голос. — Вы все такие неутомимые и при этом глухие, несмотря на длинные уши? Я ведь добрый час хожу за тобою по пятам. Тебя уже сотню раз можно было убить, и никто бы ничего не заметил. Даже ты.

Ската обернулась, не понимая, отчего ее душа испытывает облегчение, почти радость:

— Здравствуй, Мерих.  
— Вроде и не представился в прошлый раз, а имя знаешь, — ответил Мерих. — Здравствуй, длинноухая. Ну и видок у тебя нынче. Позеленела с тоски и пришла получить пару уроков, дабы развлечься?  
— Нет. Пришла отомстить.  
— А, — в руке у Мериха был тот самый меч, выкованный ее учителем, — к такому я всегда готов. Надеюсь, ты еще не обменяла клинок великого Бана на шпильки?  
— Я хотела, но потом решила их тебе не дарить, — съязвила в ответ Ската и вытянула верное Слияние из ножен.  
— Какая жалость. Впрочем, со шлемом они были бы неудобны.

Под темными сводами разносился металлический лязг. Ската чувствовала себя странно — Мерих гонял ее по залу беспощадно, словно нарочито обесценивал все то, чему она успела научиться, и в то же время ей это нравилось. Она была быстра и сильна, а он — еще быстрее, еще сильнее, и это тоже отчего-то было ей по вкусу.

— Открыла бок, — меч замер возле ее тела. — Все время подставляешь мне бедро. Соблазнительно, но опасно — ты уже несколько раз истекла бы кровью. Кто тебя учил, длинноухая?  
— Почему ты называешь меня так? Имеешь предубеждение против таких, как я?  
— Да, — Мерих легко перехватил ее клинок и чуть не выбил из руки, — всегда чуял: не жди от эльфов добра… Опять бедро. Начнешь ли закрываться, девчонка? Придется тебе вместо зеркальца таскать за собой щит. Во весь рост.

Ската плавно развернулась, и в это время Мерих плашмя огрел ее мечом пониже спины:

— Это еще что за танцы?!  
— Наглец! — возмущенная Ската набросилась на него с удвоенной силой.  
— Уже лучше, — заметил Мерих, — но еще не то. Шевелись! Давай!

Пара ударов — и острие клинка уперлось Скате в горло.

— Ну вот и все, — удовлетворенно заметил Мерих. — Мертва. Во всех отношениях. Садись, длинноухая.

Они присели на скамью неподалеку.

— И что мы будем с этим делать? — спросил Мерих.

Ската молчала. Она понимала, что Мерих куда лучший боец, чем большинство ее наставников, и все же ей было как-то неловко.

— Я не шучу, Ската, — ты же, помнится, Ската? Ты хорошо нападаешь, но я вижу роковые бреши в защите. Это может уже сегодня стоить головы тебе или твоей госпоже.  
— Я понимаю, Мерих, — тихо ответила она.  
— Можешь сбежать от меня, держать не стану, жалеть — тоже. Можешь прийти завтра, пока твоя хозяйка здесь, и попробовать снова, а я подумаю, как тебя учить, неумеха.

Ската не была неумехой, но отказываться от предложения Мериха сочла неразумным и приняла вызов.

Так прошло несколько дней: Светлана уходила к Белкету, а Ската спускалась к Мериху, который сперва терзал ее безо всякого милосердия, а потом разъяснял допущенные ею ошибки, и теперь Ската вместо стыда испытывала нечто вроде благодарности. В конце концов, он потратил на нее немало часов.

Временами в зале у врат собирались некроманты и, обмениваясь колкими замечаниями, наблюдали за поединками. Однажды к ним присоединились Светлана и Белкет — после ученых бесед их спор возобновился и, похоже, зашел в тупик:

— Я не вижу необходимости устраивать из этого новый культ, Светлана. С нас довольно поклонения Асхе.  
— Мы не враги, Белкет, — ни тебе, ни твоему учению, но Мать Намтару слишком важна, чтобы запретить адептам приходить к ней.  
— Мне не переубедить тебя, а тебе — меня. Боюсь, наши пути расходятся, Светлана. Мне жаль. Ты мудра, Агирре гордился бы тобою.  
— Благодарю тебя. Мне тоже жаль. Ты всегда был и останешься великим наставником. Мы не забудем о том, что ты делаешь и уже сделал для всех нас...

Белкет некоторое время молчал, а потом указал на самозабвенно сражающихся Скату и Мериха:

— А у этих двоих немало общего.  
— Я давно это поняла, — заметила Светлана. — Ты не думаешь, что... — она многозначительно умолкла. Белкет кивнул:  
— Я почти уверен. Достаточно взглянуть на них. 

После дуэли Мерих и Ската снова сидели на скамье, давая отдых телам. Мерих был без шлема, и Ската, прислонившись к стене, украдкой его рассматривала. Его лицо могло и напугать.

— Жениха подбираешь? — ехидно спросил он. Беззлобно колоть друг друга уже вошло у них в привычку.  
— Нет, — ответила она. — Просто всегда хотела поглядеть на тебя.  
— Не претит?  
— Нет. Знаешь, я благодарна тебе. Многое теперь поняла.  
— Тогда продолжим? Еще?  
— О-о, не сегодня. И так едва передвигаюсь. Если продолжим, то я не смогу уйти, а я должна выполнить обещание, которое дала Светлане. Придется ползком.

Мерих покосился на нее.

— Забавно, — проговорил он. — Ты мне все время кое-кого напоминаешь. Знавал я одну такую, как ты. Длинноухую. А лучше бы не знал вовсе.  
— Здесь, в Аль-Бетиле? Весьма неожиданно... Расскажешь?  
— Рассказал бы, да боюсь, не для тебя эта история.  
— А я не дитя, Мерих. Мне немало лет. Куда больше, чем ты думаешь, — с вызовом сказала Ската.

Мерих снова покосился на нее и согласился. Конечно, без кровавых и сладострастных подробностей история оказалась на удивление короткой.

— После этого дела я и очутился здесь, Ската, — заключил он. — А она больше не появлялась в Городах. Я так до сих пор и не знаю, есть у меня сын или нет и жива ли она сама.

Ската нерешительно произнесла:

— Сколько же тебе пришлось пережить…  
— На самом деле я пережил куда больше, но все это в прошлом. Благодаря Белкету я нашел свое место на свете и ни о чем не жалею. И тебе сожалеть не советую.

Ската явно хотела еще что-то сказать, но не осмеливалась, а потом, не глядя на Мериха, все-таки вымолвила:

— Я раньше не встречала своего отца. Мать говорила, что он был человеком. Она много странствовала, правда, я не знаю точно, жила ли она здесь, в Аль-Бетиле. И еще у нее когда-то была золотая цепь со скорпионом. Хотя такой кулон может быть не один…  
— Согласен, — ровным голосом ответил Мерих. — Да и вообще совпадений на свете куда больше, чем кажется. Хотя ты и обликом с ней схожа — я сразу об этом подумал, еще тогда, когда ты явилась сюда в первый раз. Только ты посильнее и ростом повыше. Она ведь маленькая?  
— Да, совсем невысокая. Наши не принимали ее, и она вечно где-то скиталась — это началось задолго до моего рождения. Почти весь мой род вырезали в войнах, Мерих. За нее некому было вступиться.  
— Я не уверен, что мы говорим об одном лице, Ската. Вряд ли твоя мать была преступницей.  
— Я не знаю, Мерих. Знаю лишь одно: она не смогла принять дар Малассы. Я сумела, но с огромным трудом и лишь благодаря Светлане, а она — нет. Оставила меня у фурий и ушла. Появляется раз в несколько лет…  
— Она жива?  
— В последний раз, когда я ее видела, была жива и невредима, но это было довольно давно. Где она обитает и чем занимается, она никогда не говорит. Осторожничает.  
— Как это на нее похоже. Странная женщина. Может быть, и вправду она…  
— Она просила у меня прощения. Плакала, говорила, что не может выносить подземелья, терпеть голоса Тьмы, но и взять меня с собой туда, где живет, не может тоже, потому что боится. Сказала, что поклялась отцу вырастить меня вдали от опасностей, которым подвергается сама, и должна сдержать обещание. «Знала бы ты, Ската, какой это был человек!» — это ее слова.

Мерих молчал. Лицо его не выражало ничего, кроме мрачной задумчивости. Он внезапно поднялся и ушел, бросив Скате коротко:

— Жди меня здесь.

Он вернулся быстро и протянул ей какой-то маленький предмет:

— Возьми.  
— Что это?  
— Амулет бесстрастия, тот самый. Я уже не нуждаюсь в нем, а тебе пригодится. В прошлый раз выглядела ты, признаться, безумнее, чем Сархан.  
— Мать Намтару тогда спасла мою душу.  
— Я вижу. Это благо, хоть ты и изрядно позеленела с тех пор. Справишься с собой окончательно — отдашь матушке, если когда-нибудь еще встретишься с ней. Надеюсь, поможет.  
— Мерих… Спасибо, — Ската приняла амулет и бережно спрятала. — Если она увидит, она вспомнит, да?  
— Думаю, вспомнит. Надеюсь, что вспомнит... Если, конечно, это она.

Остаток вечера они просидели рядом.

— И все-таки... Как ты думаешь, ты и есть мой отец? Могло так случиться?  
— Мне это неведомо, Ската. Трудно сказать, хотя вероятность велика. Очень велика.  
— Знаешь, Мерих… А я предпочту считать, что это правда.  
— Я тоже, дитя, — и он положил ей на плечо тяжелую руку.

Напоследок Мерих полушутя пригрозил ей:

— Помни о защите, Ската. Убьют — больше не приходи сюда, на порог не пущу. В виде зомби ты вряд ли сгодишься Светлане, да и мне тоже.

Ската, у которой было светло и легко на душе, так же полушутя поклонилась и ответила:

— Хорошо, мой господин. Как велите. Против вашей воли не пойду.

Светлана, прощаясь со всеми перед дальней дорогой, думала о том, что не зря черты Скаты при первой же встрече показались ей знакомыми. Да и ее нрав… Плоть от плоти, дух от духа — нельзя не почувствовать единую кровь, невозможно не ощутить одну и ту же силу, одну и ту же природу. Поистине неведомы пути, которые уготовила Асха для избранных чад.

Когда она, забрав Скату, удалилась, Мерих, молчаливый и спокойный, поднялся к Белкету, но о чем они говорили в тот вечер, для всех осталось загадкой.


End file.
